


Land of The Moon (repost)

by a_walking_trash_can



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag this with, M/M, also a warning for that because yeah, cross dressing, just a reposting, my writing is terrible so I'm warning anyone who reads this, there's some Pitch black/Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_trash_can/pseuds/a_walking_trash_can
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just reposting this work because I had deleted it off my fanfiction account and was asked if I could possibly post it again. So I'm just reposting it here.<br/>Basically Hiccup was born weak and fragile so in order to keep him safe Stoick made him dress/act like a girl. But there is a looming threat over Berk so Stoick decides to hire Jack to keep his son safe. And yeah.<br/>This is from a long time ago so there are probably numerous, horrible mistakes made and I haven't touched this since I first posted it so it's very, very rough and I am warning anyone who reads this about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  The sun was just barely rising, golden rays touching down on the village of Berk, waking its residences. Vikings were getting up, readying themselves for the work that lay ahead. Snow glittered among the hills and trees, covering almost everything from a late night flurry. Dragons nestled themselves out of their sleep as well, taking to the skies to warm up. They were native to the land and the people learned to train them, using them for work or even for just some evening entertainment. A few people waved to the large reptiles and the dragons growled back, going to eat before they began their own work. The land was at peace, birds singing in the trees, though they tended to fly away when the dragons neared.

            One Viking was still nestled among their bed, curled under their covers as they sighed peacefully. Hiccup was vaguely aware it was time to rise, but something about the warmth of the bed made her stay a little longer than necessary. A soft knock on their door stirred them from their dream, earning a groan. “Yes?” She called groggily, pushing herself up slightly enough to blink at the door.

            “Princess, it’s time to get up. The people are waiting.” It was just a servant. The princess glared at the door before dropping down to wrap herself in her blankets tightly, ignore the pleading servant. “Princess?” The servant called again and this time there was a growl. “N-No Toothless, Stoick doesn’t like it when you’re in the Princess’s room.” Another growl and this time scratching. “Toothless!” The sounds of splintering wood filled the air before a loud bang jolted the princess awake. A large, lightning fast dragon darted into the room and past the blubbering servant. He bounded across the room and pounced onto the bed, bouncing around happy while making gurgling noises.

            “Toothless, not now!” Said princess shouted, trying to shield herself from the large beast. Toothless licked and prodded the small teen, trying to get her up. If the door breaking down wasn’t enough to rouse Hiccup from her sleep, the giant dragon slobbering on her was definitely the limit. She pushed his face away and slipped out of bed before he could jump on her again. She planted her hands on her hips, glaring the reptile. “What is with you?” The dragon wagged his tail happily, sticking his tongue out. Toothless was the Hiccup’s own personal dragon, trained by her own hand though it was said to be the most dangerous dragon around. She managed to tame the beast and found him to be almost like a pet.

            “P-Princess?” The servant was still in the doorway, her eyes wide as she looked at the door, barely hanging on the hinges. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” She stopped, lowering her head. Stoick, the Princess’ father was pretty strict with the servants, but she found it easier to befriend them than to scare them relentlessly.

            “It is fine; I will just get someone to fix it.” Hiccup smiled and waved her away. “I would like to dress now so would you please take,” she slid her gaze to Toothless, “this troublesome dragon outside?” The dragon took the cue and slinked out of the room, casting his green eyes sadly to his master before finally leaving. The servant gave a tight nod and went away, leading the dragon out while scolding him under breath.

            Hiccup sighed, hurrying to close the door and lock it. Though if anyone even touched the door she was sure it would fall over. She needed to be quick while she changed, nothing like years of practice helped her achieve this. Not to mention her father’s constant badgering about making sure no was allowed in. Stepping out of her nightgown she folded it neatly and put it on the end of her bed for the servants to wash later. With a long sigh she stepped in front of the mirror, narrowing her eyes at her slim body. Her ribs, collar bone, and hips all protruded like she was malnourished, but she wasn’t at all. She glanced down and moved her hands slowly down her stomach, stopping just near her navel. Swallowing she grabbed her undergarments that were too tight for her liking and slipped them on, hiding her secret once more.

            The actually truth was Princess Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was male by birth, and still was. There had been multiple complications and he had been born weak, too weak to barely live. Things had become even more complicated when it turned out that the baby had been born without the left foot, causing a panic among the parents about the survival of their child. He _had_ lived though and his father vowed to make sure no one would hurt him. So the only way to do that in his mind was to raise his son as a girl and make everyone believe it, which wasn’t too hard. The folks in Berk weren’t the brightest so it was easy to pass on the news of the ‘princess’ being born. With Hiccup raised as a girl, no one challenged him to fights or attempted to hurt him, he was too beautiful for anyone to touch. Even as he started to have his voice change no one bothered to question him. So he was safe as far as his father was concerned.

            Although a few times suitors came to the home and luckily Toothless was there to chase them away. They were getting more and more frequent though, especially one in particular. Hiccup trusted Toothless though, really he was the only one the Princess trusted.

            Now Hiccup looked at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing his own features. His eyes were big. Sometimes he thought they were _too_ big, but he didn’t mind the gentle green they were. His cheeks, nose, and other various spots on his body were covered with freckles ranging from dark to light. Where his left foot should have been there was a stub of metal, a way for him to get around. His hair was a soft auburn and came down to his mid-back, though most of the time he braided it to keep it out of the way. He always had an urge to cut it off but his father always warned against it, knowing if he did such a thing, they would eventually be figured out. Hiccup still grumbled about it, saying it got in the way of his work. Stoick wouldn’t have any of it.

            “Just another day being a girl,” he muttered. Going to his closet he sorted through his various dresses and robes, all of which were supposed to show off his feminine qualities. Most of those qualities were made up. He grabbed a heavy dress, knowing it was always cold in Berk since they were close to the Snow Kingdom. It was a dark brown with forest green trimming, long sleeves and a tight waist showing off those (imaginary) curves. He dressed and brushed out his hair, braiding it before throwing it over his shoulder and standing. With one last glance in the mirror he ran out the door cringing as he heard it fall from the hinges, crashing to the ground.

* * *

 

            After dismissing several servants and sneaking past his dad, Hiccup finally made it outside. Toothless was waiting obediently, lying in the snow with his nose half buried. When he noticed the boy approaching he sat up, shaking his head so the snow flung onto the dress. “Ah, Toothless, watch what you’re doing,” the boy scolded. The dragon just huffed and gazed at his master as he went to get the saddle from the shed. The shed was almost like Hiccup’s hiding place if he ever wanted to get away. It was where he could do what he wanted without having to worry about looking like a princess. It was filled with his inventions and drawings, all somehow applying to dragons. Stoick always threatened to tear it down when the boy misbehaved, but he never did.

            He came back with the saddle, attaching it to Toothless who wiggled impatiently for the boy to finish. Laughing he struggled as Toothless continued to move as if he was playing a game. Hiccup tied the last strap and jumped up to sit, hating his dress since it didn’t give him the full range to sit comfortably. It was enough of play time, he patted Toothless’ side and slid his foot into the holder while he attached his left to the gears. He shifted until he thought he was safe and grabbed the reins in his hands, loving the old weathered feel of the leather against his skin. “Let’s go,” he commanded.

            Toothless took off without needing the snap of the reins, soaring into the sky. Hiccup could feel his stomach jump and then settle, getting used to the altitude. He always enjoyed the feeling of taking off, the wind hitting his cheeks and the sound of the rushing breeze going by. His braid snapped behind him like a whip and he laughed, throwing his head back. There wasn’t much he was allowed to do since he was supposed to keep his image pretty and neat, but he couldn’t help but defy his father every now and then to just fly. It was the one thing that allowed him to feel like he was truly himself. Spreading out his arms he let out a shout and closed his eyes, just letting Toothless glide along the wind.

            As his mind drifted off another dragon pulled alongside Toothless, a Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing as the other dragon snarled in return. Hiccup finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other dragon, his actions almost copying Toothless when he saw who the rider was. Snoutlout was blatantly staring Hiccup, his cheeks bright red as he tried to speak.

            Hiccup pursed his lips and tried to control rolling his eyes. “Oh, hello Snoutlout, what are you doing all the way out here?” _Besides stalking me of course._

            The other Viking looked around as if he hadn’t realized they had been flying. “Oh, uh, ah,” he let out a long laugh, “I-I was just seeing if you would like to be accompanied by me and Hookfang here.” Hiccup smiled, trying not to show how much his eye was twitching.

            “O-Oh, is that so?” He gripped the reins tighter. Snoutlout was his cousin and he found it disgusting that the boy ignored that fact and blatantly hit on him. It made him shiver every time he thought about it. “I am really fine riding by myself. I have Toothless to protect me.” _And I won’t hesitate to use him as a defense against you._

            “I could protect you more though. You know, in case any guys try and get close to you.” Snoutlout smiled and almost lost control of his dragon, giving a yelp before his course was steady again.

            _You’re the only one doing that right now!_ “I’m fine, really.” Hiccup pressed, tilting his head and smiling so wide it hurt. _Take the hint and leave already!_

            “I think I should stay with you just in case,” the bigger Viking said regardless. The princess stared at him for a moment and then suddenly Toothless dove down, dropping quickly away from the Monstrous Nightmare. “W-Where are you going?” Snoutlout’s dragon was too slow to compete with a Night Fury so he could only watch in vain as Hiccup moved away.

            “Sorry!” He called, still descending. “My hand slipped!” Toothless let out a sound close to a laugh and the boy joined in, finally free from his cousin. “Now let’s go before he tries to follow me.” He snapped the reins and the dragon knew exactly where to go. They made their way through clouds and trees, getting a great view of the vast land surrounding them. Though in the shadows of the farther off villages, there lay a darker part of the world.

             It was Pitch Black’s kingdom, where he ruled over his nightmares with a devilish smile. Where Berk was the Village of Dragons, his was the Kingdom of Darkness. He was always trying to persuade Stoick into joining forces, but the wise Viking knew better. Everyone knew to steer clear of Pitch, though he always tried to lure in others to do his bidding.

             Hiccup looked over to the Dark Kingdom, a cold settling on his skin and it wasn’t from the brisk air. Toothless sensed his discomfort and went faster, trying to keep his rider’s view away from the kingdom. They came to their destination, a secluded area away from all the worries and troubles of being a princess. It was a large crater in the middle of the thick forest, in it was a small pond and rocks. There were plenty of crevices where Hiccup stored more of his sketches and inventions. Here was where he spent most of his time with Toothless, just sitting around and enjoying each other’s company.

             “Thanks for the save boy,” he nodded to his dragon. Toothless gave a gummy smile back, his lips curling back awkwardly. Hiccup laughed lightly, loving whenever he did that. “I owe you double the fish for that one.” He winked and the dragon wiggled in a sort of dance. “You’ll just have to wait till later.” Toothless stopped and squinted his eyes at the boy, rearing back in a stance ready to pounce. Hiccup backed away, holding his hands up. “T-Toothless, I seriously don’t have any right now! Toothless-” He was cut off by the large lizard jumping on him, searching for food.

              Hiccup could only laugh and push at the dragon, throwing his head back in joy of being free for a moment.

* * *

 

            There was a loud sigh as Nicholas St. North walked into the training room of his castle. He was a large man with an equally large white beard. Everyone lovingly referred to him as North and he gladly accepted the nickname. He was the leader of the Kingdom of Snow, though most of the time he spent making toys for the other neighboring villages and kingdoms. There weren’t many people to watch over in his kingdom since it mainly consisted of elves and yetis, though there was someone special who took up residence there as well.

            And this is where the sigh came from. Jack Frost was leaning against one of the walls of the training room, his arms cross as he watched North approach. He was eighteen and a highly regarded soldier, assassin, and prankster, although not many people enjoyed his pranks. His white hair was like snow with hints of blue that showed when he shifted his head. His eyes were a striking sapphire against his pale skin. He pushed off the wall, dropping his hands to his side. “Is there anything I can do? I’ve been bored training all day.”

            “No, not that I know of.” North shook his head, his accent just slightly hindering his speech. Jack let out a groan and went back to leaning against the wall. “You should keep training though. No one knows when Pitch will strike against one of us.”

            The teen nodded, looking down at his training outfit. A baggy sweater and tight pants, he wasn’t wearing shoes since he found them a hindrance to wear during training. “When do you think he is going to strike?” His blue eyes looked to North’s pale eyes. The large man shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

            “You can never tell, but I have a meeting soon with Stoick about it.” He scratched his head, lifting his black, fuzzy hat momentarily. “We need as many allies as we can.”

            “You mean that big guy who owns the dragon village?” Jack laughed lightly, reaching for his staff that he mainly used when fighting. It homed in on his powers, allowing him a greater attack force. “What are a bunch of flying lizards going to do? I mean, this is Pitch we’re talking about.”

            “Stoick is a smart man and I heard he has a daughter around your age,” North gave a suggestive smile and the teen glared. “She’s quite the _looker_.” Now an eyebrow dance that just made Jack frown in annoyance. “You can’t stay cooped up in this castle doing missions all your life, you need to get out there and meet others like you.” He sighed.

            “Oh, sure, let me just look around for the nearest teenager who can shoot snow out of their finger tips.” Jack rolled his eyes and North crossed his arms, they were heavily tattooed and scared from past battles with Pitch. “I don’t need friends,” the winter sprite insisted. 

            “You say that now but just wait.” The older man rubbed his eyes, looking around the training room. “You’re coming with me though when we go to the meeting.” Jack opened his mouth, about to make a protest but North held up a hand. “It’s just to make sure you Pitch won’t try anything on us. You can go cause mischief when we’re done.”

            “But I should stay here and protect the castle.” The teen motioned around him, swinging his staff so it almost hit a rack of fighting knives. “What if Pitch attacks it?”

            “Then at least we’ll know you’ll be safe with me at the meeting.” North said promptly. “The yetis can hold the fort down when we’re gone. It won’t be that long of a meeting so just relax.” He began to make his way back to the door. “And remember to be on your best behavior. We do have an image to keep up.”

            Jack tilted his head and gave a ‘What do you even think you’re asking?’ look, leaning on his staff. “Yeah, yeah, sure,” he waved the man away when he began to speak. “I get it. I behave, we get friends. I don’t, we all die.” North watched him for a moment and then left, closing the door behind him. He made sure the man was gone before muttering to himself. “ _Great_! I get to spend the day with a girl who probably hasn’t had any fun in her life and a bunch of fly reptiles. Can’t wait for that day to be over.” He glowered and picked up his training, trying to get his mind off the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

            “But, Father!” Hiccup trailed behind Stoick who was going through a letter from North. When compared to Hiccup you couldn’t even tell that the two were related. Stoick was a very big man with a very big voice. He had sharp eyes and his beard was long enough to where he braided it to keep it out of his work. Seemingly on the outside he was a tough and rigid man, but on the inside, he was kind and constantly worried about his son. Now he was trying to get Hiccup to agree with the meeting between North and his soldier. “Father, I seriously don’t see a reason why I need to be there,” Hiccup groaned.

            Stoick looked at his son from over the top of the note. Hiccup gathered his dress in his hands and marched around his father in a blatant need for attention. “I mean, can’t I just walk in and then out and go with Toothless?” When others weren’t around the boy let out his true emotions and relaxed more, especially around his father. “What if they’re really here to kill me?!”

            “North has been a good friend of mine, he would never do something like that.” Stoick gave him a tired look, not wanting to argue. He had been running around the village all day, not to mention the minor heart attack he suffered when Snoutlout told him Hiccup had run off again. His nephew always seemed to keep an eye on his son, which was helpful, but then again he suspected something more. “They’re coming for a meeting and I need you thee because this pertains to you.”

            “Are you finally letting me out of the dress?” Hiccup asked with slight hope which quickly collapsed as his father shook his head. “When will I ever be able to go play with the boys? You know, get dirty and fight, and,” he paused, thinking, “do… boy stuff?” He dropped the fabric he was holding to talk with his hands which he had a habit of doing. “I’m tired of all this princess nonsense. I’m fifteen, I’m pretty sure I can handle myself.”

            Stoick gazed at his son sadly, seeing a lot of his mother in him. She was a free spirit just as he was and she wasn’t one to back down either. The large man folded the letter and tucked it in his pocket, laying a hairy hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Hiccup; when your mother died I made a vow to make sure you lived a full and long life. If this is the only way to keep you safe, then so be it.”

            Hiccup stuck his lip out in a pout. “A dress isn’t protecting anybody in this situation, in fact, it’s making it worse.” He threw his hands in the air. “Snoutlout was stalking me again! Do you know how many times it’s been this week? _Four_! Four times he’s tried to stalk me!” The skinny teen raised four fingers as if to make a point. “And you want to know why?” He didn’t wait for a response. “It’s because I’m wearing a dress and look like a girl! He’s my cousin Father. _Cousin_.”

            “A lot of cousins find it suitable to marry-” He stopped seeing the face Hiccup was making just by the few words he already said. “Alright, I see you’re upset but I just want to wait until you’re,” he searched his mind, “more developed.”

            The teen scowled, raising one arm and patting it. “I’m strong right now. I can fight and win.” He flexed, but no difference was made. He was still the small little kid he was years ago, only with a few inches of height added on. “Okay, so I’m not the strongest princess in the village but I can use my inventions to fight! Some of them are coming out great!” His eyes went alight with passion as he talked about his hobby. “If you just give them a chance then I can prove how well they work.”

            Stoick gave a strong shake of his head, his beard swishing in the motion. “No, I am not risking anything right now. Pitch is looming over us and I want to make sure he doesn’t touch you.” Their eyes met and Hiccup sighed, his shoulders sagging.

            “He could get me either way Father, if you read fairy tales; you find a lot of them include a damsel in distress.” Although he hated to refer to himself as a damsel. “I can fight on my own; I don’t need to act like a helpless princess anymore.” His father gave an unsure glance. “Just give me a chance.”

            “Maybe later, but for now we need to prepare the hut for North and his soldier.” Stoick ignored the look of disbelief on his son’s face, walking past him. “I want you to be on your best behavior,” he added sternly. Hiccup raised his eyebrows and the man left him, calling to the servants to prepare the hut like he said.

            The boy stood there for a moment, crossing his arms as he stared at the door. Finally he made his way outside, going to the shed so he could change and get to work on his latest project. His father would probably call for him later so he could at least get what little freedom he could.

* * *

 

            Hiccup had been so bent on working on his invention he didn’t even check the time. Toothless was curled around his stool as he worked, finally comfortable in pants and a baggy shirt. He was covered with grease and charcoal, trying to figure out his designs before working on the model. His tongue was sticking out slightly as he tightened a screw, making sure it was perfect when there was a knock on the door. The teen scrambled off the stool, hiding behind Toothless as he sat up. “W-Who is there?” He called, trying to sound soft, though his voice cracking wasn’t helping.

            “Hiccup, it’s time to go to bed.” It was his father and he breathed a sigh of relief, moving out from behind his dragon.

            “But I was just working on this thing, let me finish,” the young Viking looked at his unfinished work longingly. “I’ll be done in a few minutes, I promise.”

            “Hiccup, you’ve been in here for over five hours. I highly doubt you’ll be in there for a ‘few minutes’, now come on. It’s time for you to get some sleep.” Stoick called through the door, his voice coming through loud and clear. The boy hadn’t realized that so much time had passed and he wasn’t even tired, his mind fueled by curiosity.

            Hiccup mumbled to himself, gathering his things and quickly slipping his dress back on over his pants. “I’m kind of scared to go to sleep, do I have to?” He said blowing out the light from his lantern and going to the door, meeting his father face to face.

            “What could you possibly be scared of?” The man nodded his head toward the hut, both of them starting towards it.

            “That Snoutlout is going to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and watch me while I sleep,” Hiccup said flatly. He smiled and looked at his father, finding he was the only one who thought it was funny. “What? It’s a real fear!” The skinny boy rolled his eyes, his hands moving frantically around him. “You should see the way this boy stares at me, like, I get nauseous just thinking about it.”

            “You shouldn’t be so rude, some day you’ll take over this village.” Stoick pointed out. He opened the door and waited till Hiccup was inside before closing it. A few servants greeted them and they just looked at each other, knowing they couldn’t keep up their conversation.

            “Yes, well, as long as I am not the _queen_ ,” Hiccup replied quietly, walking away. Stoick sighed, watching his son walk with his head held high. He defiantly got his attitude from his mother.

* * *

 

            Jack yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Tell me again why we have to travel at night?” He leaned back in the sled, wanting desperately to sleep. North was gearing up the deer, making sure they had everything harnessed correctly. Jack was in his armor, a dark blue fabric and metallic plating on his chest, arms, and legs. His staff was next to him, in easy reach in case of attack.

            “It’ll take us a while to get there and I want to be there before tomorrow is over so we’re traveling now to get there early.” North explained, petting one of the deer. He went to the sleigh, getting in his seat and grabbing the reins. “Are you sure you packed everything?” His eyes slid to the teen’s, not trusting his judgment since he was half awake.

            “Yes, I told you five times I checked. Can we just get this over with?” Jack slouched deeper in his seat, crossing his arms as he propped his feet up. North whipped his wrists and the sleigh moved, the deer going quickly. After a few moments the winter sprite leaned forward, his arms propped on the front seats. “Hey, have you heard any news from Tooth or Sandy?” He asked, leaning his chin on his arms.

            “No, they are both very busy. But Bunnymund did respond.” North gave Jack a side long glance as he groaned. “Is there a problem?”

            “Bunnymund? Seriously? That guy is such a buzz kill it’s not even funny. How is he the leader of Easter Village when all he does is make angry faces and pout all day?” The teen said loudly over the wind picking up around them. They were moving pretty fast for a sleigh, they could have moved faster using North’s teleporting snow globes but Jack hated them with a passion. Something about space and time motion sickness.

            “He is a great man and is someone you shouldn’t mess with,” the large man waved a hand in the air. “But knowing you, you’ve probably already done that, haven’t you.”

            Jack grinned. “You know me too well. I messed with his little egg people.” He shrugged, looking out over the vast land they were traveling. It was all covered with snow and nothing else, as the sun went lower and lower, the colors changed into a mix or ruby, pink, and a flourishing orange. He didn’t know why he loved the snow so much, but it was just something that came naturally to him. “He yelled at me and chased me down with a boomerang.”

            “Sounds like you deserved it,” North laughed slightly. He didn’t approve of the boy’s sense of humor, but even he seemed it funny to mess with Bunnymund.  Jack yawned, running a hand through his pale hair, leaning back into his seat. “Why don’t you sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there.”

            “You’re not going to try and pull anything while I’m sleeping?” The soldier gave the man a suspicious look and folded his arms over his chest. North just chuckled again, keeping his eyes ahead of him. “That doesn’t sound very promising,” Jack said lightly.

            “Sleep boy, don’t waste time,” North commanded playfully. Jack looked at the sky for a while, watching the stars appear and then the moon, high above the sky but taking up most of the horizon. That was where Mim watched over the world, in his Land of the Moon. The boy finally nodded and closed his eyes, his head tilting back and within a matter of seconds he was out, North could only smile at the joke, cold.


	3. Chapter 3

            Stoick was sitting with Hiccup at their table, both of them looking at each other. Stoick washed himself and changed into his best clothes, though that wasn’t saying much. The leader of Berk wasn’t one to care about looks. Hiccup was sighing loudly, his hair brushed perfectly straight and kept unbraided. His father had told the servants to prepare him an outfit, putting the boy into a deep red dress with sleeves that poofed on the shoulders and tightened at the wrist. There was gold bordering the neck line and it showed off his collar bone. He was complaining instantly, feeling there was no need to dress nicely for a stranger and his apprentice.

            “Hiccup, this is for your safety so please just bear with me.” Stoick sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. A servant came in, whispering in his ear and he sat up straighter. “Alright, lead them in.” He looked at his son who frowned and crossed his arms. “Don’t you start,” he warned. “Remember-”

            “I need to be the most delicate and loyal princess,” Hiccup finished flatly, turning his face away for a moment. “I know.” He unfolded his arms so his hands were in his lap, he picked at his nails, glancing up at his father who pinched his lips. Giving a sigh the boy tried to keep his hands still, though he wasn’t doing a good job.

            The same servant came from before, bowing slightly. “Sir,” they said and moved out of the doorway. A large man, almost like his father came in, white beard and large red jacket, he must have been North. He looked around the room and smiled wildly at Stoick who stood to greet him with a hug. He then looked to Hiccup who gave a smile, hoping he wouldn’t have to talk through the whole thing.

            “Now then, let’s see this soldier of yours,” Stoick laughed. North agreed, both of their voices louder than they needed to be, but it seemed normal for them.

            “Jack, get in here,” North called. A boy, only a few years old than Hiccup, came in. He was frowning at the two men, his arms crossed as he stood between them. The smaller teen, not being seen, took a moment to look at his coloring, the bright whites and deep blues. He looked like he was carved out of ice as he stood their rigid and bored. “This is Jack Frost, my very own personal soldier.” North explained, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

            “Hey,” Jack nodded. North frowned and smacked the boy, more forcefully than he should have but the soldier seemed to be unaffected. “Uh, hello, sir.” He bowed slightly, agitation in his eyes. “Was that better?” He was shot a quick look and shut his mouth.

            “Well this is,” Stoick motioned to Hiccup who stiffened, “my daughter.” Hiccup smiled and nodded his head, trying to refrain from speaking. “She will be joining us for the meeting.” Jack finally took notice of the princess, finding she wasn’t what he expected her to be. He thought she would be big and rough looking like most of the people in the village. Instead, she was thin, wide eyed, and dotted with freckles. She reminded Jack of a deer, a very fragile looking deer.

            “It is nice to finally meet you,” North made a grand flourish of bowing. Hiccup looked quickly to his father as if to say ‘you can’t expect me to sit through this with these people?’, but Stoick gave him a quick glare that meant for him to behave. “Jack, what do you have to say,” North nudged the soldier who sighed.

            “Hello princess,” he muttered, giving a half hearted bow. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips in a snarky gaze for a moment, forgetting he was supposed to be nice. _Great, so we got lord jolly over here and now sir I-Don’t-Give-A-Damn._ Jack noticed and gave a similar look back, both of them staring.

            “Hello Jack,” Hiccup said somewhat blandly. Stoick took a moment to give his son a quick glare that kept him from making any further comments. “I hope you find our village to your liking,” he said tightly. _I don’t see how anything would be to your liking though, you snotty little-_

            “Why don’t we start the meeting?” Stoick clapped his hands together knowing the look Hiccup gets when he’s thinking something he shouldn’t be. North agreed and sat down across from Hiccup with Jack at his side, Stoick was on Hiccup’s left, his hands folded on the table. “Now, I wanted to talk about Pitch. I have heard he’s been getting his nightmares prepared for war.”

            North nodded gravely. “That is what I have heard as well. I have been trying to track his movements but the man is just too shifty to catch. We need to alert the others before this escalates into something we can’t handle.” Jack shifted next to him, not liking the conversation. His sapphire eyes traveled around the room, stopping on Hiccup who was listening intently, her eyes bright. He noticed she kept biting her lip and her hands kept moving during the talk. Jack also had the audacity to notice how flat chested she was, compared to all the other Viking women he had seen, she was a stick.

            Hiccup felt strange so he turned his head, finding the soldier’s startling eyes on him. Jack quickly shifted his eyes away, knowing he was caught. Hiccup narrowed his own and glared at the teen, his lips pursing. _That’s right soldier boy, look away, my awesomeness is too much for you._

            “Yes, I believe we should gather who ever we can to protect ourselves. Since Mim has decided to not tell us anything I believe it is best we prepare.” Stoick’s voice snapped Hiccup back into the meeting. The small boy wanted desperately to speak and tell them of his latest invention that could be used to fight but he knew it would only cause trouble, so he just sat quietly. “Speaking of protect, I have a favor to ask of you North.”

            “And what would that be?” North leaned back in his chair, tilting his head forward to show he was still listening. Everyone was then looking at Stoick who was praying Hiccup would continue to stay quiet until the end of the meeting. His son glanced at him, fully dressed in a beautiful gown with his hair flowing around him; he was safe in that dress. He was safe as a girl.

            “I would like you to lend me a soldier, someone highly trained and of your best skills.” Stoick said slowly, trying to gauge his son’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

            “Of course, but might I ask why?” The paler adult twitched his nose, cause his beard to jostle. Stoick nodded, this time turning his face away from his daughter.

            “I would like someone to guard my daughter for the time being.” At those words Hiccup’s whole facial expression changed to something dark. Jack watched with slight amusement as she stood slowly, going to the door without another word. Stoick let out a sigh and shook his head as North began to talk. “She is a dreamer and thinks she can defend herself, but she’s weak and fragile. I need someone to watch over her until this ends.” The man was practically pleading.

            “Alright, I understand,” North said calmly. “Jack, I hope you will take care of her.” He looked to the soldier who stood up suddenly, shaking his head. “Jack? What’s the matter?”

            “No, I am not watching after some spoiled little girl!” North gave a quick shout for the boy to behave but he went on. “I mean, you saw the way she acted! I am not going to follow her around for the next-who knows how long.”

            “Please,” Stoick lowered his voice. Jack looked at him and his anger died a little. “She is my only child and the heir to this village. I want her to be safe in case something happens to me. I will pay anything as long as you watch over her.” He lowered his head, but raised his eyes and the teen sighed.

            “Do I really have to?” He looked to North who narrowed his eyes. “Alright fine, but what exactly am I doing here?”

            “Just stay by her side and make sure she doesn’t run off or that no one touches her.” Stoick smiled a little, relieved the teen finally agreed. He only trusted North with finding a body guard for his child. “We will provide lodging and food or any other necessities you will need. You’ll find she’s quite independent but can get into trouble some times.”

            “Oh, _fun_ ,” Jack muttered.

            “So that means you can’t get in trouble either Jack,” North warned and the teen frowned. “And make sure you remember to behave around her. She’s probably not used to your antics.” This earned an even deeper frown.

            “When do I start?” Jack ignored the looks North was giving him and turned to Stoick. “Do I just go now or what?” Stoick nodded and called for a servant, asking them to lead Jack to Hiccup’s room. “I guess I’ll see you around then North.” The large man held up a hand in response and then went back to the meeting about Pitch.

            Jack followed the servant down the halls and stairs, coming to a door that seemed brand new. The soldier laughed at this, wondering if the princess had ordered a new one just because she could. The servant left him and he stood there for a moment, not sure how to approach her. He knocked softly and found the door swung open slowly at his touch. Peering in, he found the room really simple and really empty. The princess wasn’t there, but the window was open which led him to believe someone had taken a little trip they weren’t supposed to.

            Maybe he was going to like her more than he thought.

* * *

 

            Hiccup sat atop Toothless as they soared through the skies. He had continued to rant to his dragon about his father and his supposed need for a guard. The dragon listened slightly, trying to focus on getting to their spot without crashing into others. A lot of people were trying to get near the princess, just saying hello, or in Snoutlout’s case, to profess their undying love.

            Luckily the boy hadn’t shown up, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t watching and just thinking that gave Hiccup a headache. He hated when people swarmed him, but that’s why he had Toothless who could fly faster than all the rest. It kept him out of their reach.

            “I am not that weak,” Hiccup was still complaining. “You would think that after fifteen years he would let me train or something so that way I wouldn’t need protection but no, I have to be a girl for another, oh let me think, the _rest_ _of_ _my_ _life_.” He threw his arms in the air out of exasperation. “And what was with that solider, he was such a creep. I think he was worse than Snoutlout. He was just sitting there and looking, gah, he’s so weird.” He shivered.

            “I’m sorry but it’s not every day you meet someone as flat chested as you,” a voice spoke right in his ear. Both Toothless and Hiccup let out a scream, steering off course for a moment. Hiccup glared behind him, finding Jack fly effortlessly right beside him. “Hello Princess,” he smiled.

            Hiccup narrowed his eyes and tugged on the reins, stopping Toothless mid-air and then dive bombing down and cutting away from the soldier who seemed to laugh at his struggle to get away. His silky brown hair was flowing behind him, flashing in the sun like a beacon for Jack to follow, which he did. “Hey, I just wanted to talk to you,” he called.

            “Go away!” The smaller teen shouted, pushing Toothless to go faster. “I do not need a guard!” The Night Fury was weaving through trees now, trying to lose the winter sprite. Hiccup finally dropped the princess act and screamed. “Can you seriously stop stalking me?!” _Great another one of these guys._

            “I’m not,” Jack moved around a tree, “stalking you! I said I just want to talk!” He was getting annoyed now, his eyebrows coming together as he gained more speed and closed in. “Could you tell your flying lizard to stop?” At this Toothless turned his head and shot at the boy with his fire, causing him to stop and dodge, leaving more time to run. “Alright, that’s it Princess, you’ve unleashed the blizzard.” Jack pushed off from a tree, flying at top speeds and catching the two off guard.

            “Toothless!” Hiccup bowed his head as the teen crashed into them, sending all three of them falling towards the ground. They had been nearing the crater and were heading straight for it as they fell. Toothless turned, pulling Hiccup into his wings for safe keeping as they collided with the ground. Jack had only his armor to keep himself from being seriously hurt.

            They laid there for a moment, assessing the damage and making sure everyone was in one piece before standing. Toothless kept his body between Hiccup and Jack, his teeth bared with his back hunched. Jack dusted himself off, giving a crooked grin at the girl. “You really shouldn’t fall so hard for me, you aren’t my type,” he joked.

            Hiccup rubbed his shoulder, giving him a long glance before responding. “Do you shoot all the girls out of the sky just so you can use that line?” He asked warily but there was a sense of humor behind it and Jack raised an eyebrow.

            “Do I detect a sense of humor in you? Why I never knew such a thing existed in princesses.” He leaned against a rock, twirling his staff in his hands. “I always thought they were proper and raised their pinky finger when they drink.” He held up his pinky and wiggled it.

            “And I always thought soldiers were brave men who fought for their land. Turns out they’re just teenage boys who shoot innocent girls out of the sky.” The princess shrugged, flipping her slightly tangled hair off her shoulder. “Do you also stalk other princesses or should I feel privileged?”

            Jack grinned now, leaning his elbows on his knees as he sat down. “Well aren’t we a miss sassy pants? You are much different than your father made you out to be.” Hiccup’s face hardened and he turned away, going towards the pond with Toothless close by. “Aw, seriously? You’re going to get all huffy because I mentioned daddy?”

            “I’m not innocent or weak, understand that,” the small boy glanced over his shoulder. Jack never noticed how green her eyes got when the sun hit them in the right way. “I can protect myself which is why I don’t need you. So thanks for stopping by but you can go now.”

            “What? You’re already dumping me on the first date?” Jack clutched the area over his heart. “I am hurt princess-”

            “Hiccup, call me Hiccup if you’re going to keep stalking me.” The princess kneeled down to the water, cupping her hands and sipping. Jack made a face and went to sit next to her; Toothless growled but didn’t make a move to stop him. “You don’t really want to do this so why stay here?” Although, secretly he didn’t mind having the soldier for company.

            “North is expecting me to. I should at least do this for the guy. He’s been nice to me.”  Jack leaned back on his hands, his eyes looking up into the sky. He noticed the high walls around them and the small secluded pond. “Where are we might I ask?”

            “Hm?” Hiccup wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Oh, this is where me and Toothless go to get away from everyone. It gets hectic when people keep trying to get near you.” He sat cross legged, giving up the good girl act. He hadn’t talked with someone like this for a long time.

            “So you just fly here and relax?” Jack glanced at her, finding she had a certain charm to her when her gaze softened. “Seems nice to runaway sometimes.” He sighed, laying back. “I wish I could do it more often.”

            “Then come here. You’re already here so I suppose you could come with us and hang. Just make sure you don’t tell anyone about this place. Only me and Toothless know about it.” Hiccup warned, giving him a strong look.

            “Well, now I do too. I won’t tell anyone.” He closed his eyes and laughed to himself. Maybe watching after her wouldn’t be as much as a hassle as he thought it would be. She seemed more down to earth than Jack had first thought. Sure she was a little flat chested but he could deal with that. “You’re dad is probably going to yell at us for leaving your place.”

            “I always leave so it’s fine. He’ll just yell at me and I’ll just keep doing it.” Hiccup said calmly, petting Toothless’s head gently. The large black scales felt comforting under his skin. The dragon almost made a sound like a purr and nuzzled his master.

            “So,” Jack sat up, eyes open, “does everyone around here have a dragon or what?” His white hair seemed impossibly white in the sun. It hurt Hiccup’s eyes just to look at it.

            “Its call the Village of Dragons for a reason,” he said.

            “Ah, right, right, must have skipped over that in the pamphlet.” Jack smirked as she rolled her eyes. “I think we should probably head back, I want to say goodbye to North before he leaves.” He stood, brushing off the back of his pants.

            “Why can’t you just go by yourself, I can come back later.” Hiccup gave him a funny look and Jack just held out a hand, smiling wryly. He ticked his head in a ‘come on and stand’ motion and the smaller teen grabbed his cool hand to stand.

            “I promised your dad I would stick with you,” Jack looked at the princess, “and I plan on keeping that promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

            North finished unloading Jack’s things, putting them in the hall in front of Hiccup’s room. He wasn’t sure where the soldier wanted his belongings so he left them for him to decide. The two were down stairs with Stoick, discussing the grounds for Jack’s job. Needless to say he was also getting an ear full for not bringing the princess back right away.

            North clapped his hands together and made his way down the stairs, finding Jack frowning at Stoick. “Everything is there, now all you need to do is get in which ever room you’ll be staying in.” He said, grabbing the boy and pulling him into a hug. “You better behave for Stoick otherwise I’ll come here and punish you myself.”

            “Relax, I promise I’ll be good.” Jack patted the man’s back, trying to pull away. Hiccup watched the display of emotion and tilted his head slightly. Jack wasn’t North’s son, which was for sure, there must have been some other connection that kept them so close. “Now, get going before the yetis and the elves start their own war.” The winter sprite laughed, finally freed from the great man’s grip. “I can handle everything from here.”

            “Take care of him Stoick,” North nodded to his friend.

            “I’ll make sure of it.”

            “Ma’am,” North turned to Hiccup, “please ignore anything Jack says that is inappropriate. He doesn’t seem to have a censor.” Hiccup nodded, giving a sly look to Jack who smiled. “I’ll be on my way now. I’ll message you as soon as I hear from the others.” He gave a wave and was ushered out by a servant.

            Stoick turned to Jack, his hands on his hips. He was still wary about the boy after finding both his son and his guard missing for a good hour or so. It was only when Toothless dropped down did he breathe a sigh of relief. “Why don’t you move your things into your room?”

            “And where would that be?” Jack looked around, wondering if he had gotten a large room with a large bed. He wanted to feel like royalty for at least one night.

            “Your room will be the one that is connected to Hiccup’s.” Stoick explained and there was a chorus of complaints.

            “What?” Both teens said in unison. Hiccup glared at Jack quickly and shifted his gaze to his father. “Why is his room connected to mine? Do you know how evasive that is?” He pointed to Jack as if the soldier was the problem, which, in a way he was. _I already have issues with Toothless busting in, I don’t want others doing it as well._

            “Hiccup.” There was the tone that meant he was getting to out of his princess character. He turned his face away and crossed his arms angrily.

            “Are you sure you there aren’t any other rooms that I can stay in?” Jack didn’t want to make things worse than they already were. Stoick was already mad at him and Hiccup was going to be a bigger issue if she continued to act like this. “I’ll even stay outside with the lizards.”

            “Dragons,” Hiccup corrected.

            “Look, it’s the closest room and it’ll be easier then to make sure you’re watched over.” Stoick looked at his son apologetically for a moment. “The servants will show you where everything is.” Jack sighed and followed the servants out, not wanting to fight anyone. Now he turned to his son. “Don’t give me that look; you know this is for the best.”

            “Okay, let’s think about this for a second,” Hiccup held up a finger. “I’m not what he thinks I am,” he lowered his voice, “if he walks in when I’m not dressed properly, he’s going to ask questions. Scratch that, he _will_ ask questions.” The young teen motioned to where Jack walked away. “Why in the world would you put him right next to me when you keep telling me not to show my true gender? You are just a giant ball of,” he made a face, his hands gripping the air, “contradictions.”

            “Calm down, I’ll make sure nothing happens.” Stoick responded easily. Hiccup rolled his eyes and made a move to go to his room but his father stuck an arm out. “And, if he,” there was a pause, “tries anything just tell me-”

            “Ugh, really?!” He screamed, moving upstairs without another word. “Why not just stick me next to a hungry bear but, oh, if it tries to eat me I’ll let you know.” He muttered under his breath, causing servants to swerve out of his general direction. “But don’t worry; it’s all to keep me safe.”

* * *

 

            Hiccup was lying in his room, already changed into a lighter, more appropriate night gown. It was a white silk, which billowed whenever he moved. He didn’t mind the gown since it felt like water on his skin. It was only thin straps that held onto his thin shoulders, leaving his stick-like, freckled arms exposed. Jack was taking a bath, finished with his packing.

            The young Viking looked at the one door that separated the two. All Hiccup had to do was open the door and Jack would be right there. Which meant it would be harder to hide his secret from the soldier, not to mention other privacies. Suddenly, the door he was looking at began to rattle and it opened, revealing Jack. Hiccup hurried to sit up, gawking at the shirtless, still dripping wet teen. “What do you think you’re doing?’ He screamed. _This is exactly the behavior I was dreading!_

            “I never realized how amazing being rich is! Those servants give one hell of a body scrub!” Jack ignored the fuming teen, walking into the room nonchalantly. “I’ve never felt so clean in my life,” he sighed. Now that he was out of his armor, Hiccup could see he was built, but not like a Viking. His muscles were subtle and lean, his legs covered by pants but they seemed strong. His hair was plastered to his forehead with water.

            “Don’t you have elves back at your place?” Hiccup curled his knees to his chest, playing with the fabric of his gown. “Couldn’t they just do everything?”

            “Please, you think I’m going to let those little devils near my body you’re nuts. They’d bite me before they even think of washing me.” Jack wandered around the room, looking at the few drawings the Viking managed to hang up without his father yelling.

            “That’s gross,” Hiccup said.

            “I know right, they’re weird.” The soldier looked closer at a drawing.

            “No, I meant them biting you before washing you. Who knows how many diseases are on your skin.” The small teen smiled as Jack glared playfully.

            “So do you wash like that every day?” The older boy made his way to the bed, finding the princess looking smaller when she was curled up like that. She continued to play with the hem of her dress, making her seem almost childlike.

            “No, I wash by myself,” he said lightly. No one was allowed to be in the bath when Hiccup was there. It was one of the number one rules for the servants. Nobody touched or looked at the princess when she was in the bath no matter what. Jack gave him a confused look and he sighed. “I’m very self conscious.” _More so of the fact that I’m hiding a giant secret from the whole village._

            “Yeah, okay princess,” the teen shrugged. He went around the room again, small droplets of water tracking behind him. “For a princess you sure do have a plain room. I thought it would be all rainbows and glitter.”

            “Well then you obviously don’t know me.” Hiccup finally stretched out his legs, inspecting his bare foot. Jack took notice he was missing his left foot but didn’t comment. “We ran out of all the glitter and rainbows after my fifth birthday, so we won’t have any to decorate your room, sorry.” He said with a slight laugh, tilting his head to look at Jack who smiled.

            “Sassy, sassy, sassy. It’s alright, I’ll make due,” he replied easily. “I’ll make my own glitter and rainbows.” He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, going to the window to look over the land. Dragons flew by and so did the people on them, the sky filling with them. “Hey,” Jack peered out, “do you have a guy to take you anywhere you want?”

            “No, Toothless does that for me. I don’t need someone to fly me around, why?” Hiccup crept up behind, trying to peer over his broad shoulders. He took a second to watch the few remaining droplets of water roll from Jack’s hair and travel across his marble like skin, twisting and turning over his muscles.

            “It looks like there’s someone waiting down there for you.” Jack pointed and Hiccup growled, seeing who it was. “Boyfriend?” The smaller teen scoffed, rolling her eyes.

            “As if, he’s my cousin. I thought I told him to stop stalking me.” He muttered, opening the window to lean out. “Snoutlout!” He screamed, catching the boy’s attention immediately. He was sitting on his dragon, waiting for something and Hiccup had an idea what he was waiting for. “What are you doing here?” Jack was behind him; painfully close really, leaning his bare chest against the small teen’s back.

            “I was just around the neighborhood and was going to see if you wanted-” Snoutlout stopped, noticing Jack behind the princess. His eyes instantly narrowed and he commanded his dragon to rise. It did and he was level with the window, hovering slightly though it was shaky. “Who is this?” He spat at Jack who nodded. _Great, now I’m going to have more trouble than I wanted with this. Thanks a lot father, doing a real good job picking out body guards._

            “This is Jack, he’s my gu-”

            “Her new fiancé, sorry buddy.” Jack cut off Hiccup, wrapping his arm around the Viking’s shoulder, squeezing him close. “First come first serve.”

            “Is this true?” Snoutlout looked at Hiccup with fury and pain. “Is he really your… _fiancé_?”

            Hiccup paused, knowing if he said yes, Snoutlout would finally leave him alone but then it would spread all over the village, if he said no Snoutlout would be endless in his pursuit. There was no winning in the situation he was thrown into so he just backed away, pretending to hear something. “Oh, I think that is my father calling. I must go, sorry to leave you both.” He sprinted out the door, not looking back.

            “Now you’ve gone and scared her off,” Jack whined playfully. He only got a dark look in return and took Hiccup’s place in the window, leaning casually. “Listen, Snotlut-”

            “It’s Snoutlout,” the boy grumbled.

            Jack flashed a smile. “Listen, Snoutlout, leave the princess alone. It’s obvious she doesn’t want to be bothered by you.” He flicked his white hair from his eyes. Snoutlout was instantly jealous of the other teen, being able to get so close to the princess, and even being, if proved, her fiancé.

            “You don’t know that,” he said bitterly.

            “It seemed like it when she ran for the door.” Jack ticked his head in the direction Hiccup ran. “And besides, I’m sure there are other, lovely, Viking girls. Go mate with them and leave the princess alone.” He laughed but it was tense now, feeling the kid wasn’t going to give up.

            “There is no one like her. Everyone knows it.” Snoutlout snarled and Hookfang followed suit. “Besides, what are you going to do about it?” He shook his head, his dark hair flying into his face.

            Jack frowned, not finding the conversation funny anymore. He had a job and he was going to do it. He floated out, surprising Snoutlout who could only gape. “Listen, I’m her guard from now and I have been entrusted with her safety.” Coming in close the Monstrous Nightmare moved, fire bubbling in its mouth but the rider just patted its head, calming it. “You come near her one more time the way you are now; I won’t hesitate to fight you.” They were almost face to face. “She. Doesn’t. Like. You.” He jabbed a long elegant finger into Snoutlout’s vest with every word.

            “I-” Jack glared, sapphire orbs burning. “I need to get home,” Snoutlout sniffed, pulling away from the window. The winter sprite gave a victory smile, going back into the room and latching the window shut. He turned around and planted his hands on his hips, wondering where Hiccup could have run off to.

* * *

 

            Hiccup was pulling off his night gown, pants already on. Toothless watched him the dim light of the shed. “I can’t believe this; Snoutlout is actually coming to my home now!” He had one arm out of the fabric while his head was still buried deep inside. His words were muffled as he stumbled around the small shed. “And not to mention Jack egging him on like that!” He moaned, still stuck in the dress. “How in the love of the dragons do you get these things off?!”

            “Hiccup, what are you doing in there?” The door was about to open but Toothless hurried to sit in front of it, keeping it from opening. “Hiccup?” It was Jack, the knob rattling loudly. “Hey princess you alright in there?”

            “Uh, y-yeah, just, putting stuff away!” The Viking cursed loudly in his head, rushing to get his dress back on now. He left the pants knowing he had no time for that. “Just a second!” He shouted as there was another knock.

            “Look, if something is wrong I’m gonna break in there.” Jack stood outside, his staff ready to blow a hole in the door. He was just about to charge when the door opened quickly, Hiccup stepping out with Toothless, shutting the door with a slam. The winter sprite didn’t get enough time to see inside, but the princess was obviously hiding something as she stood there out of breath and hair sticking up. “Is there something I should know about?”

            “What?” Hiccup waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the question. “I was just, you know, doing princess stuff.” He smiled and noticed his dress was hitched in one place and he tugged it down before casting his gaze back to Jack. “Relax, I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

            “Uh huh,” the soldier narrowed his eyes slightly. “Are those pants?” He moved his staff to lift the edge of the gown and Hiccup backed away as Toothless growled. “Seriously, what’s going on?” The princess just walked up to him, clapping him on the shoulder gently, his smile forced.

            “You worry too much Jack. Now I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” And with that she was gone. Toothless gave the soldier a dirty look before going off behind the home to sleep. Jack just shook his head trying to figure what happened. Eventually he gave up and went inside as well, his head pounding.

            And it was only the first day.


	5. Chapter 5

            Hiccup was dreaming about dragons, a peaceful smile on his face as he slept. Jack found the door unlocked so he came into the room quietly, watching the small Viking sleep. He found something odd about the princess, maybe it was the way she hid from him or just her attitude in general. She was a Viking, but she was different than the others he had seen and she certainly wasn’t very lady-like by any means.

            He approached her, knowing it was getting close to morning as the sun was already rising above the horizon. Smiling, the winter sprite noticed how innocent she looked when she wasn’t making snarky comments at people or pretending to behave. Her freckles dotted her cheeks and along her nose, her long eye lashes casting slight shadows on her skin. Sighing, she moved slightly.

            “Hey, princess, it’s time to get up.” Jack poked at her shoulder, finding she was a lot bonier than he expected. There was a moan and the blankets were pulled over her head in a vain effort to block him out. “Let’s go, you have princess things to do right?” He grabbed the blankets and yanked.

            Hiccup glared at the boy, still not fully aware of his surroundings. Jack threw back the blankets completely, exposing the smaller teen to the cold air. With a groan Hiccup buried his face into his pillows, not wanting to deal with the soldier. “Go away.”

            “Come on,” Jack urged, not so friendly any more. He grabbed the skinny teen’s shoulders, trying to pull her from the bed. His grip slipped and she curled up tighter. “You’re not making this easy for me,” he muttered. This time he leaned on the bed with one knee, hoping to get a better leverage to hoist her up.

            “I said go away,” Hiccup growled. Jack’s cold fingers were on his shoulders again, pulling him up slightly before the Viking shook him off. Jack just let out a sigh and kept his hands on either side of his face, boxing him against the bed with his body. _I somehow find this won’t end well_. Hiccup peeked at him, still half awake. “Don’t you listen?”

            There was a knock on the door and both of the teens froze, eyes glued to the entrance. Toothless scratched at the door, pushing on it until it busted open. _Well there goes another door._ Hiccup frowned slightly. The servant came in half way, eyes widening. “I-I didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” they whispered into their hand, cheeks bright red. “I-I’m sorry princess.”

            “What are you-” Hiccup tried to lean forward but realized why the servant was acting so strange. Jack was blocking him from moving, his deep blue eyes searching the Viking’s face for something. Both of them looked at each other, not saying a word until Toothless finally growled and made a move near Jack. “Uh, can I, you know, get up now?”

            “What?” Jack blinked, breaking out of his trance. “Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. You just wouldn’t get up.” He shrugged, backing off as if they had only been playing a game. “I’m going to go down stairs now.” He jerked his thumb to the door and quickly made his way out, brushing past the servant who was still pink.

            Hiccup sat up and threw his pillow at the door, his chest heaving. “I have others to do that for me! Stay in your room Frost!” He shouted, clenching his jaw, hating himself for being caught off guard. His dark stare turned to the servant who yelped and hid in the hallway. _Great, now he’s really messing up my life more than it is._

Toothless sat down with a huff and waited for his master to notice him and when he did his tail swished happily, batting around the pillow Hiccup had thrown. “Hey, Toothless, could you stop breaking down my doors?” He asked when he finally calmed down.

            Toothless ticked his head to one side, large eyes blinking as if to respond.

* * *

 

            Hiccup continued to glare at Jack the rest of the morning as they ate. Stoick either didn’t notice the tension or he decided to ignore it, luckily he wasn’t informed of the morning’s incident. The soldier himself felt like there were daggers stabbing him every time he looked to the princess. When he opened his mouth to speak she would narrow her eyes and he would instantly shut up, looking in the other direction.

            “So, what are you planning to do today Hiccup?” Stoick finally spoke, cutting the silence in the air. He knew his son wouldn’t do anything dangerous, all though there were times he would just disappear and come back hours later. It always worried him when that happened and it seemed to get worse as the boy got older.

            “Maybe walk around the village, go hang out with Astrid.” _Not like I have much of choice._ Hiccup shrugged, taking small bites of his meat. He had barely touched his food compared to his father and Jack. They both ate like it was their last meal. “What about you?”

            “I need to talk to the other Vikings about Pitch and not to mention Snoutlout’s upcoming birthday-” Hiccup let out a groan and Jack almost choked on his water at the noise. “Hiccup, he is your cousin and we need to respect our family.”

            The small teen bulged his eyes out and leaned back dramatically. “Exactly, he’s my _cousin_. Which is why I don’t think I should have to go to his party.” He pushed his plate away and crossed his arms. “All he’s going to do is chase after me and then I won’t have any fun so no thanks.”

            “Why are you guys having a party when Pitch is readying his army? Shouldn’t you guys be doing the same?” Jack put down his fork for a moment, looking at the two.

            “In our village, death isn’t a strange occurrence, we’re Vikings after all.” Stoick explained between bites. “So every time there’s a celebration we throw a party like it’s the last night of our lives, because for all we know,” he gave a grim smile, “it could be.”  Jack paled even more than he usually was and swallowed his throat suddenly dry. “Ah, don’t worry, it’s just a tradition.” The large man brushed off his concern.

            Hiccup gave a smile at the falter in Jack’s confidence, finding it funny a soldier would be so cautious about death. “I’m done,” he announced, standing. “I’m going outside with Toothless.”

            “And Jack,” Stoick added. He gave a nod to Jack who was glad to leave the conversation. He got up, rushing to the princess’s side. “You two be careful, I don’t want to hear about you getting in trouble.”

            “Please, like I would _ever_ do that,” Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked away. Jack raised an eyebrow as he followed, smirking slightly at the princess’s tone.

* * *

 

            “So is there anyone you actually hang out with or is everyone afraid to come near you?” Jack lagged behind the princess, not trusting Toothless enough to get near the dragon. He always seemed to give the soldier a dirty look whenever he came close to the Viking.

            “I have friends and no one is afraid to come near me,” Hiccup sighed. Jack took noticed that she was looking rather natural with her hair twisted back into a braid and her dark green dress really set off her eyes. Of course he wasn’t there to flirt; he was there to do a job.

            “Well I know someone who isn’t afraid to come near you and it looks like he’s up ahead.” Jack smiled as Hiccup began to walk slower and hide behind Toothless, getting closer to the winter sprite. Just like he had said, Snoutlout was down the road and much to Hiccup’s luck, talking with Astrid. “What’s got you so worried princess?” Jack picked up his pace slightly, stepping in time with his companion. Toothless looked back and gave a warning growl.

            “Just shut it, okay?” Hiccup muttered and Jack raised his hands in defense. As they approached, Hiccup smiled and his whole stance changed. “Hello everyone,” he said sweetly. The soldier just stared for a moment, confused by the sudden attitude adjustment.

            “Ah,” Snoutlout straightened. “H-Hey Hiccup.” He rubbed the back of his head, earning a snort from Astrid.

            “Hello,” Hiccup smiled, digging his nails into his palms. _I swear if you touch me I’ll_ \- He felt a hand touch his arm gently and found Jack stepping closer, almost protective. Toothless moved closer as well after noticing the soldier’s movements. “Oh, Astrid, this is my new guard,” he rushed the word ‘guard’ in case Jack tried anything. “Jack, this is Astrid.”

            “Nice to meet you Jack.” Astrid held out a hand and Jack took it, finding he liked her better than Snoutlout. “Oh, this is Snoutlout-”

“We’ve met,” both teens said at the same time. Their gaze clashed and Astrid turned to Hiccup, not wanting to deal with them. “I didn’t know your father was that worried about the war.” She tilted her head, blonde hair falling into her eye.

            “He is just being protective,” Hiccup waved his hand carelessly. _Overprotective like a hormonal mother bear, but it’s only natural._ He gave a small laugh and Snoutlout joined in, his fingers tapping restlessly against his pants.

            “Yeah, I guess your dad can be a little worried about these things.” Astrid crossed her arms, shrugging. Jack raised an eyebrow, still not used to the conversation around him. Hiccup had been a completely different person when it was just them. Something seemed off. “Well, anyways, you want to go meet the twins up?”

            “I would love to,” Hiccup began to walk, keeping Toothless between him and Snoutlout. Jack strayed behind with Astrid, both of them walking slowly.

            “So, how long have you been with the princess?” Astrid asked as she watched the three figures in front of her. Jack could tell she was probably one of the prettier girls in the village. He looked to her and then Hiccup, something nagging him about the freckled teen.

            “This is my second day on the job.”  Jack bit the inside of his lip, contemplating if he should speak up. So instead he just lowered his voice, hoping Hiccup wouldn’t hear. “Hey, about the princess, does she always act like this?”

            “Hm?” Astrid glanced at the girl in front of her. “Yeah, she’s a little proper and quiet, but she’s nice to hang out with. Her dad is a friend with everyone so she’s always talking to people.” She explained, not seeing what he was getting at. “Why?”

            “No reason, I’m just not used to people like her,” he lied quickly. She had been sarcastic, rude, and pushy when he was with her before. None of what Astrid said made sense to the winter sprite as they continued down the streets. “So who are the twins?” He wanted to get off the topic.

            “Ruffnut and Tuffnut are some friends of ours. They usually meet us down in the center of town.” Astrid looked down the road, finding they were almost there. “They’re right down there.” She pointed to the two figures standing a ways off.

            Jack squinted, not sure what to make of the twins. “Which one is which?”

            “Ruffnut is Tuffnut’s sister. They like to pretend they’re not related but it’s pretty obvious when you get to know them.” The girl began to pick up her pace, going to Hiccup as Jack stayed behind for a moment. Finally he jogged slightly, walking beside Hiccup who just glanced at him.

            “Well look who finally decided to show up,” Ruffnut, Jack believed her to be, said. She wasn’t ugly, but she wasn’t exactly the most beautiful girl either. Her blonde hair was long and hidden under a helmet, braided on both sides. Her brother had the same bright hair, only his was loose. They both had the same stance, slightly leaning forward with their arms hanging at their sides. The soldier kept his mouth shut since she didn’t seem to notice him as he studied them.

            “Yeah, it’s about time,” Tuffnut laughed harshly. He looked at Hiccup and blushed. “W-Well except you princess, you’re allowed to be late.” He kicked at the ground like a small boy getting flustered. His sister smacked him quickly, sending his helmet flying.

            “Really guys?” Astrid scoffed at the fighting that proceeded. Hiccup only laughed softly into his hand and Jack narrowed his eyes. “Oh, hey, this is Jack, he’s Hiccup’s body guard.” She motioned to the winter sprite and the twins stared for a moment.

Ruffnut approached him like an animal would to food. It almost seemed like she was sniffing him. “So, do you just, like, keep people off the princess or what?”

“That’s pretty much the criteria, yeah,” Jack said slowly. The Viking girl nodded, walking away slowly. He suddenly felt very violated as her eyes roamed up and down his body, even if he had his armor on. Now Tuffnut came up, his lips pinched.

“Do you get to see the princess, like,” he lowered his voice, “naked because you have to guard her when she washes?” His eyebrows went up suggestively and it was Jack’s turn to back away. Snoutlout made an obvious show of anger as his nostrils flared. While no one was paying attention to him, Hiccup glared quickly. _If you even attempt to answer that question Toothless will have a good, cold meal tonight._

“You know, I feel like I should not be allowed to answer any more of your questions.” The soldier clapped his hands together as if reading Hiccup’s mind and back tracked until he was standing next to Hiccup once again. Toothless swatted at him with his tail, disapproving greatly.

“Guys, lay off him.” Astrid walked next to Ruffnut, leaning on her shoulder. The other girl gave a growl but didn’t move away. “We came to hang out, not torture the poor guy. Besides, I’m pretty sure Hiccup wouldn’t like it if we messed with him.”

Hiccup blinked for a moment. _Well, if we lost him then we wouldn’t have to worry about that, now would we?_ “Of course,” he smiled. Snoutlout and Tuffnut shared a look before sending Jack a gaze that could only be filled with ill wishes and death. “Where would you guys like to go?” Hiccup recaptured their attention.

“Anywhere you’d like!” Both said, practically drooling. Now it was Ruffnut and Astrid’s turn to share a look.

“Why don’t we just head to the meeting hall, we can just sit around.” Astrid offered, already starting off towards the large building. “Is there a problem with that?” Ruffnut shrugged and followed while the boys just looked to Hiccup who nodded. He gave a smile but Jack could see it didn’t show in his eyes. He was just playing a character until he went home.

Jack waited till the two boys moved ahead, leaving Hiccup alone. He caught up with the princess, catching her by her elbow before she could get away. “What is with you? You’re a completely different person.” His blue eyes searched the greens of Hiccup’s trying to find the answer.

“I’m just doing my job,” he said simply. His voice was clipped and his jaw clenched. “If you don’t like it then don’t hang out with us.” He shook him off and marched away, Toothless following.

“You- I-” Jack was still trying to figure out what happened, swinging his arms around wildly in a mad attempt to understand. “You can’t just do that!” He chased after the princess, not wanting to leave her alone with her father breathing down his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

            Jack had been officially introduced to all of Hiccup’s friends, including Fishlegs who managed to catch up at the last minute. He was large and recited bits of information that the soldier didn’t even knew existed. All through the day, Snoutlout and Tuffnut had sent dirty looks and jeers at him, always trying to get closer to the princess. Luckily, Fishlegs didn’t seem interested in the girl; instead, he continued to explain to Astrid and Ruffnut some fact about a dragon. Eventually Jack just tuned out and stared at Hiccup who was continuing to act different.

            It had bothered him. After they all said their goodbyes and Hiccup made his way home, Jack decided to confront her, hoping she wouldn’t sick Toothless on him. He approached her slowly, watching the dragon for any signs of hostility, though he only gave a small growl. “Hey, princess, can I ask you something?”

            “No, you can’t see me naked,” she said flatly. _Nice_ _try Frost, but no._

            “What?” Jack could feel his cheeks heat up a little at being caught off guard. “No! I just wanted to talk to you about today.” He explained a little too quickly, his words rushing together.

            “You can’t date Astrid; she’s not into the fairy-types.” The princess flicked her hair off her shoulder in an almost snarky way.

          “I don’t want to date her-” The soldier stopped talking and even walking, raising an eyebrow. “Fairy-types?” He repeated.

            “That’s right,” Hiccup sighed. Toothless gave a gummy smile to the soldier, mocking him along with his master. “Is there something wrong with that term?” Her green eyes casted sideways, glancing at Jack who pursed his lips. “I thought you were a winter fairy?”

            “I’m a sprite, soldier, teenager, boy, and a very hot man, but _never_ a fairy. Get that straight.” He sneered, shaking his head so his white hair fell into his eyes. The princess laughed and he just huffed, crossing his arms. “I can’t believe you’re so two faced.”

            “Excuse me?” Hiccup glared. _Oh no, he didn’t._

            “Oh, I’m sorry Miss Lying-Two-Faced-Sarcastic-Liar-Mc-Liar, did you not hear me over your two faced lying sarcastic comments?” Jack pretended to be concerned. “Let me say it louder than,” he cleared his throat, “I can’t believe you’re so two faced!” He shouted but it was good there weren’t others around him otherwise it would have caused a scene.

            “Who are you calling two faced you has been winter fairy?” Hiccup immediately stopped, his hands planted on his hips, his eye brows raised in disbelief. _He better think twice before he starts something._ At Jack’s look of shock Hiccup nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah, that’s right! I told my father I didn’t need a guard and I end up stuck with you, at least he respected my wishes and sent me a prancing icicle instead.”

            Now Jack just dropped his jaw and looked around to see if anyone was witnessing this as well, but they were alone aside from Toothless who was finding their quarrel entertaining. “Well I’m sorry that you don’t need a guard since your gargantuanlizardmonster,” he mashed the words together, “eats anyone you don’t like!”

            “Toothless isn’t my guard, he’s my friend and he’s the only one who understands me,” Hiccup shot back angrily, now red from all his burning passion. _Just shut your mouth before I shut it for you!_ He pet Toothless’s nose, his smoldering gaze still on Jack. “He protects me because he loves me.”

            “Oh, that’s great, so only a _lizard_ is capable of loving someone like you,” the soldier nodded, “makes perfect sense!” Hiccup was about to shoot back an answer but Jack held up a hand, holding back his anger. He had enough of the shouting, he only wanted answers. “Look, I just wanted to know why you act so differently around people than with me and your dad. That was it, there was no ulterior motive or trying to make a move, I just wanted to know.”

            Hiccup continued walking, finally calming down. He let out a long breath before deciding to answer. He knew Jack didn’t want to be stuck with him and vice versa, but they were bonded together no matter what, so they might as well _try_ and get along. No matter how difficult it seemed. “Look, I’m supposed to be sweet and nice to those I see, when I get home, I can be myself without having to worry about how I act.”

            Jack nodded his head slowly, trying to understand. “So the nice girl card is what you do when you’re outside so they all think you’re a good princess, and when you get home you’re sarcastic and witty?” He said looking up as if the sky had the answer. “Is that right?”

            “Basically, yes. I hate behaving like everything is perfect and nothing bothers me.” Hiccup bit his lip, wondering if Jack would go around telling people now. His father wouldn’t be too happy about that if he did. “It’s just something my father thinks is necessary.”

            “Why?” The winter sprite asked and the princess hunched her shoulders defensively, her hand instantly going to Toothless’s scales for comfort.

            “Morale,” he lied. “When the Vikings see someone or something to protect, it makes them want to keep fighting.” It was the same lie his father told him since he was too little to understand why he was being raised as a girl. All those years of wondering why he wasn’t like the other girls, he was told the same thing over and over again until he realized it himself.

            “So you’re pretty much like a trophy for these people?” Jack narrowed his blue eyes, his voice holding disbelief. “That’s horrible; you shouldn’t treat people like a prize you can win.”

            Hiccup shrugged indifferently, his hand curling and falling from Toothless. “It’s our way to survive. Like my father said, we’re Vikings, we are constantly putting our lives in danger and dying, we need something to keep people alive for the most part.” He looked away, some stray hair falling into his freckled face. “It just so happens that I’m the thing that keeps them going.”

            “But, do you have a say in it?” Jack’s voice was gentle now, the sudden argument from earlier completely forgotten as the sun was setting. They were bathed in a warm yellow light, pink highlighting their hair as they moved along. There was a slight chill in the air, but neither of the teens seemed to notice as they breathed together.

            “No,” Hiccup said quietly, realizing Jack was right. “I don’t… but I have to.”  His green eyes, when they met Jack’s, were alight from the golden glow around them. Jack swallowed, suddenly finding the princess slightly more attractive than he thought at first. She wasn’t a natural beauty like Astrid and she was, most defiantly, flat chested, but there was something about her eyes and personality that set out from the rest. There was something alluring in the way she carried herself yet the vulnerability of her gaze sent chills up his spine. Now the winter sprite was panicking, finding he was in a dangerous zone if things continued.

            “Oh,” was all he could muster. They both looked away, not saying anything for a while. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke, folding his hands behind his back. “So, why don’t we make a truce then?”

            Hiccup tilted his head, looking at Toothless, who just let out a sigh, continuing to walk. “A truce on what?” He was still a little wary of the soldier.

            “Like, I’ll continue to be your guard and you just do whatever it is you do.  I won’t call you two faced again as long as you don’t call me a fairy.” He explained, grinning now. “So is it a deal, princess?”

            Now it was Hiccup’s turn to give a smile, hers more shy and reserved, make Jack’s stomach tingle. He blamed it on the food they had eaten for lunch, dismissing it as it continued. “Deal,” she laughed. She held out a hand, waiting for him to take it as she tilted her head again, hair falling into her eyes. Now the tingling turned to a full on buzzing that traveled up into his lungs and throat. It was almost burning as he slipped his hand into hers. There was a jolt and they separated quickly, holding their hands to their chests.

            “Sorry,” Jack rubbed the back of his head, fighting to hold back a blush, “static.”

* * *

 

            North looked around his table, finding his counterparts waiting to listen. Tooth sat on his right, not wanting to sit and found it easier to just flutter next to the table. Her rainbow of feathers fluttered around her as she did, reflecting light off their soft surfaces. On North’s left was Sandy, who needed an extra boost in his chair in order to see over the table. He may have been small, but he was one of the most powerful out of them. At the opposite side of the table was Bunnymund, looking angrier than usual, which was strange since he was a rabbit. The patterns on his arms and face stuck out great as he twitched his nose, losing patients.

            “Can we start?” He asked, tapping a large paw against the floor. He felt something brush against his hind leg, most likely an elf, but he wasn’t completely sure. “We can’t waist anytime.”

            “I know,” North agreed, looking at each of them. “Pitch is planning something big this time and we need all our allies and forces going into this battle.” He spread his hands out on the table, showing the scars and tattoos that were riddled across his skin. “I’ve already got Stoick with us, though that isn’t much of a difference. We could barley hold him back last time he attacked, and it was only the four of us.”

            “Well what are we supposed to do this time? He knows our moves and our weaknesses.” Tooth put in, frowning. She blinked as she thought, her eye lashes catching the light coming through the window. “He knows what we’re planning.”

            “That’s where Stoick comes in. Berk has managed to stay out of the war so far, but now that they’ve joined, we’ll have a surprise against Pitch. He doesn’t know Stoick’s weakness or strengths.” North scratched at his graying beard, not able to sit still as he talked. “Though I’m not sure how long we have till Pitch finds a way to counter attack us.”

            “Then we need to attack him before he can attack us!” Bunnymund slammed a paw against the table, glaring. Sandy watched mutely, his head just coming above the table to participate. A figure of Pitched floated above his head, golden and ever shifting. The large rabbit pointed to it. “He’s going to get us if we don’t strike first.” Now the golden image changed to where Pitch was dying and the sand dispersed.

            “We can’t just attack when our forces aren’t prepared themselves, that’s dangerous and stupid. It will most likely end with us getting greatly wounded or killed even.” North shot him down immediately, not wanting to beat around the bush. His blue eyes were fierce as he talked, giving Tooth the chills. It always amazed her how North was such a serious person when he needed to be. “We need to wait and see what he’s planning, and then we’ll make out move.”

            “But by then we could all be dead!” Bunnymund exploded. His ears stood with attention, throwing his paws wildly in the air as he spoke. “North, you need to see that any way we look at it the casualties will be great no matter which plan we use.”

            “Then why should we attack him when we can plan?” North stood now, pursing his lips. Tooth moved back slightly, afraid to get in the cross fire of the two. She glanced at Sandy who made small golden models of the two fighting with sand and she nodded, folding and unfolding her fingers. “We wait and plan something out, there is nothing else we can do right now.”

            “Then why did you even call this meeting?” Bunnymund stood as well, eyes narrowing. “I could be training.”

            “I called this meeting to make sure you all knew what was going on. Jack is with Stoick right now so I needed to make sure everyone was up to pace before we did anything.” North breathed slowly, trying to refrain from screaming again. He needed to be calm if he was going to win against Pitch. The dark man fed off anger, anxiety, and fears. North wouldn’t let him win.

            “So that’s why it’s been so quiet here. Little winter boy is gone,” Bunnymund gave a smile, looking around. “Much nicer I must say.”

            “He’s one of us Bunnymund, don’t,” Tooth warned gently. She turned to North, hoping to lighten the situation. “So what is he doing by Stoick then?”

            North sat down at the same time Bunnymund did, both of them crossing their arms. “He’s in charge of watching over Stoick’s daughter,” he paused, “I just hope he doesn’t cause trouble.”

* * *

 

            Hiccup had disappeared right away when they got back and Jack knew she had gone to the small shed that sat outside the house. Toothless went with him, but now it was late and he was creeping back in the hut, his hands dirtied with black smudges that he tried to rub off while going to his room. Jack was waiting in the hall, making sure she got to bed before he did anything. He suddenly felt protective, though he couldn’t exactly explain why.

            “You’re still up?” Hiccup asked, reaching for his door, it was a new one… again. He wasn’t expecting Jack to be waiting for him, even if it did make his limbs tingle. It was like when you fell asleep on your arm and it felt like there were bugs crawling all over. He wasn’t used to it and he wondered if he was allergic to the winter sprite. _Oh that would just make everything ironic, wouldn’t it?_ “I thought you would have gone to sleep by now?”

            “Hm?” Jack blinked at the princess, trying to muster up his voice. “Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were in bed. You know, being your guard and all.” He looked around the hallway, no servants around since they all went to their rooms to sleep.

            Both of them looked somewhere else but each other. There was a different feeling about them as they stood so close yet so far. “Well, I’ll be going to sleep now. You should too.” Hiccup said, peeking at the taller teen. He bit his lip, his fingers brushing the door handle in a barely attempted escape. It was like his body didn’t want to leave the spot.

            Jack finally looked at her, the way she casted her gaze at him and her hair fell around her. She looked so innocent and sweet when she wasn’t making comments about things. There was a smudge on her cheek, covering her freckles that the soldier decided he liked. They were like her calling card whenever he looked at her. “Yeah, I suppose I should.” He laughed lightly, reaching out without thinking. His thumb brushed against the smudge, rubbing it away.

            There was a deafening silence. Hiccup didn’t know what to say or think as the spot Jack touched began to flame up. The winter sprite’s touch had been cold, but now there was a burning heat. Jack stepped back quickly, fumbling to reach for his door. “I-I-there was a mark on your-your face. Sorry about that.” He mumbled, finally grabbing the knob and twisting it open with more force than needed. The door was open, but his body didn’t move.

            “Thanks,” Hiccup whispered. He nodded tightly, wondering if Jack could see his expression in the dim light. “Goodnight,” he said, finally opening his door.

            Jack waved slightly, moving one foot into his room reluctantly. “Goodnight.” They went into their separate rooms, just one door separating them now. Jack clutched his chest, hoping to stop his heart from beating so hard. It was practically beating against his rib cage and it hurt greatly. He didn’t even make it to the bed; instead, he leaned against the wall, sliding down till he was sitting on the floor. His cheeks were now pink, his eyes wide as he just stared at the floor in wonder. There was something wrong with him if he was doing what he thought what he was doing.

            And it most likely wouldn’t have a happy ending.

* * *

 

            As night began to spread itself across the land, the shadows in the Dark Kingdom were coming to life. Nightmares of anything imaginable, pulling themselves from the dark that lurked in every corner. Their master and creator prowled the streets, making sure everything was going as planned. With growing fears about the war and himself, his nightmares were gaining more power.

            Pitch Black stopped at a particular nightmare, his golden eyes looking at its craftsmanship carefully.  He didn’t want his army to have any flaws if he was going against his old enemies. It was a large horse, eyes a bright yellow illuminated with anger and anxiety that it captured from the people of the land. Its mane billowed in the breeze, dissolving at the very ends and collecting into the inky sky above. It neighed and reared back, showing off its incredible stature.

            Pitch let out a low laugh, petting its snout as it came back down. “Yes,” he said in a rumbling voice. Other nightmares began to gather around him, feeding him power they collected. “Everything is going perfectly,” he smiled. The nightmares blended together, letting their energy be taken. “Soon, very soon,” he murmured with sickening joy.

            The tall man continued to stalk down his streets, gathering his nightmares for the battle to come.


	7. Chapter 7

            Hiccup couldn’t seem to sit still. Snoutlout’s party was only a day away and now he was stuck picking out dresses for the celebration. Jack was wandering around the room again, trying not to seem interested in the princess as she sat alone on a chair, watching her servants pick dress after dress. All different colors and shapes, all of them not right. The servants urged her to try them on but she refused kindly. Toothless was by her side, sleeping peacefully.

            “How about this one princess?” A girl held up a bright purple dress with feathers trailing the hem on the back. Jack let out a laugh before Hiccup could speak. Everyone turned to look at him as he wiped his eyes.

            Hiccup raised an eyebrow, a small smile showing on his face. It had been a good three days since the two had their argument and everyone could notice the change between them, even if they didn’t themselves. Now that he and Jack had made a truce, he didn’t seem to mind the soldier. In fact he was entertaining. “Is there something you would like to say?” He tilted his head, feeling his braid sway against his back.

            “Yeah,” he leaned against the wall. “Is this a birthday or a circus?” At his comment the servant frowned, looking at the dress in her hands. Jack felt sorry for her so he stood up straight, taking the fabric of catastrophe out of her hands and throwing it to the floor. “No offense, but these dresses are ridiculous.”

            “And what would your choice be?” Hiccup smirked, leaning her chin on her hand to watch the soldier. The winter sprite went to the closet, over flowing with gowns of all kinds. He shuffled through them for a while, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinized each one, shaking his head before throwing them to the floor with the rest. The servants huddled around, worried that the dresses would be ruined by his careless manner and that they would get in trouble for it.

            After a good half hour Jack finally grabbed one, pulling it out from the closet with a smile. “Got it!” He sang, going over to the princess while trying to hide it behind his back.

            _It better not be a skimpy dress, otherwise someone is getting kicked out_. “Let us see it,” Hiccup tried to peek. Jack moved away, holding up a finger and wagging it. “Well, how am I going to know if like it if I can’t see it?”

            “You have to try it on,” Jack insisted, bouncing on his heels. Hiccup was about to protest but he just shook his head. “Come on, just trust me on this.” He winked and the servants whispered about themselves. “You have to try it on before you say anything about it.” The winter sprite warned, handing over the gown. Toothless blinked his electric green eyes at the dress and the two teens, putting his head back down slowly and going to sleep.

            “Alright, have it your way.” Hiccup shrugged indifferently but he was practically shaking on the inside as he felt the fabric hit his hand. “Everyone out, I need to change for _Jack Frost_ ,” he said his name with great emphasis, causing another stir among the servants. They all left as to the princess’s orders and, of course, Jack was the last to leave, giving another wink before shutting the door.

            Now that Hiccup was alone he sighed, quickly stepping out of the light gown he had on and into the one Jack picked out. He hurried to close it, not wanting any reason for the servants to touch his body and find he was missing his most feminine details. He finished and opened the door, motioning for them to come back in.

            Jack grabbed his hand without warning, dragging the smaller teen in front of the mirror so they could see. Hiccup snatched his hand back, afraid Jack could feel how his heart beat was raised. His green eyes took in his image, it was a dark green dress that was tight around the waist and chest, and then flowed out to have a dark brown trim on the bottom. The sleeves were tight until the elbows where they belled out, flowing around Hiccup’s wrist beautifully. His eyes then travel up, catching Jack’s gaze in the reflection.

            “So, how’d I do?” He asked expectantly. His white hair framed his face, showing off his high cheek bones and sapphire eyes. He had never noticed the winter sprite had a small beauty mark in the corner of his left eye. “Well?” Said teen pressed, jarring the smaller teen out of his haze. Hiccup didn’t realize he had been staring at the soldier, his cheeks flushing slightly as he touched the soft fabric. “Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Jack whined.

            “No,” Hiccup smiled a little, ducking his head, “it’s beautiful.” Usually he hated wearing dresses, knowing it was all just a lie. But the one he was wearing, the one Jack picked out, felt different somehow. He suddenly shook his head, stepping away from the mirror and away from the winter sprite. “I’ll wear this, now everyone out again.” He shooed them out, but Jack lingered, pretending to find the pattern in wooden floorboards amusing. “Jack, when I say everyone that applies to you too.”

            “Huh, oh, right.” Jack’s gaze felt like a spotlight on the younger teen, the way they trailed down his body and back up again. “I was just wondering, if you, you know, have to have a date to go to the party or what?” He kicked at the floor shyly. Toothless let out a small sigh almost sounding like a laugh, both glanced at him then back to each other.

            The princess raised her eyebrows, her lips puckering and then flattening as she thought for a moment. “No, not necessarily. Why? Were you planning on asking someone?” Her movements were jerky, her hands flying around her face.

            “Well, I’m escorting you aren’t I? I mean,” he coughed, “I am your guard, so I should probably stay near you.”  Now there was silence, only interrupted by the soft speaking of the servants in the hall. “Well, if you don’t want me to stay near you, then I guess I could leave you alone…” He suddenly said, blushing furiously.

            He turned away from Hiccup who bit his lip. “My father told you to stay with me no matter what, so even if I said to go you couldn’t.” He was wondering what he was even saying himself. He was never like this with his other friends. Then again, none of them ever made him feel like this before. “So…”

            “I guess we’re stuck with each other then?” Jack clapped his hands together lightly, nodding his head as if the conversation hadn’t made his face burn with embarrassment. “Well, then I can’t wait to go to the party with you.” He gave one last large nod, almost a bow, and walked out.

            Hiccup waited till the door was closed and he let out the breath he had been holding. He collapsed into the chair, tilting his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. Toothless finally sat up now, dropping his large head into the boy’s lap, letting out a noise from deep within his throat. Hiccup just patted his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “Toothless, what am I going to do?” He asked quietly in case anyone was listening in (Jack). “I think I just got asked out on a date.”

* * *

 

            There was a loud racket coming from downstairs and Hiccup couldn’t seem to go back to sleep. He sat up, wondering if it was Toothless trying to get into his room again. When he looked out in the hall there was no one there, not even Jack was awake. The young teen crept downstairs, finally translating the rough noise to his father’s voice and someone else’s he couldn’t quite place.

            He walked into the kitchen, his eyes narrowed at his father and the man sitting across from him. Both of them stopped talking and looked to Hiccup, shocked to find the child up so early. “Hiccup, I haven’t seen you in ages,” Spitelout stood. The princess stepped back momentarily, finding his uncle in his hut unnerving. He looked so much like Snoutlout it scared him. “How have you been?”

            “I…” Hiccup looked to his father who motioned for him to respond. “I have been good, uncle, you?” He smiled, but he wondered if they could see how in the corner of his lip his muscles were twitching ever so slightly.

            “Ah, you know, working on Snoutlout’s celebration. I can’t believe he’s only sixteen and he’s grown into such a man.” Spitelout laughed and Stoick joined in.

            Hiccup just watched, slightly jealous of his cousin for having the ability to hit puberty before he could barely even walk. Hiccup, on the other hand, was still small enough to be mistaken for a girl, not to mention his voice was still high enough to trick everyone even more. He was waiting for the day when he opened his mouth to speak and suddenly everyone would just… know. _But then again they seem to be ignorant about most things…_

            “You are coming, right?” Spitelout broke his train of thought. “Snoutlout has been begging me and begging me to make sure you come.” The large man scratched the stubble on his chin, looking down at the princess who just blinked. He was apparently unaware that his son was stalking her, though everyone else seemed to know about it.

            “Of course she is,” Stoick said for Hiccup, “we’re family.”

            _Exactly_. Hiccup sent a quick glare to his father when his uncle was looking away and then he headed for the stairs, not wanting to stick around. “I am going to go change, have a nice day uncle.” He said quickly, only one step up the stairs when something slammed into him. His balance was off and he waited for the ground to make friends with his body, but something caught around his waist, anchoring him.

            “Ah, Jack good morning,” Stoick said with slight annoyance. Hiccup blinked, finding he wasn’t in pain or on the ground. There was a slight chill and his eyes finally rose to meet Jack’s, his heart jarring. _Great, why not?! It seems like nothing else can go wrong anymore!_

            “Are you alright?” Jack asked in a low, soft voice. Hiccup was suddenly aware of the barely there distance between them and Jack, of course, wasn’t wearing a shirt at the moment. “I’m sorry, I just went to your room and you were gone so I-” He stopped, looking to the two large men behind Hiccup. “Oh, you have company.”

            “Spitelout, this is Jack, Hiccup’s,” Stoick gave the boy a dirty look for a moment, “ _guard_.” He stressed the word, hoping the soldier would get the hint and let go of his child. Apparently Jack didn’t get that or he just chose to ignore it, keeping Hiccup against him as he reached out a hand for Spitelout to shake. “Jack, this is Hiccup’s uncle.”

            “Nice to meet you Jack,” Spitelout laughed, shaking the boy’s hand. He gave a look to the two, terribly close and turned to Stoick, lowering his voice though it did little good. “Are you sure he’s _just_ a guard.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and his brother frowned deeply. Now Jack realized the situation and let go of Hiccup, setting her back on the ground as if she were a doll.  “Well, I should be heading back; Snoutlout is probably excited and waiting for the party.”

            Stoick stood, giving his brother a hug. “We’ll be there before sunset, so make sure to save the best drinks for us.” They both laughed and Jack could clearly see how they were related. Spitelout nodded, going to the door and waving at his niece before managing to fit himself through the exit. “Now, Jack, do you mind telling me why you were in my daughter’s room this morning?”

            “I was going to wake her up,” Jack shrugged, not understanding the severity of his actions. “But I guess she was already down stairs.” He smiled innocently.

            Stoick was about to shout but Hiccup stepped in between them, looking at his father with just as much anger. _I will handle this_. He mentally sent his thoughts, hoping his father would receive them, but with the large helmet on the man’s head, he doubted it. “Jack, why don’t you go upstairs and,” his green eyes trailed along perfect abs, “put a shirt on please.”

            “Yeah, alright,” the winter sprite casually walked away. He floated the rest of the way up the stairs, yawning loudly. Right as he left Stoick looked at his son with a red face, trying to keep his anger in check.

            “Do you mind explaining to me why you keep letting him into your room?” He asked, his words clipped. Multiple scenarios went through is head at that moment, many of them Jack playing the overly-hormonal teenage boy and his son the innocent and naïve girl he seduced. He shuddered.

            “He just wakes me up sometimes, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Hiccup shot back, planting his hands on his hips. “Look, he’s just doing his job, you can’t be mad at him for that.”

            “I can be mad because he could have found out about-” Stoick clamped his mouth shut quickly, afraid someone would hear. He sighed, turning towards the kitchen. “I’m just warning you not to get comfortable with him, if he finds out; everything could be over for us.”

            Hiccup huffed, blowing at his bangs as he marched upstairs. He was flustered from his father’s anger towards Jack and himself for actually standing up for the snow freak. Suddenly, he remembered that he was going to Snoutlout’s party with Jack as his, though he didn’t like the term, date.

            He just hoped his father would be too drunk to care.


	8. Chapter 8

            Jack tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes seeming to always glance at the stairs every five seconds. Hiccup was supposed to be done getting dressed about half an hour ago and she still hadn’t shown up. Stoick was waiting outside with Toothless, greeting others as they walked past the house, on their way to the party. Finally, Jack could hear the door click open and the hurried, stumbling footsteps of the princess thud over head.

            Hiccup was at the top of the stairs and Jack’s mouth unhinged slightly. She had her hair braided back at the crown and the rest was left flowing around her. The dress he had picked out set off her skin and showed off her freckles as she blushed. Her green eyes seemed brighter as she began to descend down the stairs, busy concentrating on her footing than on Jack. When she did finally look up there was a small gasp that escaped her mouth.

            Jack was dressed in his finest clothes North had packed for him. It was a simple brown vest over a gray dress shirt with brown slacks, and of course, no shoes. His hair still stuck up in random places, not wanting to comply with his pleas, though it looked dazzling in the evening sun that came through the windows. His sapphire eyes seemed to twinkle as he continued to stare at the princess.

            “Jack,” Hiccup approached slowly, “you’re drooling.” There was a hint of a smile as the soldier quickly swiped his sleeve against his mouth. “Now come on, we’re already late.” He grabbed Jack’s arm, pulling him out the door and into the slightly chilly air.

            “Excuse me? You’re the one who has to take half the day getting ready,” Jack reminded. He let Hiccup hold his arm, he liked the feeling that her small, warm hand gave through his shirt. Stoick waved for them to hurry as he already begun to walk, Toothless trotting beside him. When Hiccup still didn’t let go, Stoick gave them a firm gaze and they separated immediately.

            The winter sprite quirked his mouth, whispering to Hiccup. “I don’t think your dad wants me to go with you.”

            The princess just raised an eyebrow meeting his glance, both seemed to pause. “What gave you that idea? The overbearing parent-look he gives whenever he glances back every ten seconds or the fact that he’ll be breathing down my neck the whole night?” Jack let out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth when Stoick gave the “overbearing parent-look” over his shoulder. Hiccup nudged his side, “see?”

            “What? It’s not like I’m going to pull anything tonight.” The soldier sighed then promptly flushed and looked away. He coughed, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, I’m here to watch over you. Make sure that Snoutlout stays away.”

            “Well aren’t we gallant,” Hiccup said with an eye roll. “Better watch out, when Vikings get drunk, they tend to get,” he held back a snicker, “frisky.”

            “And what does that pertain to exactly?” Jack paled a little at the thought of Stoick getting… _frisky_.

            “Ah, let’s just make sure to not let anyone brush up against you, if you know what I mean.” The princess tucked some of her auburn hair behind her ear, showing more of her freckles. “Other than that these parties aren’t too bad, though I don’t go to many of them.” She shrugged.

            “Why? I thought you would be the life of the party.” They were getting close. You could hear the rumbling and clashing of the band and the chattering, more like screaming, of the Vikings beginning to gather in the center of town. Almost everybody was there, drinking, eating, and talking, most at the same time. Jack’s eyes widen in wonder, having never been to a party in a sense, he was actually excited for this.

            “Well, I’m not very social with others.” Hiccup explained, folding his hands behind his back, somehow finding Jack to be comfortable to talk to. “I really only talk to my friends you met. I don’t like parties.”

            “What? I thought everyone alive loved parties!” Jack looked at her in slight shock. When she just shook her head slowly his mouth flattened for a moment. “Well, I promise you tonight, I will make sure to stay by your side and make sure you have fun.” He smile again and this time Hiccup returned the favor.

            “You two, we’ve arrived, so please, be on your best behavior. I’ll be with the elders, so don’t get into any trouble.” Stoick warned, giving his son one last look before disappearing into the crowd of large men and women. Toothless stalked over to Hiccup’s side, not wanting to mingle with the others. He tended to stick by Hiccup at parties, just to comfort the small boy.

            “So, what do we do now?” Jack motioned to the movement of people in front of him, the swaying of the dancers, the arms swinging as people drank. “I’m not sure what to do,” he admitted. Hiccup just gave a gentle smile, taking his slightly chilled fingers in her hand and began to lead him into the crowd. People moved out of their way, especially with Toothless coming through. There were a few greetings for the princess and soft replies back, but Jack couldn’t stop concentrating on Hiccup’s hand clasped around his. Eventually, he curled his fingers so he was gripping back, his heart fluttering.

            They came to a stop at a large table, spread out with food and large barrels of alcohol. Vikings stood all around it, eating and guzzling down the frothy drink as they laughed at jokes and swayed to music. Hiccup picked up two mugs, holding one out to Jack who was somewhat disappointed that they had broken their hold. “You want me to drink alcohol? Do you know how angry North would be if he found out I was drinking on the job?”

            Hiccup laughed, tilting his head as he continued to hold the cup out. “Look, everyone drinks a little at parties. It’s fine. Vikings learn how to drink this stuff from when they’re born.” He went to a barrel and poured himself some of the dark colored liquid, wondering if his stomach would handle it this time. He wasn’t one to hold his drinks down so easily. Taking a tentative sip he held back a gag and smiled at Jack who continued to look dubious. “It’s alright,” he urged.

            Jack managed to overfill his cup and have it spill over his hand. He cursed himself for being so clumsy but then forgave it when Hiccup quickly grabbed his hand to keep it steady. “Well, here’s go nothing.” His body felt tight as he leaned and tipped the cup to his lips, swallowing the bitter, strong drink. He coughed and sputtered, wiping his mouth on his shoulder as best as he could. “How do you drink that stuff?” He managed to ask between gasps.

            “Yeah, it’s pretty bad isn’t it?” Hiccup set the cups down on the table, knowing someone else would probably drink from them later. Toothless was sniffing at the fish, his teeth starting to pop out from his gums. “Toothless,” he gave a warning tone but then remembered it was Snoutlout’s party, “go ahead.” The dragon lunged onto the table, quickly eating the fish. Most of the Vikings just moved away, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of fish heads and blood flying through the air. “Come on, let’s go find Astrid.” Hiccup had to lean closer to Jack in order to be heard over the noise.

            Jack nodded, though he truly wanted to be with Hiccup alone, he didn’t mind the other girl. It was only Snoutlout he was worried about. So they managed to squeeze themselves through the crowd as Toothless continued to scavenge the table of food. Jack didn’t want to lose the princess so he instinctively reached out for her hands, feeling her fingers tighten around his. Now the winter sprite got the chance to look around. There were lights hung up around them, streamers flapped in the breeze as dragons flew over head. The sky was already getting closer and closer to becoming fully dark, the lanterns giving off a warm glow and everyone became merrier with time.

            Astrid was towards the center of the commotion, hanging out with Fishlegs as they picked at food. She was dressed in a simple red dress that fit her perfectly, her hair in the usual braid. Fishlegs managed to squeeze himself into a nice vest and pants, his hair slicked back as his eyes darted around nervously. Just like Hiccup, he wasn’t one for parties, he preferred to sit at home and read about wildlife and dragons. Of course Astrid was the one to drag him out to the party, they didn’t necessarily like Snoutlout, but he was a part of the community, and even they needed to pay respects. When she noticed Hiccup, she waved frantically, glad to have a distraction other than Fishlegs.

            “You guys made it! I thought you were going to skip out again.” She hugged Hiccup, glancing at Jack curiously before pulling the other girl aside quickly. “Jack looks,” she gave a devious smile, “handsome tonight.” Hiccup just pinched her lips, eyes going elsewhere. “Oh, is someone on a _date_?”

            “It’s not a date; he’s my guard so he is accompanying me while I’m out.” Hiccup said flatly, hoping she wouldn’t notice how his voice cracked. His eyes slid to Jack who was conversing with Fishlegs, noticing how lean his body was as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his back arching. When the light hit his face it showed off his perfect skin and bone structure, all the things Hiccup hadn’t noticed before. “Besides, should I assume you and Fishlegs are on a date as well?”

            Astrid gave the princess a raised eyebrow, perching her hands on her hips. “So funny madam-I’m-so-hot-for-frost-boy.” Usually the princess was reserved, but there were rare moments when she was able to joke around with her friends. But it tended to only be with Astrid. As Jack approached she straightened, looking at the soldier cautiously. “You better take care of her tonight Frost. She’s delicate.” This got a glare from the so called “delicate” girl. _This delicate girl can still fight._

            “Yeah, well,” Jack shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. The music began to slow, which was not often at a Viking party, and couples began to navigate towards each other. The four looked around blankly, not sure what to do as they were surrounded by slow dancing Vikings, some kissing, others just plain dancing. There was an air of awkwardness as Jack’s blue eyes found Hiccup’s. “I-”

            “Princess!” Snoutlout grabbed Hiccup’s arm, panting heavily. “I’ve been looking all over for you after your father said you came.” He was dressed in a heavily armored outfit, topped off with various furs from different animals he had caught during the years. On his head was a large helmet his father used to wear. “I just came over to ask if you wanted to dance with me.” There was a large grin on his face, knowing he couldn’t possibly be rejected on his birthday.

            “Snoutlout, I,” Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair, “you-you know, I-”

            “She already promised to dance with me.” Jack quickly interjected, grabbing the princess close, locking her against him with his arm. “Sorry, but maybe the next one.” He winked and Snoutlout growled, reaching forward to grab the teen but Astrid stepped in between.

            “Back off, he said the next dance,” she hissed. Snoutlout backed away as ordered, muttering to himself as he went off somewhere else, casting an evil gaze to Jack who just breathed a sigh of relief. “What do you think you’re doing?” Astrid asked as Jack began to release Hiccup. The two of them looked at her with a questioning look. “He’s going to come back if he sees Hiccup isn’t dancing, so obviously you two need to dance, right now.” She shooed them off, Fishlegs giving a small smile as well as he watched their confusion. “Go, go!”

            Jack glowered and pulled the princess into the throngs of couples, away from the pestering Astrid who smirked. Fishlegs nudged her, “hey, do you really think they’ll get together?” He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as well.

            “Well, if they don’t then there is seriously something wrong with the world.” Astrid scoffed, crossing her arms as she lost sight of the two.

* * *

 

            When Jack finally felt safe from Astrid’s prying eyes he looked at Hiccup and his heart flew into his throat. Astrid was right about the dancing, but the winter sprite had the slightest clue on what to do. Hiccup looked around as well, stepping closer as if to ease the older teen’s anguish. “Just take my hand and move with the others,” she finally said. Jack swallowed, taking her left hand into the air and managing to press his other one into her lower back. Her free hand cupped his shoulder, the heat practically searing through his clothes.

            “I-I’m not very good at this,” he muttered, dropping his head slightly. Their foreheads were close enough to touch, and every so often they managed to bump into each other. They spun in lazy circles, sometimes tripping over their own feet, giggling it off. His hand on her back tensed as she moved closer, their chests practically pressed against one another. “You probably would’ve danced better with Snoutlout.”

            Hiccup leaned his head so it was resting against Jack’s chest, wondering how he could feel so safe with someone so ridiculous as Jack. “I wouldn’t be having as much fun though,” he whispered. They continued to move as one, finally settling together. The music began to pick up pace and everyone separated, except for them. They stayed close, their heads bowed. “I hate to say this,” Hiccup sighed, peeking up at Jack for a moment, “but I’m sort of glad my father chose you for my guard.”

            Jack took the moment to smile, looking down at the princess. “Is it because of my flawless looks? Because I heard that’s one of my best assets.” Hiccup rolled her eyes playfully. “Well, I’m glad I got to guard you. You may seem snotty and weak, but I’m sure you could probably hold your own.”

            Hiccup panicked for a moment, his grip on the soldier tightening. “Are you leaving or is this just your way of saying it’s a lovely night?” He asked, trying to hold back the slight fear that was creeping through his system.

            The soldier looked him in the eyes, all honesty in his voice when he spoke softly. “Why would I leave you?” Suddenly the space between them seemed miles apart and there was a need to get nearer. Neither of the teens could explain it as they stepped almost flush against each other, lips barely hovering as their breaths mingled. None of them were thinking at that point, the atmosphere and good times getting to them. “Hiccup, you-” Jack whispered, his words dying off quickly.

            Hiccup leaned up, wanting desperately to break the space that kept them apart. He had never felt like this before, like he was suffocating and wanted relief. And only Jack could bring it to him. Their lips almost brushed until something stopped everyone. Strands of black sand were wriggling between everyone’s feet, hurrying around. Shouts and calls were beginning to fill the air, weapons being unsheathed as the sand gained speed, creating a large wave that was heading straight for the princess.

            It grabbed at Hiccup, pulling him away from Jack’s grasp. His hair was pulled angrily and he let out a cry, reaching for the soldier who was just as quick to react. He managed to grip Hiccup’s fingers tightly, while his other hand pressed into the sand, shooting all the bitter cold he could through his palm until the sand froze and shattered. With the princess free the sand seemed to attack anything near it in a burning fury. Jack pulled Hiccup through the crowd, pushing past the Vikings getting ready to fight. Stoick caught them, his sword already in hand.

            “It’s Pitch; you need to take Hiccup somewhere safe, he’s in danger.” He ordered, Toothless was shoving others out of his way to get to his master who gladly accepted the dragon’s comfort. Since no one else seemed to notice Stoick’s slip of the tongue, Hiccup left it alone. “There’s no telling what he’s trying to pull here. Get going now.” He pushed the two away from the fighting that seemed to increase in noise.

            “Father!” Hiccup quickly hugged Stoick, wrapping his small arms around his stomach, taking in the feeling of his beard and the smell of winter on the large man. Stoick lifted him off, placing him on Toothless who was waiting anxiously to leave. When he tried to scarmble off Jack climbed behind him, locking him down with his arms. “I can fight-”

            “ _Go_!” Stoick pointed to the sky and Toothless obeyed, taking off without a second thought. Hiccup let out a scream, looking over his shoulder as cold wind blasted his face and pushed him against Jack who continued to hold tight to him.

              They could see the large black mass consuming the party, the Vikings trying their best to hold it off as it moved over the land. Jack kept his eyes forward, not wanting to see the blood bath going on beneath them. Hiccup was shaking, not from the cold, but from the fact that his loved ones were putting their lives on the line while he ran away like a scared child. His father was only protecting him, but it still stung. He lowered his head and took in what little comfort he could get from Jack’s strong arms holding him together as he slowly shattered inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

            After the shouts of the others faded in the distance, Hiccup decided to take control of Toothless, steering him to the crater, Jack tried to protest and move the dragon away from the hole in the ground, but he would only listen to Hiccup. “We need to get you somewhere safe, this isn’t my idea of safe!” Jack shouted over the wind into Hiccup’s ear, an over protective sense coming over him.

            “I need to grab a few things,” the princess responded flatly. Her shoulders were hunched and her back seemed to press deeper into the soldier’s stomach. “I keep some of my things here so no one else can find them.” Her tone was bitter and angry, Jack knew why but he also knew it was their way of life. Just like Stoick said, they could die at any moment.

            “Alright but then we leave,” the winter sprite sighed. They landed and Hiccup got off quickly, going to a deep crack in the wall of the crater. It was covered with veins, almost like a curtain. He went in, reaching around blindly until he felt the fabric of his bag. He fumbled over his foot and prosthetic, taking off the dress to slip into other clothes he had hidden. When he finished changing he stepped back outside.

            In the dim moonlight Jack could see Hiccup had pants on, a long sleeve shirt, and a heavy jacket over that. Her face was stern as she tugged on a boot and tied off her one pant leg over her prosthetic so it wouldn’t get caught. “What are you doing?” He asked as she pulled out a dagger from her belt, gathering her hair into her hand. “Hiccup,” he said her name cautiously.

            Hiccup ignored him and focused. He held the blade near the base of his neck, under his hair. He pulled up, feeling his hair hold then give way to the sharp knife. He felt lighter as he held up the bunched chestnut strands in the air, letting them go so they fluttered away in the breeze. It was his turn to become a Viking. There was no more standing around and being a helpless princess, he was going to help his father.

            Whether he liked it or not.

            “I don’t see how dressing like a boy is going to help us at all. Like I said, we need to get you somewhere safe.” Jack was greatly confused by her actions. Now that she wasn’t in a dress and her hair was cut short, she seemed smaller, skinnier. Her eyes held more defiance than he had ever seen before and her freckles stood out against her pale skin. Going to the bag she pulled out of the crevice, she put her dagger back on her belt.

            “It’s called a disguise. They’ll be looking for a girl, not a boy.” Hiccup bit out, not in the mood to deal with Jack’s over protectiveness anymore. Now things would be very confusing for the two. Hiccup was a boy pretending to be a girl… who was then dressed like a boy. But at least now he could act like himself without having to worry about being proper. He hoisted his bag onto Toothless and looked to Jack.

            “Sure, yeah, okay, but you’re with North’s only known personal soldier and a _giant_ _flying_ _lizard_ might I remind you! I don’t think cutting your hair and playing dress up will help anything.” The winter sprite threw his arms in the air. “We need to start moving before Pitch realizes where we are!” He took long strides over to the princess, grabbing her arm as she pressed her hand to the saddle. “You need to listen to me. You’re father is out there fighting because he wants to keep you _safe_.” His fingers tightened with his words and Hiccup’s gaze seemed to soften. “Please, just let me help you,” he whispered.

            The smaller teen sighed, lowering his head. “Then where are we going to go? Pitch will find us no matter what happens.” He dropped his arm but Jack’s hand stayed, lowering to find his fingers. They intertwined and for a moment, Hiccup’s mind went blank. There was no worrying about the darkness looming near them or the fact that he could possibly be the only Viking left in Berk. There was only Jack’s presence.

            “I know where we can go where no one can touch us,” Jack said with hope. Hiccup raised her head as if to say “Where?” and their eyes met, fingers squeezing painfully. “We’re going to the Man on the Moon.”

* * *

 

            Stoick spit out blood from his mouth, wiping the corner with the back of his hand. The sand was retreating but not without taking a few victims with it. There was laughter in the air and what was left of the sand morphed into a towering, shimmering form of Pitch. It looked around at some of the bodies left from the fight, concern mocking its features. “Such a pity to see such good folks gone,” it tsked. It was Pitch speaking his voice loud and clear.

            “What have you done?!” Stoick yelled, breathing heavily. He suffered a few wounds, but it was still early and who knew what Pitch was planning. “Pitch! I demand to know what you are doing!”

            The sand shift so Pitch was bent over the remaining people, a few stepped away, know full well they wouldn’t be able to take the large mass. Their weapons were held as shields, their fatigue getting the better of them. “I am deeply sorry, but I was just testing the waters a bit, seeing,” his hands gripped the air in thought, “if I could just recharge my nightmares.” It stood up straight.

            “You are a monster Pitch!” Stoick pointed his sword threateningly; his mind kept creeping back to Hiccup. His son was out there somewhere, hiding with Jack and hopefully safe.

            The sand dropped to the floor, traveling to Stoick who slashed at the ground, causing no damage at all. It manifested as Pitch again, only a smaller version so it was face to face with the large man who continued to fight. All the sword did was cut through the sand, only to have it fix itself. “Ah, see, that is where you are wrong,” it hissed with a smirk, noses practically touching. It grabbed the Viking’s throat, pulling him off the ground slightly. Stoick struggled to breath and his vision was beginning to blur. He could barely make out the next words that were said to him.

               “I am not a monster, Stoick. I am your worst _nightmare_.”

* * *

 

            Hiccup shivered, finding no warmth as he was pressed against a winter sprite and the cold bitter air was blowing at him in front. He found no comfort. His thoughts trailing back to Astrid, Fishlegs, and most importantly, Stoick. Who knew if they were alive? Another wave of nauseating pain rolled over him and he doubled over for a moment, feeling like his stomach was going to empty. Jack’s hand was immediately on his back, rubbing small circles on his lower spine. Usually Hiccup would have slapped his hand away and commented but instead he let the soldier do what he pleased.

            Toothless made a grunting noise, trying to look back at Hiccup. They were flying over woods now that would soon lead to an empty land of snow. “Are you alright?” Jack asked, leaned forward, their bodies pressing together.

            “I thought we were going to the Man on the Moon?” Hiccup asked, ignoring his question as he raised his head. “Why are we heading towards the Snow Kingdom?”

            “Dragons can’t reach the Land of the Moon, its way too far for them. The only way you can get there is through either Bunnymund’s portals or North’s snow globes. Since Bunnymund and me aren’t on the same page right now I thought North’s would be a better choice.” Jack explained. He was in control of Toothless since Hiccup had no idea where to go. He had only flown in Berk, but Jack knew his way around the winter lands. “Once we get to North’s we can take a break and relax. We’ll go to Manny’s after.”

            “Manny?” The princess repeated. The wind was rushing past their ears so they had to raise their voices to be heard.

            “The Man on the Moon’s nickname,” said Jack. He looked around for a moment it seemed too calm for them to be running from an attack. The stars and the moon were bright in the sky and down below the snow glittered on the trees. He wished he could be with her under different circumstances. One where they could laugh and maybe even kiss. Shaking his head he warned himself to focus. Now wasn’t the time to daydream. “He’s a pretty nice guy, just don’t get him angry.”

            “I’ll keep that in mind,” Hiccup muttered. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, not feeling his fingers anymore. Jack wasn’t any help with finding warmth either, before they had left he changed back into his armor, the metal only seemed to amplify his chilled skin. Hiccup shivered again and he clenched his jaw in a vain attempt to stop his teeth from chattering.

            “I’m sorry, I’m not the best guy to go to for warmth,” Jack sighed. He lowered his head and his nose pressed into her neck for a moment and the two jolted apart. “We’ll stop later and build a fire or something,” he mumbled.

            “You won’t melt, will you?” Hiccup asked, a joking tone managing to sneak in his voice.

“Not unless you watch over me,” Jack let out a soft laugh, testing the water again to press his lips against the princess’s neck. Now that her hair was cut just above her shoulders in a choppy style, he could see the freckles on her skin. He wanted to trace them and see what pattern they made. Hiccup’s shoulders raised but she didn’t protest or pull away.

Hiccup felt his cold lips at first but then they seemed to warm and he slowly relaxed. They stayed close, watching the skies and ground for any signs of another attack. They were exhausted and ready to sleep, but they kept what little energy they had left to stay awake.

* * *

 

            Stoick felt so much pressure in his head he didn’t think he could open his eyes. When he did a groan escaped him as light pricked his vision. Astrid came into view, her clear eyes filled with worry and then relief when she noticed the large man waking up. She called to someone and others were surrounding him all chattering and calling his name. “What’s happening here? Back away for a moment.” He sat up and the room spun.

            “Take it easy brother,” Spitelout warned. Stoick gripped his forehead trying to ward off the pain pulsing through him. “Pitch did a number on us all. You passed out after he practically strangled you.” There was anger in his voice as he spoke.

            “How many are dead?” Stoick asked, gripping the front of his brother’s collar. Everyone looked around, most bandaged by now. The large man himself was bandaged, but he could still feel the bruises when he moved.

            “At least thirty, we’re not sure,” Astrid said. She was also bandaged, her blonde hair still crusted with some blood. “Where’s Hiccup, I didn’t see her after the fight,” her voice rose slightly, “did she…”

            “No, I sent her away with Jack; they’re heading somewhere safe I hope.” Stoick shook his head then looked at his brother, his throat tightening painfully. “And Snoutlout?”

            Spitelout smiled, but it was barely humorous. “As healthy as a new born dragon.” There was a titter of laughter but it quickly died out. “He’s been asking about Hiccup since the battle ended, I had to force him to rest.”

            “I have faith in Jack to keep her safe,” Stoick nodded. He looked around, his thumb tracing over a cut he had on his arm. “This means war from Pitch. We can’t just stand by when he could be planning another attack at any moment. We can’t afford any more casualties.”

            “Then what should we do?” Someone in the room asked. There was a murmur that began to ripple through the crowd and Stoick raised a hand to silence them.

            He looked at his brother, his voice loud for everyone to hear. “Get me the fastest dragon we have,” he ordered, “I must contact North immediately.” 


	10. Chapter 10

            Hiccup groaned, trying to curl tighter in the thin blanket he had packed. Everything around him was cold and he couldn’t seem to find heat. The sun was too bright for him to continue to sleep but he desperately wanted to fall back into his dreams. He felt something wrap around him, a comforting hug as he sighed, resting his head on his arm.

            “You need to get up; we’re on a short schedule here.” Jack’s voice was soft yet commanding. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that Hiccup realized what was going on. His eyes snapped open and met Jack’s.

            “No!” Hiccup pushed away, panicking. For a moment he forgot where he was, his hands reaching up behind him to grab for his hair which wasn’t there. “What’s going on?” He asked before the memories slowly started to come back. The attack, the fleeing, and Jack’s plan. Toothless was already up, shaking off the light dusting of snow that had fallen during the small time they slept.

            “Are you alright?” Jack stood and stretched his arms above his head. There were small dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired. When the princess finally nodded he smiled, gathering the blankets and spare clothes they used for bedding. During their sleep, well, princess’s sleep, Hiccup had tossed and turned, eventually finding her way to Jack. He just held her and decided he wouldn’t tell her about the small tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes.

            Hiccup finished rolling up his blanket, his eyes casted down. He didn’t want to see Jack’s look of pity. His father was somewhere, hopefully, and he had to get to the Land of the Moon before anything else could happen. Once he got there though, he didn’t know what he was going to do after that. Jack would probably be against it all which was why Hiccup was hoping to lose him once they got there. “We should get going, how long will traveling take?”

            “Well, probably two days at most,” the soldier explained. There was a sigh from the princess and Jack finished tying off their things. “Don’t worry; at least we can keep each other occupied.” He smiled but there was no smile back.

            The Viking was becoming more and more distant as they traveled. He didn’t have time to worry about Jack’s attention or even his own feelings. There was a quick flush on his cheeks as he thought. He didn’t know what to do with the winter sprite. Sure he was supposed to be acting like a girl, but he was really a boy which only made things even more complicated. He didn’t know how he was supposed to do with his emotions. They were obviously wrong, in many ways, and it would only cause problems if they continued. He didn’t even know what those emotions were either!

            “Hey, are you sure you’re alright?” Jack narrowed his eyes for a moment. The princess gave a tight nod and climbed onto Toothless, waiting silently for the soldier to get on. “You know you can talk to me right?” He reached out to touch her fingers and she pulled away for a moment, her eyes focusing away. “Fine, whatever, let’s go,” he muttered. He got behind her and waited for Toothless to take to the sky.

            Jack steered the dragon towards North, no more trees underneath them. Now it was just open land and nothing but snow. Jack sort of missed it and was glad to be back in his homer terrain. Hiccup was less than enthusiastic about it, sure he was used to the cold, but this wasn’t what he was used to. Not to mention he had to walk almost half a mile just to go to the bathroom. He was tired, scared, and done with having to deal with this. He wanted to find Pitch and make him pay.

            But for now, he just sat quietly, focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

 

            Stoick didn’t bother to knock as he marched into North’s office, scaring away some of the elves. It was cluttered with ice sculptures and prototypes for toys, all over the tables and shelves. North was working on some papers, running a hand over his beard in thought, not caring to look at Stoick who stood behind with his arms crossed. “I heard the news, Pitch is starting his plan.”

            “We need to get ready North, have the other’s been preparing?” Stoick glared at an elf that about to chew on his boot, he shook it off. “I knew you had the meeting with them, what have they said?” He watched it run away to hide under one of the tables, hoarding together with the others who had hidden themselves.

            “Bunny is getting his egg army ready and Tooth finally got the armor finished for her army. Sandy I’m not too sure about, but the small man can handle himself well in battle.” North turned around so they were facing each other, both stern. “Manny hasn’t sent any word yet,” he added gravely.

            “This is madness, he knows Pitch is attacking us and yet he doesn’t say anything on what to do! He’s supposed to be the protector of our land, but he leaves in our greatest time of need.” Stoick shouted, slamming his fist down on the nearest table, sending pens and papers flying.

            “Stoick, we need to remain calm,” North reminded. “I understand your daughter is gone and that worries you, but I have also lost Jack. We need to stay level headed in order for them to survive.” He lifted the papers he had been going over, his light blue eyes scanning them quickly. “With any luck we can have everybody ready within the next two days.”

            “Pitch could kill us all by then,” Stoick said. North gave him a quick look before going back to his papers. “We need to do something now, before it’s too late.”

            “We need to stay _calm_.” North stood, standing toe to toe with Stoick, both frowning. “Stoick, once everyone gets here; we will create a battle plan and then make our move. But for right now, I suggest you rest. You don’t seem to be in the best shape.”

            It was true, Stoick had ridden to North’s when he was injured and he hadn’t rested for a while. His breathing was labored, but he wasn’t about to show weakness while Pitch was lurking nearby. “I’m fine; just remember that Pitch is unpredictable.” North nodded, stepping away. “Is it alright if I stay here for the night and then we can travel back to Berk together?”

            “Sounds about right, hopefully you’re dragon can keep up with my sleigh.”

* * *

 

            “I think we should let Toothless take a break, he’s been flying for a while now,” Jack said over the wind. Hiccup lowered the dragon down to the snow, finding nowhere to take shelter. “We can take off in an hour or so, how does that sound?” He asked, hoping the princess would begin to talk again. Instead she just stared, sliding off Toothless. “Did I say something at all? Is that why you’re angry?”

            “I’m not angry,” Hiccup said tightly. Jack gave him a suspicious look and he sighed. “Really, I’m not.”

            Jack trailed after; both of them sitting right next to Toothless, sharing heat, with the exception of Jack himself. He tried to move closer without getting noticed, his hand reaching to touch Hiccup’s shoulder. “I know you’re worried. You can talk about it with me, seriously.” His fingers slid on her shoulder, his arm coming around her back to pull them together. “I’ll listen.”

            Hiccup didn’t pull away, his head swimming. It got like that whenever he was near Jack, finding he couldn’t think about anything except the winter sprite. Even if he was cold Hiccup felt warmth grow from his stomach and then reach outwards, his whole body on fire when they touched. “I don’t want to be weak,” he finally whispered. His head was resting just under Jack’s chin, cheeks heating.

            “You aren’t weak though. You’re the toughest, smartest girl I know.” Jack rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. “I know you can do this. Trust me.”

            Now Hiccup pulled away, green eyes looking out. Toothless curled his tail so it was wrapped around his master, trying to keep him warm. Of course Jack would think he was a girl. That’s exactly what he was pretending to be, but it just proved to the young dragon trainer that nothing was going to work out. Jack was only getting close to him because he thought Hiccup was a _girl_. He wouldn’t be doing so otherwise.

            “I think I’m just going to sleep for a few minutes,” Hiccup mumbled, curling against Toothless. Jack looked pained, his hand out in midair as if he could pull her back. “Wake me up before we leave.” Now his hand fell to the snow, his jaw clenched.

            He drew his knees up to his chest, running a hand through his hair as he tried to keep from screaming. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he couldn’t express. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but there was something embedded in that, something _more_.

              “Yeah,” he whispered, “sure.”


	11. Chapter 11

                Stoick and North looked over everyone that had gathered in the town hall of Berk, all packed against each other as they waited for news. Snoutlout was near the front, weapons already in hand, his stare filled with determination. Outside a snow storm raged on, suddenly trapping anyone unlucky enough to be outside in its pure white clutches. The dragons were hidden away somewhere, waiting for the chill to leave. “Everybody,” Stoick called, holding his arms up, “we are gathering our forces.”

            “We have more allies than Pitch has, they will be arriving soon to help. Once we are together we can come up with a plan.” North spoke as well, wondering how Jack was holding in up in the storm. He was a winter sprite so it wouldn’t be too much of an issue, but he was watching over Hiccup now. “We should all remain calm and focus on the task at hand.”

            “What about Hiccup?” Snoutlout stepped forward, his hands tightening on the ax he was holding. “Where is she? Pitch could get her at any moment.” Astrid pulled him back, trying to quiet him as his voice grew louder. “That snow freak can’t be trusted-”

            “That is _enough_ , Snoutlout,” Spitelout scolded. His son stepped down, bowing his head. “We need to trust them; they’re the ones leading us.” He reminded, looking to his brother who nodded. “So what do we do until they arrive?”

            “Get our weapons and dragons ready; prepare ourselves with what we can.” Stoick looked at each person. “The storm might set us back, but we should pull through.”

            “We won’t lose to Pitch,” North raised a large fist in the air. Others followed until the whole building was shaking with their chants. Everyone shouted together, even Fishlegs managed to gather his voice and join in. They fought as one. They died as one.

* * *

 

            Hiccup was pressed against Toothless in a vain attempt to hide from the snow pelting against his skin. He could barely see a few feet in front of himself, cold air sucking away his breath. Jack was next to him, cursing under his breath as he tried to think of a way to keep moving. They were going to get lost if they tried to navigate through the storm.

            “Jack, you work with snow,” Hiccup shouted, “do something!” Snowflakes rubbed his cheeks raw, Toothless curling tighter to no avail.

            “I can’t just snap my fingers and make it stop!” The soldier huffed, moving away from the dragon. “I have a different idea though.” He was starting to disappear into the white abyss and for a moment Hiccup panicked.

            “Jack! Don’t leave!” He reached out but only caught snowflakes that melted away. He couldn’t see the older boy anymore, his vision completely blurred. Toothless didn’t dare raise his head, not liking the cold weather already. He couldn’t use his fire without burning Hiccup either.

            A sound like shattering glass was filling the air soon after. Hiccup searched around frantically, his eyes wide when the snow began to stop. He crawled away from his dragon shaking off the dust of ice on his clothes. His hair had a white layer on it, though it melted when he ran his hand over it. “Jack?” The storm had stopped it seemed.

            No, that wasn’t right. Hiccup spun in circles, finally realizing what the winter sprite had done. He created an ice dome around them, sheltering them from the storm for the time being. It was beautiful, large, fern-like patterns wrapped around them. It was big enough to hold a party for half the town of Berk, perfectly cozy compared to earlier. “Woah?” He whispered with his eyes wide.

            “Like it?” Jack came floating down, staff thrown across his shoulders casually. “I guess we’re going to have to stay here until the storm slows down.” He frowned for a moment. “That means we lose time but it also gives a better chance of not dying out there.” He jerked a thumb to the dome, meaning out in the storm. “I know you probably don’t want that…” Trailing off he looked away.

            Hiccup realized he had been an ass for most of the journey and it wasn’t even Jack’s fault. He sighed and gave a tired smile. “No, I understand.” Jack blinked a few times, seeming confused by his words. “You’re just doing what my father asked,” he shrugged.

            “So, you’re not mad that we have to camp out for a while?” The soldier poked at the snow with his staff, waiting for the wrath of the princess.

            “No,” Hiccup said. “I think Toothless needs a rest anyways.” He patted the dragon who gave a growl and shifted in his spot. “We can stay here for now.” His smile grew genuinely warmer and Jack couldn’t help but flush slightly.

            Hiccup went to his bag and pulled out some dried meat he had packed. He held it out to Jack but he refused and sat down right against Toothless. The dragon had begun to let Jack touch him and be near him more since he didn’t seem to be a major threat. Hiccup chewed on a piece of meat, thinking to himself as he sat down as well.

          Toothless moved his back legs, pushing Hiccup against the soldier who clutched his elbow gently. “Careful,” he muttered. When Hiccup glanced at him he saw his usual pale cheeks were red and his sapphire eyes casted down. There was something vulnerable about him in that moment, his fingers, though cold, felt like fire on his arm. “Sorry.” He pulled away, running his hand through his feathery, white hair.

            Hiccup could feel his own blush working its way up his neck. He stuffed more dried meat into his mouth, trying to occupy himself from thoughts of Jack. _You’re supposed to be a girl_! His thoughts were running all over the place and he couldn’t concentrate. _Well girls can flirt with boys can’t they_? Now he choked, coughing and gagging as he smacked his chest.

            “A-Are you alright?” Jack was over him, his hands pressed into his back and collar bone. Toothless sat up slightly, tilting his head at the strange scene. “Hiccup?” His lips were practically brushing his freckled cheeks, causing the teen to flail and panic even worse. After a few minutes Hiccup managed to swallow his food and breathe in gasps of cold air. “What happened?” Jack sat back down, giving a sigh of relief.

            “N-Nothing, just swallowed it weirdly,” Hiccup mumbled, face crimson. _You’re a boy and boys don’t flirt with other boys!_ He mentally screamed at himself, pushing away the rest of the meat.

            “Well for a second there, I thought I was going to have to perform CPR on you.” Jack laughed and Hiccup stared for a moment, his heart practically fluttering out of his chest to fly around them. _Boys definitely don’t flirt with other boys!_ “Don’t die on me now princess,” he nudged Hiccup playfully, “who’s going to keep me company the rest of the way if you do?”

            _Boysdon’tflirtwithotherboys. Boysdon’tflirtwithotherboys. Boysdon’tflirtwithotherboys._

            “You would have Toothless,” he mumbled. He couldn’t think of anything else to say and usually he was so ready for comebacks. There was an unconvincing laugh and Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking at the princess’s struggle for words.

            “I don’t want you’re over sized lizard. I want _you_ ,” he said simply.

            _Boys don’t… they don’t…_ “Y-You what?” Hiccup’s voice cracked and he covered his mouth, turning away slightly. Jack inched closer and the Viking could only try and muffle his screams, whether out of fear or pleasure, he wasn’t entirely sure.

            “I like having you around. Usually I’m alone and training. I don’t have many friends in case you haven’t noticed.” The winter sprite motioned around them and Toothless grunted. “Meeting you reminded me what it is to have fun and being with someone you like.”

            “Y-Yeah, but you met Astrid and the gang, I mean, they’re fun too, aren’t they?” He was entering dangerous territory and if he wasn’t going to back out, he was in danger of crashing. “Sure, Snoutlout is a stalker but h-he can be funny sometimes too.”

            Jack shook his head slowly, his eyes meeting Hiccup’s. “They’re different- _you’re_ different.” Now the air felt thick, the ice dome seemed smaller as Jack leaned forward. “I know this is probably the worst time to be talking about this, but it’s been bothering me for a while.”

            “Jack, why don’t we rest, we’re going to have to leave soon so we…” Hiccup’s words fell away as Jack moved closer, only inches of space separating them. He remembered the feeling of Jack pressed against him as they danced and how only thoughts of Jack seemed to swirl around his head. His father was somewhere. Pitch was attacking. He was supposed to be hiding his gender. But only Jack clouded his thoughts.

            “Hiccup,” Jack whispered, breathless.

            “We shouldn’t,” he replied tightly.

            The winter sprite’s hand was cool against his cheek. “I know.”

            “We can’t,” Hiccup was trying to pull away, lips quivering to be touched.

            “Why not?” Jack’s piercing gaze caught his and they sat, both aching to kiss. “I’ve been waiting and waiting. I just want to say this before anything else can possibly happen.”

            “B-But…” Hiccup couldn’t think of anything to say. _I’m a boy. You’ll hate me. Pitch will kill us. My father…_ His head bowing slightly, not resisting when he felt Jack’s fingers curl under his chin to lift his face. _Jack._

            “Hiccup,” he murmured. Their lips met in a fit of longing and passion, Hiccup’s fall already beginning.

* * *

 

            Pitch watched through a mirror made of black sand with amused eyes. He stood, running his long fingers over the surface, rippling the image of Jack and Hiccup. “Interesting,” he said to himself, “the princess and the soldier, who would have thought.” He smiled.

            He went to his nightmares, all waiting to attack. They lunged and grabbed at him but he just sighed with contentment. “Don’t worry, don’t worry, you shall get your chance.” Going over to the window, he looked out over the land, glaring up at the moon for a moment. “Right now though we’re changing our target.” He spun on his heels, going back to the mirror.

            “We’re going to attack Stoick where it will hurt him most.” Pitch jabbed a finger in Hiccup’s image and the mirror fell to the floor in a mound of dark sand. “Go and find the girl,” he ordered, “and bring her back _alive_.”


	12. Chapter 12

            Hiccup was trembling at the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. Jack kissed harder, teeth grinding against each other as he reached around the small Viking’s waist, anchoring them together. He growled and pulled away, going in again before the princess could protest, not that she was though. Toothless gave a low sound out of his throat, a warning to Jack to watch where his hands roamed.

            _No. I can’t do this. Not now_. Hiccup’s mind was a fury of thoughts as he tried to focus, but it was so hard with Jack’s sweet, tingling breath on his skin and lips. _I have to stop this._ He managed to push away slightly, shaking his head. “Jack, we can’t…”

            “You keep saying that but I really can’t stop now. Do you not want me too or is something else wrong?” His arm was still tight around Hiccup, his fingers pressing into his side. His eyes were a wild sapphire as they searched the smaller teen’s face for answers, wondering if they were written in her freckles. “What’s the matter?”

            “Jack, you don’t know everything about me, there are things a lot of people don’t know.” Hiccup said quietly, hoping the soldier would understand. _I’m a boy. This isn’t going to work._

            “Then tell me everything. I want to know.” Jack smiled nervously, a flush on his pale cheeks. “I know that I like you now for who you are, I don’t think I can see any bad in you.” The way he said it with such courage and confidence made Hiccup cringe on the inside.

            “You won’t like it. It’s something that I’ve been hiding since I was little.” He tilted his head so he was looking at Toothless, wondering if he could feel the tension between them.

            Jack’s smile faltered a little but it stayed on his face. “I don’t understand, what’s the matter?”

            Hiccup stood abruptly, Jack’s arm falling away as he did. “We don’t have time for this! We’re in the middle of a war right now and we shouldn’t be doing this!” He tugged at his hair, clenching his jaw. _I can’t be thinking like this. Jack is someone who needs to stay far away from knowing the truth. He’ll only be hurt when he finds out what I really am._ “I-I’m sorry Jack but this just isn’t the right timing and you’ll probably be going back to North’s after-”

            His hand was gripped tightly and he was spun around, pressed against Jack’s armor. Toothless stood at attention, trying to make sure the winter sprite wasn’t about to kill his master. Jack was practically crushing him as he hugged him, using all the strength he could to keep the Viking from pushing away again. “Who says I’ll go back? What if I stay here and live with you?” Hiccup flushed and let out a strangled cry of frustration. “If it’s about your father not approving then I’m sure North could talk to him.” His voice lowered to where it was barely a whisper. “I know there’s a war going on and that’s exactly why I’m saying this now.”

            “J-Jack-”

            “Just listen, _please_.” He quickly cut Hiccup off, pressing his lips to the princess’s freckled forehead. “If I died during this war without saying anything to you, I would not die peacefully. I want to say everything I can now before something happens and I can never see you again. I want to be with you and watch you. I can’t explain it.”

            _If you keep saying things like this…_ “You really want to stay with _me_?” _…I won’t be able to stop myself._

            “Of course I do,” Jack laughed somewhat. “Haven’t I made that clear?”

            “You have, but, what if there was something about me that you hated? Something I couldn’t change.” Hiccup was really hoping he would be disgusted and shocked; to turn away before things would go past the point of turning back. “Would you still like me?”

            “I don’t care if something is wrong with you. I think you’re beautiful, fake foot and all. It just adds to who you are.” Jack said with all honesty. “You’re perfect to me.” His fingers brushed over freckled cheeks and dove into auburn seas, finding them soft and silky.

            _Jack, say you hate me… say anything to stop me_. “You have to promise, no matter what I tell you, you will remember what you just said.” _Hate me now before my heart shatters from truth. Please._

             “Of course I promise.” He kissed him quickly on the mouth, clumsy, soft, and filled with so much emotion Hiccup could barely stay standing. His heart was hammering and the words in his head didn’t seem to transfer to his mouth as they stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms. His hands and knees shook, holding onto Jack for all his support.

            “I-I, well, I’m a,” he sucked in frigid air, “I’m a, what some might call, a…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. After all the years of yearning to tell someone and act like a boy, he really couldn’t form the words. “I-I,” he stuttered on, emerald eyes wide with fear. _I can’t say it! He’s going to hate me if I do…_

            “You can tell me,” Jack said gently. “I promised didn’t I?” Hiccup nodded and took in as much air as he could, letting it out slowly. “Come on, what could possibly be so bad it’s got you, princess of sassy comebacks, tongue tied?”

            _You’d be surprised_. “I, well, my father only did this to protect me but,” he swallowed his terror, “I-I’m not really a princess.”

            “So, what, you’re like a peasant? Does your village even have peasants?” Jack seemed oddly amused by what the smaller teen was saying. “That doesn’t bother me, like I told you; I still think you’re beautiful.”

            Hiccup groaned loudly and Jack’s smile fell. “No, that’s not it at all! I’m not a princess because I’m not a _girl_!” He screamed before he could stop himself. _I-I actually said it I_ \- he glanced at Jack and his heart fell into his stomach. _Oh no…_

* * *

 

            Stoick and North were muttering to each other while others were getting their weapons ready. The storm was settling down but it was still risky to travel outside. The land of Berk was a dangerous one even without the snow storms; the ground was unpredictable and could turn into quick sand with the slightest change of the weather. It was lucky enough Stoick’s son hadn’t been caught in any of them.

            There was a murmuring through the crowd and North stood, trying to see through the people. “Ah, he’s finally arrived I see.” He said almost cheerily. If they weren’t under such tense circumstances he would have been much happier to see his counterpart appear from the floor.

            Vikings moved out of the way, some staring blatantly at the large rabbit making his way through the crowd. “Could have gotten a smaller place to meet up?” He grumbled, pushing past a large man who wouldn’t tear his eyes away. “North, how are things going? With the snow storm going about the tunnels are practically collapsing over here.” Bunnymund shook hands with North before turning his gaze to Stoick.

            “Ah, Stoick, this is Bunnymund, one of the greatest warriors I know,” North introduced them and they both exchanged, somewhat, polite hellos. It was amusing to North to see the two be wary of each other when their personalities were almost similar. Both chose to fight without thinking and it was up to North to keep them from running head long into battle.

            “Now, what exactly is the plan here?” Bunnymund asked, continuing to ignore the gazes hot on his back. Even Stoick seem to be watching carefully. They may have talked once or twice before, but it was still strange to be talking to a giant rabbit, then again, they did ride dragons.

            “We attack Pitch when the rest of our allies get here.” North spoke, crossing his heavily tattooed arms. “We’re just waiting for Sandy and Tooth. I’m assuming you have your army ready as well?” Bunnymund nodded, giving a grin.

            “Have to say the little buggars are as strong as ever, their shells can withstand more force than before.” He was practically bragging as he went on about his egg army, the two other men listening intently. They needed to make sure they were prepared for anything Pitch would throw at them. Now they only needed to wait for the rest of their team to show up and then they would make their move.

            A move that would hopefully end the rein of Pitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack seemed to be in disbelief, his eyes narrowed. “I don’t understand, is this some kind of Viking joke?” Hiccup paled and looked away, his lips pressed tightly together.

            “I wish it was, but… I-I’m really a boy. I was born male. Everything my father has been saying was just to protect me.” He lowered his head, hair covering his eyes in fear of seeing Jack’s new expressions _. I knew it was too good to be true._ “I’m sorry to have deceived you,” he murmured.

            When Jack’s arms fell away, everything seemed to crumble out from underneath Hiccup. Nothing was anchoring him as he floated helplessly among the currents of sickening pain that rolled over him. “J-Jack I really wanted to tell you earlier-”

            “So what? You could make fun of me even more?” Jack shouted, his voice vibrated along the walls. “I just told you something I have never told anyone else because no one else has ever made me feel this way and you-you tell me _this_?!” His hands were shaking violently at his sides when he turned away. “This isn’t a joke to me Hiccup!”

            “I never said it was a joke! I’m telling you the truth like you asked me to!” Hiccup was using everything in his power to keep his eyes from watering. “You said you wouldn’t think differently of me if I told you!” _I knew this would happen. I just knew it._

            “You expect me to believe a princess, that everyone knows and loves, is really a boy?” Jack stalked up, face flushed with anger. Hiccup wordlessly took his hands and pressed them to his own chest, trying to prove what he couldn’t say. “So you’re flat chested, that doesn’t make you a boy,” Jack said bitterly.

            “Then what do you want from me Jack? Do you want me to strip and show you what exactly makes me male?” Hiccup was tearing up now, still holding Jack’s hands tightly. His voice was wavering when he spoke; being choked by the tears he cursed himself for almost shedding. “I’ll do it if I have to. Just to make you believe, I’ll do it.”

            Jack stepped away, having to tug his hands out of Hiccup’s grip. “Why would you lie like that then? Why would you string so many people along, even when you knew they were there to protect you.” He asked, swinging his arms out. “Why couldn’t you tell me when we first met?! I was protecting you thinking you were someone else and-” He stopped himself and just let out a scream that shook Hiccup to his core.

            “But you said you wouldn’t see me any differently no matter what I said was wrong! You said I was perfect to you! How am I different person to you just because I’m male?” Hiccup shouted back. Toothless neared closer to him, eyes narrowed on Jack who was glaring at the two of them.

            “Because of the fact that I actually had feelings for you!”

            _…I actually had feelings for you!_

_…had feelings for you!_

_…had…_

            “So me being a boy changes all that?” Hiccup turned his face away, ashamed of who he was. Of who he had become. “You don’t like me anymore because of my sex?”

            “Of course it does! You’re a boy,” Jack almost spit out his words. “It’s just _unnatural_.”

            “Well then I don’t need you’re protection anymore. I can take care of myself.” Hiccup’s depression turned into a burning rage. “Just get out of here and go find North for all I care. You obviously don’t take your job seriously then if this is how you react to such trivial things.” He felt his voice steady and his chest swell, whether with pride or the ache of pain, he didn’t seem to care. “Just leave me alone and I can finish this mission by myself. I don’t need someone like you to be around me.”

            “What about your father?” Jack was mocking, but Hiccup felt a jolt of worry.

            “I can take care of myself, he’ll understand. Now leave.” He said through clenched teeth. Jack seemed to linger, about to say something but he cut him off. “Just to remind you, if it’s so unnatural, then you must be unnatural as well, you kissed me.”

            “That was before I knew!” Jack turned crimson, floating in the air as if about to attack.

            “So? I’ve been a boy my whole life, it didn’t change when you came in.” His emerald eyes were fierce and strong as Jack peered into them. “I _wasn’t_ alone in this.”

            Jack shook his head, going up to the very top of the dome, heading full speed at it. He swung his staff and shattered it, flying away without a second look back. Toothless wrapped Hiccup in his wings, shielding him from falling ice that showered around them. Snow began to blow in from the storm, sweeping Hiccup’s hair from his head. The dragon nudged him with affection, trying to cheer him up. Hiccup just closed his eyes tightly, holding onto Toothless with all his strength.

            “Its okay buddy,” his voice cracked slightly, “it would have happened sooner or later.”

* * *

 

            Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He shivered and looked at the gaping hole in the ice dome, wondering if Jack was too far away by now. Toothless curled around the boy tighter, hoping there was enough warmth between the two to make sure they would survive.

            “Hey,” Hiccup managed to say. His eyes felt puffy and his throat sore, he must have been crying while he slept. “I think the storms done with for now, why don’t we get moving?” Standing, he scrubbed his face with his sleeve, wondering if he looked as bad as he felt. His father, his village, and now Jack were all managing to slip away from him. He looked at Toothless and smiled slightly, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “At least I still have you.”

            They were getting ready; making sure the gear was still attached. For a moment, Hiccup worried if Jack needed anything, but then he remembered everything that had conspired between them and he sighed heavily. “I can’t believe I actually managed to ruin something so quickly.”

            Toothless gurgled and shook, showing he was ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Hiccup patted his back and was about to get on, but something stopped him.

            Black shadows were creeping their way up on the sides of the dome, reaching the top before Hiccup could even register what it was. Black sand fell from the hole, dripping down like it would in an hour glass, making its way to Hiccup who shouted. He gripped Toothless, about to hoist himself up, crying out when something grabbed his good foot. He was torn away, fingers scraping against the rough scales of his dragon.

            Toothless chased after, but sand was filling up the dome at a pace that would surely drown them. Hiccup was already waist deep in the black churning tides, fighting to stay up. His eyes caught Toothless’s and he was about ready to call him for help, his mouth open, and then closing slowly.

            It wouldn’t matter if he was alive or not, he needed to warn someone. His green eyes held an apology when he finally looked back to Toothless. “Go find Jack and get him to my father!” He ordered.

            Toothless lunged for him but Hiccup pushed his nose away, sand reaching up his chest. “Go, I’ll be okay,” he reassured. Toothless looked panicked, stuck between saving his master or obeying him. Now Hiccup frowned, hands engulfed in the inky blackness. “ _Go_!” His voice was broken as he shouted.

            The large dragon bowed his head, ripping away from the sand and flying towards the opening. He looked back to see Hiccup’s face, strangely peaceful; slowly sink into the sand, his lips moving slightly before he disappeared completely.

  _Jack_

            Toothless knew what he was saying and hurried faster, knowing there wasn’t much time.


	14. Chapter 14

            Jack was muttering under his breath, flying through the air as quickly as he could. His thoughts kept going to Hiccup and everything they had said. For a moment he remembered how the girl- wait, _boy_ , looked about ready to cry when Jack snapped. For some reason a heavy feeling began to burden itself in his chest whenever he thought about it.

            “It’s not my fault he lied to me!” He screamed, shooting a beam of ice into the sky. “He’s the one who should feel guilty!” Yet as he spoke, the weight on his chest seemed to build and build. Hiccup’s beautiful green eyes flashed through his mind for a moment before he shook his head. “No,” he growled.

            Hiccup’s crooked smile. Head tilt. Lip bite. Laugh. Kiss. Jack was overwhelmed with the presence of the small Viking, the way they had held each other like their lives depended on it. Hiccup certainly didn’t feel unnatural when they were kissing hotly in the ice dome. “That was before I knew,” Jack muttered, his sapphire eyes narrowing at nothing.

            There was a loud roar through the air and Jack stopped his flight path, struggling to stop as he turned. Before he knew what was going on, a large black object hurled itself right into him, sending him catapulting through the air and crash landing in the snow. He moaned and scrambled to sit up but was pinned down by the heavy object.

            But it wasn’t just an object; it was a dragon, one he knew a little too well. “Toothless?!” He shouted as the dragon glared down at him. In a moment of forgetfulness he searched around for Hiccup, trying to see if the boy was with his dragon. “Where is-” He stopped himself, he shouldn’t have to worry. The small teen wasn’t his problem anymore. “Toothless, if you came here to get back at me don’t bother,” he finally sighed.

            The dragon continued to stare, shaking his head so black dust flew off. Jack sputtered and brushed it off his armor, finding it wasn’t dust, but sand. Toothless huffed, ticking his head in the direction he had come from.

            “Don’t tell me…” Jack looked at the black sand he finally pieced it together. “No, this can’t be happening.” When Toothless got off him he was instantly in the air, looking at Toothless for guidance. “Pitch took Hiccup, didn’t he?”He didn’t want to know the answer even if the dragon couldn’t respond; they both knew it was true. “Damn.”

            Toothless took to the air as well, already flying as fast as he could to where he had left Hiccup. Jack followed, all of his previous thoughts over taken by the fact the Hiccup was being attacked by Pitch. He flew faster, even passing up Toothless in his hurry.

* * *

 

Hiccup woke up in a panic, his hands flying around to get a feel of where he was. There was only cold metal that met his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He managed to get a better idea of his cell as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, finding he was in a small cage, barely able to sit up straight without hitting his head. While shifting in place, his head smacked into one of the metal bars keeping him from escaping. “Ow,” he mumbled rubbing the newly forming bruise.

            “I’m sorry,” a low voice murmured, “I know these aren’t the best accommodations.” A dark shadow moved past the bars, black sand twirling after. Hiccup already knew who it was from the stories he had heard as a kid. “You princesses must be used to much more elegant rooms, oh, pardon me,” he bent down so they were face to face; “I mean to say _princes_.”

            This was Hiccup’s first time actually seeing Pitch in person, the only other times he got a description of him was through pictures of war and terror. He was just as sinister as the stories announced, his golden eyes piercing while his dark skin and features allowed him to melt into the shadows and prey on the weak.

            Hiccup frowned, trying to swallow his fear. “What do you want with me Pitch?” He asked with his throat suddenly very dry.

            “I just want to show someone that I have the upper hand, nothing more. You won’t get hurt.” Pitch began to wander around the room, going to the window where Hiccup could see him fully. “You are just merely a part of my plan.”

            “Pitch, you can’t expect anyone to fall for this. The whole damsel in distress plot? How cliché can you get?” Hiccup decided if he was going to die anyways, might as well go out with speaking his mind. “I mean, Pitch, come on now; we all know this isn’t going to work with you keeping me here.”

            “Me?” Pitched looked around as if there was someone else with them. “Why, Hiccup, I must say I am quite unhappy with how you’re treating your host. I am trying my best to keep you comfortable and yet,” he bared his teeth, “you keep speaking back to me.”

            “I can’t help it, you’re _obvious_ lack of plot structure and minuscule threats are just too funny not to comment on.” Hiccup could feel his fear being pushed down as Pitch was becoming more and more antagonized by his comments. He rolled his emerald eyes for emphasis and the tall man let out a snarl, clenching his hand.

            Pitch stalked back over to the bars, gripping them tightly so his face was pressed in close. “Listen you ineffective, vulgar, commonplace brat-”

            “Ooh, big words, _now_ I’m shaking,” he waved his hand in the air carelessly. He was really pressing his luck. “Why don’t you just keep talking, it seems like a good torture method to me?”

            Hiccup was watching him closely, finding his nostrils flaring and his fingers tightening. He became calm, slowing down his breathing before looking the young Viking straight in the eyes. A few seconds passed and he began to shake the cage violently, sending Hiccup crashing into the bars painfully hard. He continued, shouting over the cage rattling. “Test me all you want boy, I will not let you bother me when I am in the throngs of my plan. I can easily kill you if I wanted to anyways. You’re little soldier isn’t here to protect you anymore.”

            “I don’t need Jack to take care of me!” Hiccup shouted back, cheeks burning slightly. “I’m not as weak as everyone makes me out to be!” To show his point he brought his face in close to Pitch’s, feeling his overly hot breath on his skin. “I can be strong.”

            Pitch stopped rattling the bars, one hand reaching in to caress Hiccup’s freckled cheek. His skin felt like sandpaper to the Viking as he continued to pet him. “Lie all you want, you aren’t my target. Your father is the one I am after.” He explained, pinching Hiccup’s chin between his fingers.

            Hiccup looked at him with disgust, not moving away. “My father will never bow to someone like you,” he spat.

            “Oh he will,” Pitch moved away, “especially when he finds out his precious ‘daughter’ is being held captive.” He laughed under his breath. “You’re the only thing he has left to care for besides his village. Without you, there’s nothing there in his heart.”

            “You’re a liar,” Hiccup whispered. His fear was crawling back, knowing his father would put down his life to save his son.

            “I can see nightmares boy, I know exactly what your father fears most.” He began to move towards what Hiccup could only assume was a door since his vision was limited. “He fears of losing you just as he lost your mother.” His voice was muffled, as he was out of the room by now. “And I plan on using that fear to my advantage.”

            Hiccup cradled his head in his hands, wondering how long it would take before Pitch’s plan took into effect. _Maybe if I could escape and…_ He groaned into his palms. _There is no way I can get past Pitch alone. Unless Toothless comes back I’m stuck for now._ He looked up and glared at his surroundings. _The least I can do is keep Pitch distracted until I can come up with a better plan._ Nodding to himself, he bit his lip and began to think.

* * *

 

            Jack finally saw the dome come into sight, but it wasn’t what he expected. It was shattered and trails of black sand were everywhere. There was no sign that Hiccup or Pitch where in the wreckage, just the remnants of Pitch’s attack. Toothless sniffed around, a loud whining noise emanating from his throat.

            “We’re too late,” Jack muttered. He cursed and looked out over the pale land, knowing full well what he had to do. “He’s probably holding him somewhere,” he said to himself more than Toothless, “in his kingdom.”

            Toothless blinked at him, still not trusting the winter sprite after what had happened. The only reason he had flown to him was because Hiccup had ordered it. “Look, I know we don’t like each other but we need to do this for-” He coughed- _Hiccup_ -and tried again. “We need to do this for the world.”

            The dragon bowed his head slightly but continued to give the teen a wary gaze. He huffed and began to fly towards Pitch’s land, already a step ahead of the soldier. Jack shook his head and trailed after, trying to remind himself when-if-he saw Hiccup again, that they weren’t on speaking terms.

            He could only hope to believe this as he traveled onwards.


	15. Chapter 15

            Hiccup had nodded off slightly as he curled up uncomfortably in his cage. He had his hands wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees when Pitch came in. The dark man laughed and woke the boy, his body rigid and ready to fight.

            “Relax Hiccup; I’m here to move you out of this cage. I realize that I should be more respectful to the royalty of Berk.” He bent down and unlocked the cage. Hiccup took his chance and lunged, but both of his hands were caught and quickly pinned behind his back. Sand had formed shackles around his wrists, keeping him from attacking Pitch. “Did you really think it would be that easy?”

            “Oh, I don’t know, you tell me?” Hiccup shook his hands so the shackles clattered. With his bad foot mainly taking his weight, he was leaning awkwardly, his other foot asleep from his earlier position. His brown hair was falling into his eyes as he bent forward, cracking his back. It felt good to get out of the cramped cage, even if it meant he had to be chained up. “So now what are you up to? Going to torture me until I cry mercy?” He gave a grim smile as Pitch laughed easily.

            “Well aren’t we impatient?” Pitch stalked around him, eyes traveling up and down his body. Hiccup tensed, not sure what to do. “I’m simply making you feel more at home,” he drawled. There was a length of chain in his hand that was connected to the vices on Hiccup’s wrists, they jingled whenever he moved. “Now, come along, I have something to show you.” He tugged on the chains and Hiccup stumbled backwards before catching himself.

            “You don’t need to be so rough Pitch,” Hiccup whined half-heartedly. Pitch glanced over his shoulder as he led the teen out. His next words made him shiver and gag, wondering if he could ever get out of this alive.

            “Oh, I intend to be much more aggressive later dear boy, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

* * *

 

            After the storm had let up and the dragons came out of hiding, the Vikings made their way outside, happy to breath in fresh air. They had been stuck together for too many days and they were all glad to be stretching and moving. The dragons were equally joyful to see their masters, meeting them with roars and growls.

            Bunnymund and North lingered on the sidelines, not sure what to make of the scene. They weren’t used to dragons and didn’t know how to handle them either. Tooth had arrived as well, finally getting past the storm to make it. She had Babytooth with her as well, dressed in a small armor that could only be described as adorable.

            “Are you sure they can fight? I mean, I don’t think fairies pose much of a threat,” Stoick looked at Babytooth carefully. She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue, not happy with his tone.

            Tooth simply laughed, waving her hand through the air. She was in armor as well, her feathers covered with thick leather and thin metal. Teeth were strung around her hips like a belt and around her neck as well, giving her a more warrior look. “They’re the fastest little guys in the word, they’re stronger than they appear. And they are _not_ fairies.”

            “Faster than a dragon?” Stoick asked dubious.

            “Trust me Stoick, Tooth wouldn’t lie.” North gave her a smile and she tilted her head in appreciation. “Now we’re only waiting on Sandy to get here,” he grumbled.

            “Where is the little gumby?” Bunnymund looked around at all the Vikings, some children coming up to try and grab his tail. He frowned at them and they ran, shouting at their parents about the evil rabbit. North shot him a disapproving look. “What? The little buggers deserve it.”  

            “Sandy should be here soon, hopefully Manny will provide some help as well, seeming as he doesn’t want to talk right now.” North crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, wondering if Manny was watching them. “Hopefully the man has a plan and he’s just not telling us.”

            They all nodded with their eyes casted up to the sky. All of them were wishing silently for something, hoping Manny would hear them and help, but then again, it was Manny. He didn’t seem to make an appearance unless it was absolutely necessary.

            And they didn’t want it to come to that.

* * *

 

“Pitch couldn’t we just talk this out like the gentlemen we are?” Hiccup shifted his hands, finding the shackles a little too tight, even for his small wrists. He had been led down multiple dark, seemingly small hallways, not understanding where he was going. Pitch’s castle was like a maze from what he could tell, always winding and turning corners.

            Pitch gave an amused smile, leading him to a door that opened into a lavished, darkly colored room. A large bed sat in the middle with a fine curtain draped around it, along with shelves and dressers. It was beautiful and obviously meant for a royal guest, meaning Hiccup was about to occupy its walls. The only thing missing were windows, an obvious design to keep the boy in. “You should be happy I am so generous to someone like you,” he said.

            Hiccup blinked, looking bored with the room and with Pitch. “Are you trying to imply something Mr. Black? I do believe I’m a little underage for you.” He smirked and batted his eyelashes. “Unless you’re into _that_ kind of thing.”

            The taller man pulled on the chains, sending Hiccup crashing into him, letting out a small gasp. Pitch was faster than he expected, one arm already snaking its way around his waist while his other hand, chain still in his grasp, pinched Hiccup’s chin. “Now my dear boy, you are quite a loud mouth when you want to be,” he growled.

Hiccup clenched his jaw, emerald eyes never wavering. Pitch’s scowl began to slowly form into a smile as he looked down at the boy. “Maybe this is just your way of expressing your feelings for me. Playing hard to get and acting like you hate me.” His gray fingers traveled their way up into the Viking’s auburn hair, twirling strands casually. “When in all reality,” he leaned down so his lips were against his ear, “you love me so much you can’t bear it.”

“Don’t make me sick Pitch, it might ruin the furniture,” he shot back. Bile was rising in his throat from the smell that was rolling off the man. It was like dank, musty rust that was filling the air around him. “Who could ever love someone like you?”

“Who could ever love someone like _you_ boy? Lying like that to all those people? Poor Jack had to suffer in the end, didn’t he?” Pitch continued to run his fingers through his hair, earning a glare from the boy. “All because he was lied to by the one he loved.”

“Jack didn’t love me-”

“Oh, but he _did_ ,” Pitch chuckled. He pressed their foreheads together; making sure Hiccup would only look at him. “And you still love him don’t you.”

“No, I don’t,” Hiccup stated. His voice was wavering and they both knew it. Pitch was digging into a fresh wound, watching as the Viking suffered. “I don’t love him.”

“Really?” Pitch asked softly, yanking the chains violently.

Hiccup cried out, but it was smothered by Pitch’s lips. They felt like dry sand and his teeth were incredibly sharp, biting into his bottom lip. Pitch laughed against his mouth, kissing him harder until he was crying. When he pulled away, he licked his lips of Hiccup’s blood, finding it somewhat joyful to see the Viking cry like that. He was shivering, his lips scarlet and swollen, wide, green eyes over flowing. “See how it feels to be touched by someone else other than the one you love. It feels treacherous and sickening, doesn’t it?”

“Why would you do something so horrible?” His voice was hoarse when he whispered. Blood spattered out when he talked and landed on the floor between them. It was true though, he did feel sick and disgusting, wishing Jack was the one to kiss him.

Pitch pet his cheek gently, almost provoking. “To prove a point. Though, I must say, it was quite arousing to see you in such a vulnerable state.” White teeth flashed as he smiled and Hiccup moved back a step. “Now, now my dear boy. I won’t try anything again,” he laughed, “right now anyways.”

“You’re a sick man,” Hiccup muttered.

Golden eyes just watched hungrily. “I am Hiccup, I am. Luckily they say the best way to cure sickness is to have company. I seem to have just that.” He pushed the small boy into the room where two sand creatures grabbed hold of him. “Clean him up and change his clothes, I’ll bring dinner later.” The sand shifted and wavered in response, clinging to Hiccup.

Pitch approached him, cupping his face in his hands. “Behave my dear boy, I don’t want to punish you this early.” He was gone in a swirl of black, leaving the boy alone.


	16. Chapter 16

            Jack slowed his pace, grabbing Toothless’s saddle to keep him from flying any further. They were nearing Pitch’s castle and he knew it wouldn’t be easy getting into it. It was a very sinister place, the skies always dark around it. Tall, almost decaying towers rose all over the kingdom.

            Toothless was getting restless and wanted to break in there without a second thought but Jack was holding him back. “Would you just hold on?” He asked the dragon. “We need to get in there without getting killed; otherwise we’ll be no help at all.” Toothless growled and stopped fighting him, waiting while his green eyes stayed on Pitch’s land.

            While scratching his chin Jack thought, finally getting an idea. “Alright, so flying might give us away more than anything. Not to mention you’re a giant flying lizard.” This got another growl. “If I go alone there’ll be less of a risk of getting caught. You need to wait out here for us.” He snapped his fingers and nodded. “Alright, that’s how it’s going to work.”

            If dragons could give a snarky look, Toothless must have been doing that. Jack went through the pack on the dragon’s back, pulling out a dark blanket and tied it around himself like a cape, throwing the makeshift hood over his head. “Remember,” he warned, waving a finger, “stay here until we get back.”

            Toothless watched him leave with an annoyed gaze, landing on the ground and swishing his tail with anger. He wanted Hiccup back safe. If Jack didn’t come back with his master, well, then Toothless would just have to teach the little icicle a lesson.

* * *

 

It turns out when Pitch meant ‘change his clothes’ he really meant scrub the boy till he’s raw and clothe him in a, what a surprise, dress. Hiccup immediately began to rip and tear at it, finding there was no way he was going to start the process all over again. The sand guards stopped him though, gripping his hands tightly and changing him into a new replica of the dress.

            The dress itself must have been imagined by Pitch. It was a dark gray with trims of black and gold. Thin veils of clear fabric were all over, giving the impression that whenever the teen moved, it was like magic. He hated every second of it, but he knew if he kept ripping at it the guards would just keep dressing him again.

            “I don’t see why this is necessary,” he mumbled. He went over to the mirror Pitch had been so nice to place at his vanity. He looked at it for a moment, the sand guards disappearing into the floor now that their job was done. While looking at his reflection, he got an idea, wrapping his hand in the hem of his dress. He pulled back his arm and punched the mirror, watching it shatter silently.

            “Perfect,” he said. There was a long, jagged piece he picked up, running his finger along the pointed end and finding a small bead of blood when he pulled away. It was payback time for biting his lip which had scabbed over and the swelling lessoned.

But more importantly, it was payback for endangering his people.

Pitch would see the mirror and suspect him though, so he grabbed it off the vanity and shoved it under the bed, making sure to pick up any shards left. The one he kept he hid in his sleeve, waiting for his chance. Sliding onto the bed, he laid down, wondering what Pitch was planning to do to him to get back at his father. Eventually, he nodded off, exhausted from his struggle with Pitch and the sand guards.

* * *

 

            Jack made it into the Kingdom of Darkness with little to no effort; he wasn’t sure whether he was just good at breaking in or if Pitch was watching. He crept along the abandoned streets, staying in the shadows, though everything was doused in them. There were always movements and flickers of creatures that seemed to pass by the corner of his eye.

            “He preys on fear,” he muttered to himself, “don’t let him get to you.” He continued moving, heading for the tallest tower since he could only assume it was where Pitch was keeping Hiccup. His blue eyes looked up the tower, finding windows dotted the structure until the top, where it was completely solid and dark.

            With swiftness and silence, he made his move to the next shadow, getting closer to his destination.

* * *

 

            The bed shifted and Hiccup was awake immediately, sitting up to face Pitch. He was sitting on the edge of the bed casually, his hand reaching out as if to pet the boy. In his lap was a tray of food that looked too good to be true. Chicken and vegetables, better looking than what he ate back home. Pitch’s face seemed soft for a second before he realized Hiccup was staring at him and then he withdrew his hand. “I see you’re tired,” he said absently.            

            “Well being kidnapped and held hostage does that to a man,” Hiccup shrugged. He could feel the mirror shard still in his sleeve. Luckily they were big enough to hide it from Pitch.

            Pitch nodded slowly, putting the tray of food on the bed so he could move closer to the Viking. “What did you dream about?” He asked with a gentle tone.

Hiccup looked at him suspiciously. “Oh, the usual, dying, getting murdered, and, wait for it, _slaughtered_.” He moved away from Pitch. “Not to mention it was all done by you.” He brushed his brown hair from his eyes, glaring at the man.

“Yes, my kingdom does that I suppose. It is based upon fears and nightmares.” He sighed. Now the teen was very confused, it was like Pitch had a complete attitude change while he slept. “I hope you at least feel better now that you’ve washed and rested.”

“You mean chaffed with a sponge and being terrified in my sleep? Of course the dress takes the cake, may I ask why the outfit choice?” Hiccup picked at the hem of the dress, tilting his head.

Pitch laughed, his hand shooting out to cup Hiccup’s cheek, his thumb running over the freckles of his face. The teen barely had any time to react before he figured out what was going on. “I thought you would look better in something you’re more comfortable in.” Hiccup tried to pull away but Pitch tightened his grip and moved closer. “Someone as beautiful as you should be proud of their good fortune.”

“I don’t like wearing dresses, I’m not a-”

“Your village doesn’t know that,” Pitch pointed out. “When they see you, I want them to keep believing you’re a girl so I can move forward with my plan.” Their faces were too close for comfort.

“And what, might I ask, is your brilliant plan?” Hiccup tried to keep his voice leveled, but he was afraid Pitch would kiss him again. He didn’t want to be touched by anyone but Jack, whether he liked to admit it or not. Pitch gave him a wary once over and the teen sighed, trying to relax his body. “Pitch, come on, I’m not going anywhere so I can’t tell anyone,” he said calmly.

“I don’t think you deserve to hear it after all your antics lately.” Pitch mused, twisting the boy’s head this way and that. His fingers ran themselves along his jaw line, making him shiver.

Hiccup swallowed his disgust and sighed inwardly. _If I just go along with him then I can learn about the plan and be done with him. Just act like I care and get him when his back is turned. I can do this._ He pouted, lowering his gaze for affect. “You don’t trust me?”

Pitch smirked, golden eyes watching him carefully. “I don’t think I can trust you my dear boy.” He was about to pull his hand away but Hiccup snatched it, his skin crawling as he brought it back up to his cheek. “What’s this?”

Hiccup held back a shiver. “I-I like it when you pet my cheek,” he said quietly. His stomach turned when Pitch’s fingers curled to fit the shape of his face. “I feel better when you do.” _Just keep going and it’ll be over. Come on._

“What is with the sudden attitude change? Earlier if I was this close I would have sworn you would have taken the chance to kill me.” Pitch smiled and Hiccup mimicked him, trying his best to act innocent.

_Just stay calm._ “I realize there’s no point in fighting someone like you,” he whispered. “I can only hope you won’t hurt me anymore.” As if to make his point he licked his lip and felt the scab, tasting old blood. Pitch’s eyes seemed mesmerized by Hiccup’s tongue.

“I realize I can be quite,” he leaned closer to Hiccup, “physical, but it’s for a good reason.” Their faces were so close and Hiccup didn’t like it. “I need you to comply with my plans.” His fingers made their way down his neck, tracing the curve of it in a startling caress.

“W-What were those plans again?” Hiccup gasped. _Don’t scream. If you scream or ruin this, it will be all over. Focus._

“Hm?” Pitch seemed to be dazed, his eyes trailing Hiccup’s collar bone. “Ah, it’s simple really. You’re Stoick’s only child and heir to the village, which means whoever marries you, gets the share of the land.” He explained, thumb tracing over his exposed bone, earning another shiver. “If I take you as my bride then your father will have to give the land to us. With both my kingdom and Berk under my rein, I will be truly unbeatable.”

Hiccup froze slightly, eyes widening. “B-But nobody would stay there then, they would leave.” His voice cracked. _He can’t be serious!_

“I would kill them if they did,” he said simply.

_He is serious…_ “But my father would never accept it and what if I didn’t accept it?” He peeked at Pitch who stopped his movements, face grim. _I messed up!_

“Both of you will accept it, if not, he will die if you don’t and you will die if he doesn’t. It’s not too hard to understand my dear boy.” Pitch stared down at him, hand reaching around his neck, almost like he was about to strangle him. “Not to mention Jack will get hurt if you don’t agree.”

“Why not go for a different land? There are much stronger ones than Berk…” Hiccup’s pulse was racing with Pitch’s hand ready to close around his throat. _I can’t let this go on._

“No, in retrospect Berk has a much larger population, not including dragons, and with all those people under my control, I could simply take over other lands. And knowing North’s allies, they wouldn’t dare hurt your people if they can’t help it.” Pitch chuckled.

“The Man on the Moon won’t let you do that,” Hiccup murmured. _He’s really crazy._

“Manny does nothing.” Pitch stated plainly. His hand now moved to the back of Hiccup’s neck, pulling him closer. “So, what is your answer my dear boy, will you marry me or not?” Their lips were practically touching as he spoke. “Remember what I said about your father and Jack though,” he added softly.

_Now’s my chance to get him_. Hiccup shifted his arm, the shard sliding down into his palm. He gripped it behind his back, leaning in closely. “I don’t believe I have a choice, do I?” He murmured, other hand grabbing onto Pitch’s sleeve.

“Such a smart boy,” Pitch sang under his breath. He gathered Hiccup against him and kissed him impatiently, like he had been waiting the entire conversation to do so. While Pitch seemed busy with the kiss, Hiccup brought his arm up, the shard cutting into his palm.

_Now!_ He brought his arm down but Pitch’s hand snatched his wrist and the shard fell free onto the covers of the bed. “But not smart enough,” he said darkly. “Did you really think you could kill me with a piece of mirror? I know everything about this room and you _really_ think I wouldn’t notice the mirror missing?”

“You can’t do this Pitch, it’s not _right_.” Hiccup dropped his innocent act, glaring as Pitch took both his hands in his.

“I do not care if it’s right or wrong. As long as I win, then I see no point on labeling it such things.” He frowned, looking at the boy. “Our marriage still stands and I plan on having your full cooperation.” Hiccup was about to protest but he tsked and shook his head slowly, black hair moving with the motion. “Father and Jack?” He reminded.

Hiccup’s shoulders hitched before he ducked his head slowly. “Yes.”

Pitch made him raise his head, giving an almost apologetic look. “Don’t worry, you’ll make a lovely wife,” he cooed. Hiccup frowned, clearly out of ideas. Pitch smiled, kissing him quickly before standing. “Don’t forget to eat, I wouldn’t want you to be too skinny, I like my wives with more meat on their bones.” As he went to the door, it dissolved down to the ground, allowing him exit. “Goodnight my dear love.” He stepped out into the hall and the door was back up.

Hiccup blanched, his stomach wanting to empty itself even though there was nothing in there. He smacked the food off the bed in anger, curling into a ball with his head covered. Scrubbing at his mouth he cried quietly, hating that he couldn’t seem to find a way out of Pitch’s plan. He moved his leg and felt something jab into it, finding it was the shard.

_I’m the main point in Pitch’s plan. If I don’t exist, then neither does his plan._ Shaking, he reached for the shard, his heart racing. _I need to do this for the world. For my father_. His fingers touched the smooth surface, his thoughts racing.

_For Jack._


	17. Chapter 17

            Jack froze anything that was in his way. Walls, doors, anything he deemed too much effort to take on. He slipped down hallway after hallway, peering around every corner in case Pitch was always near. The man could be a part of the shadows and the winter sprite would never know the difference. “I have to get there soon,” he mumbled, looking at the large flights of stairs that went up to the top of the tower.

            He listened, wondering if he could even hear Pitch’s footsteps. He heard nothing and held his breath, floating up slowly, knowing it would waist too much time to climb up. Eventually there was just a door, which he froze without a second thought. He wondered how well of a soldier he must be if he just went around leaving his trail everywhere.

            A long hallway was behind the entrance, multiple doors dotted the wall. Jack’s look darkened and he took to freezing every door he passed by. He was at the middle one when he finally froze it and kicked it to pieces, watching it shatter before him.

            With only some faint light to help him see, he found a small mass in the middle of the floor, curled over. He finally recognized it as Hiccup and ran into the room, his breath caught in his throat.

            Hiccup had the sharp edge of piece of glass in his hand, holding it against his right wrist. He was shaking, only a small cut made before he broke down crying, blooding barely bubbling up. He couldn’t pull the blade down; he couldn’t do it no matter how hard he wanted to. His hand just wouldn’t move. Jack’s name kept repeating like a haunting song in his head.

            “Hiccup?” Jack knelt down, reaching to take the glass out of his hand. The boy turned to face him, his freckled cheeks stained with tears and his lip scabbed over. Jack tossed piece of glass away as Hiccup fell into a heap in his arms, shaking and sobbing. “Hiccup,” he said softly.

            “Jack, I-I’m so sorry,” he sputtered into Jack’s armor. “I-I tried t-to save you all. I-I tried bu-but I just couldn’t d-do it.” His fingers dug into the winter sprite’s arm. “Jack I am so _weak_. So weak.”

            It was as if all the fighting and heartbreak between them vanished as Jack gathered Hiccup in his arms. They both stayed like that, waiting until Hiccup finally silenced his crying and dried his face with the sleeve of his dress. “Are you done now?” Jack asked, standing and moving away. He understood there were still boundaries that separated them. Hiccup was a boy. He had to keep reminding himself that.

            “Why are you here Jack? I said I could take care of myself.” Hiccup stood as well, trying to regain his composure even though his eyes were still rimmed red. “I don’t need you,” he said tightly. Both of them seemed to feel the need to ignore the moment they just had. Hiccup just wanted Jack to leave before Pitch would find him.

            “Oh, and what were you planning on doing just now?” Jack pointed a finger to the glass, his words clipped. “Killing yourself isn’t taking care of yourself. What would your father think?” Hiccup frowned deeply in response, his eyes narrowing.

            “I was doing it for him and for-” _You_.  He stopped himself, his hands shaking at his side. “You wouldn’t understand, besides, how’d you even get in here, someone is going to find out and come get you.” His emerald eyes were fierce, trying to maintain his emotions.

            Jack scoffed; he leaned against his staff casually. “I am a soldier; I think I can handle myself. And why are you in a dress again, I thought you said you were a boy?” His annoyed smile turned into angered gaze. “Or were you lying about that as well?”

            Hiccup reddened and approached slowly. “For your information, I did not want to be in this dress and second I would appreciate it if you didn’t assume I was lying. Everything I told you was the truth Jack.”

 Jack just smirked ruefully, eyes casted downwards at the boy. “Oh yeah, and who put the dress on you?” He asked in a mocking tone.

Hiccup opened his mouth, but his eyes traveled to the door, widening as they did. He paled and stepped back, hands gripping the dress. “Pitch.”

* * *

 

            Sandy floated through the air on a cloud of golden dust, finally landing in Berk in the middle of a crowd. Tooth pushed past people to get to him, hugging the small man tightly. Bunnymund and North also followed, greeting him gladly. Stoick managed to get through the throngs of people to give a polite hello, wondering how strong the little man was.

            “Well,” North planted his hands on his hips, “everyone is here now.” He didn’t want to mention Jack and Hiccup were still missing since Stoick was still worried. Manny also seemed to be gone from them, watching them from his land.

            Stoick nodded, motioning for everyone to gather. “Alright everyone now is the time we prepare for war!” Everyone cheered and even Sandy threw a silent fist in the air. “Let’s finish this before it starts!”

* * *

 

            Pitch watched the two of them, his golden eyes flashed to Jack who was quick with his staff. The winter sprite even had enough sense to move in front of Hiccup who was torn between pushing the soldier or staying there. The man just sighed and approached slowly, a smile spreading on his face. “Hiccup, my dear boy, come here.” He called, almost playful.

            “Like he’d-”

            Hiccup moved past Jack silently, his head bowed. Pitch was clearly exploiting his threat from earlier. He was in full power now that they were in his kingdom. Jack would easily fall if they fought.

            “That’s my dear boy,” Pitch purred. He easily draped his arm on Hiccup’s shoulders, pulling him close. Jack’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes flitting between Pitch and Hiccup. “What? Shouldn’t you be congratulating me on my new engagement?” Hiccup turned his face away, lips pinched tight. _I’m sorry._

            “Hiccup,” Jack spoke, “what is he talking about?”

            “I told you to leave me alone. I can take care of myself.” Hiccup closed his eyes, his voice trembling. _I love you. Leave. Go. Save yourself._ Pitch laughed and leaned down, pressing his lips to Hiccup’s cheek. _I love you Jack. I really do._

            “Now, why don’t you tell me what would possess you to freeze half my home and try to take my bride away?” Pitch seemed to relish in the almost heartbreaking face Jack gave at the word _bride_. You could almost see the pain flooding his eyes and all the joy crumbling from his face. “Were you hoping I wouldn’t notice that practically every door was broken and covered in ice?”

            Jack still couldn’t form words, his deep blue eyes set on Hiccup. The smaller teen bit his lip, tasting new blood as it flooded his mouth. He also took the moment to pick at the scab forming on his wrist from his attempt to stop Pitch. It hurt, but it was better to concentrate on the pain then on Jack. _I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. I’m sorry I never got to say my feelings._

            “Such a shame really,” Pitch sighed. “Now I have to take care of you-” He went to move but Hiccup gripped his clothes, pulling him back.

            “No, don’t hurt him,” he pleaded. Pitch raised an eyebrow, more out of annoyance than anything. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him if I cooperated. I’m cooperating so don’t touch him.” His voice lost the shaking it had held before, his fingers tightly holding onto the fabric. “Please Pitch, don’t do this,” he whispered. _Don’t hurt Jack._

            “Hiccup, what’s going on?” Jack was still on guard, his staff pointed at the two of them. Hiccup was still holding back Pitch, his back to the soldier. “What do you mean you’re cooperating? Cooperating for what?”

            Pitch was scowling, losing his patients. He swung his arm and Hiccup crashed to the floor, using his arms to shield himself. He cried out, quickly sitting up to run after Pitch who was advancing on Jack once more. The young Viking threw himself onto Pitch’s arm, hugging it tightly. “Please Pitch, you promised,” he screamed. _Don’t do this now. Don’t hurt the one I love._

            “Did I? I don’t quite recall anything like that,” he muttered, trying to shake him off. Hiccup quickly thought of anything to distract the man and could only come up with one. His stomach rolled and he leaned up, kissing Pitch full on the mouth. _I’m sorry Jack, please don’t hate me forever._ Pitch was happy to respond, slipping his arm around Hiccup’s thin waist and kissing deeper.

            The sound of Jack’s staff clattering against the ground made Hiccup let out a cry which Pitch took for excitement. He smiled against the boy’s mouth, letting out a low laugh. “Really now, we have a guest my dear boy, don’t be so forward,” he sang.

            “Leave Jack alone, please.” Hiccup whispered, his eyes lowered to the floor with shame. He didn’t want to look at the soldier in fear that he would feel his heart break. _I’m sorry._

            Pitch hummed slightly, seeming to be calmed from Hiccup’s actions. “Well, since you seem to be listening and behaving I suppose I could spare him,” Hiccup looked up, “for now.” Now he frowned, his green eyes tired and filled with anguish. “What, did you really think I would just let him go?” Pitch laughed cynically. “I need him as insurance to make sure nothing happens to you my dear boy.” He caressed Hiccup’s cheek.

            “I’m not going to obey you Pitch, whatever spell you have on Hiccup isn’t going to work on me.” Jack shook his head, his face grim as he glared at the Viking, waiting for him to look back.

            “It’s not a spell,” Hiccup murmured. Black sand swirled into the air and gathered around his neck, tightening painfully. He gasped and clawed, trying to get it off as Jack screamed and moved to help him. Pitch held an arm between them, watching Jack.

            “If you don’t comply, Hiccup will die,” he stated simply. Jack let out a growl and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Sand quickly entrapped his arms and legs, moving him out and past Pitch. “Don’t worry so much Jack; I’ll take great care of him.” Hiccup’s throat was released and he gulped down air, his hands fluttering around his neck for damage.

            “Hiccup!” Jack ignored the man and looked at the Viking, hoping anything would snap him out of his alliance with Pitch. But when Hiccup turned his eyes to the soldier he saw there was only sadness as he watched him leave. “You can’t just let him do this!”

            Hiccup closed his eyes and ducked his head. “I’m sorry Jack. I love you.” Jack opened his mouth to respond, but nothing seemed to come out. A door was quickly built up in the frame once more, locking Jack out as he screamed to be let go and see Hiccup.

            Pitch waited until there was absolute silence before he gripped Hiccup by his arms, bringing him close. “You understand that this doesn’t change anything and we are still going to be married. I don’t care if you love that boy or not. He can’t save you. No one can.” He was squeezing the boy’s arms painfully tight as he struggled to be released.

            Hiccup let out a frustrated scream and did the only thing he could think to do. He spat in Pitch’s face, making sure it hit at least one of his eyes. The large man glowered and threw Hiccup, as if he were a doll, onto the floor where he laid. He wiped his face as he went over to the boy, kicking him as hard as he could in the ribs before going to the door. “Let’s not have this fight again,” he sighed, almost apologetic.

            When he left Hiccup struggled to sit up, cradling his chest as if his ribs would fall out. He sputtered and tried to regain his regular breathing, running a shaking hand through his hair. Glaring at the door he collected his voice, wondering where he was taking Jack. “You’re wrong Pitch.” Standing, he tilted and collapsed onto the floor again, pushing himself up. “I don’t need anyone to save me. I just need to save everyone else.”

* * *

 

            Toothless decided that Jack had had enough time to get Hiccup and come back. Something was obviously wrong and he wasn’t about to wait around to find out. He took to the air, flying as quietly as he possibly could. He wasn’t about to let his master get killed because the winter sprite couldn’t do his job correctly.

            He blended into the night perfectly, taking coverage as he entered the Kingdom of Darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

            While Hiccup was left alone, he grabbed Jack’s staff that was still lying on the floor, feeling the shockingly bitter touch of winter chill through his veins. “I’m sorry Jack,” he whispered. Going over to the bed, he crawled on top of the covers, hugging the staff tightly as he laid down, taking comfort in the cold. “I’m sorry. I messed up so much.” He pressed his forehead against the crook and pretended it was Jack kissing his face like he had before. “I wish we could start over. Just be friends and nothing more.” Tears welled painfully in the corner of his eyes. “That way we would have never gotten into this problem.”

            He hugged the staff tighter, its rough edges digging into his skin. He didn’t care. “I’m so weak; maybe my father was right about raising me as a princess since I’m obviously a horrible Viking.”

            Closing his eyes, he dreamed nightmares of Jack. Losing him. Watching him die. In his sleep he cried out his name softly, as if the winter sprite would hear and come to wake him.

* * *

 

            Jack was struggling as waves of sand were lifting him through the barren streets of the Kingdom of Darkness. He kept thinking back to what Hiccup had said before they were separated. Every time the words replayed in his mind, his heart stuttered.

            _I’m sorry Jack. I love you._

_I love you._

            The solider cursed and looked at the pure midnight sky, his eyes searching for stars or anything, but there was nothing above him but the curls of nightmares and fears. He wondered if he truly was angry with Hiccup for lying to him. The boy was forced into it after all; it wasn’t his fault he had to keep it a secret. Jack squirmed again, trying to focus on the task at hand.

            “Pitch is obviously using him for something,” he muttered to himself. A thought came to his mind, his face heating with anger and his stomach churned. If Pitch was using Hiccup for… for sex… He shook his head violently, knowing the evil man wouldn’t be that low to use the Viking for his own needs.

            Or would he?

            “Damn it!” Jack screamed. He clenched his hands and shot as much freezing cold as he could into the black sand, shattering it. Breaking through he went for his feet, but more sand was already taking over his hands, pulling him right back to where he was. “Argh!” He knew Pitch was probably watching, laughing all the while.

            Something moved in one of the shadows as Jack was carried by. He wasn’t fazed by it anymore, finding it to be a part of the city. But this shadow had a dash of color that Jack couldn’t seem to place, and before he knew it, the shadow was on top of him, crushing him.

            Toothless bit and swatted at the sand until Jack could pull himself free. He gladly clung to the dragons neck as he took off, hurrying to get out of the kingdom before anyone would notice. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!” Jack hugged him and let the dragon carry him away. “You ugly, ugly lizard, I love you.” He even had the audacity to kiss Toothless who growled in annoyance.

            Sand was chasing them, but it was half-hearted and eventually stopped when they were leaving the outer limits of the kingdom. Jack climbed onto Toothless’s back, looking over his shoulder at the tower where Hiccup was being held, his joy plummeting quickly. “I’m sorry Toothless,” he murmured, “I didn’t get him.” The dragon seemed to sigh and lower his head, flying faster. “We need to get to Stoick though; we need to warn him what Pitch is doing.” They both narrowed their eyes and moved towards Berk, hoping they wouldn’t be too late.

* * *

 

            Hiccup was shaken out of his sleep by Pitch who stood over him. “My dear boy, it seems we have to move forward with our plan faster than I thought.” The Viking just looked at him, his fingers aching from being wrapped around the staff. He didn’t want to let go though. “Really now, are you still stuck on that soldier?”

            “I don’t want to do this anymore Pitch,” Hiccup whispered, sitting up slightly. The tips of his fingers and knuckles were bright red, his teeth chattering. “Please just stop and end this.” His green eyes were shining as Pitch looked at him slowly.

            “I can’t stop what’s already in motion my dear boy.” He cupped his freckled cheek and smiled. “Why don’t you just listen to me and this will be all over soon.” Hiccup let out a cry and Pitch pulled him from the bed, making him stand. “We need to leave right now; we wouldn’t want to be late for our own wedding announcement.” The boy was silent as the older man dragged him around the room, opening the door.

            Hiccup continued to hold onto the staff, his breath clouding in front of him. He couldn’t even feel his fingers anymore but he wanted to keep it, knowing it was the only piece of Jack he had left besides his memories. “Why can’t you stop this?” He asked tiredly, really just ready to sleep.

            “You don’t understand what it’s like living here alone. Surrounded by darkness all the time.” Pitch waved off his question with slight irritation. “Remember about your father my dear boy. You want him alive right?” There was a nod. “Then you should behave like I said.”

            The teen looked down at the floor and the dress twirling around his ankles. He tried to flex his fingers but he couldn’t tell if they were moving or not, no sensation at all. At noticing this, he let out a small laugh under his breath. Pitch gave him a sideways glance, his mouth flat. “What’s so funny?”

            Hiccup looked up at him, a dazed smile on his shaking lips. “I was just wondering when I’ll be completely numb.” Pitch didn’t seem to understand and kept walking, picking up his pace as he hooked a hand through the Viking’s arm and pulled him to keep up.

* * *

 

            Toothless didn’t have time for a graceful landing as they came into Berk. People jumped out of his way as he slid into the dirt, Jack flying off from the motion. North quickly helped the boy up, looking more concerned when he noticed they were alone. “Jack, what happened?” There was no time for a reunion between everyone, they just gathered around.

            “It’s Pitch, s-something happened with Hiccup-”

            Stoick shoved somebody out of the way and approached Jack with anger in his eyes. “What happened to Hiccup? Where is my child?” He screamed. North put a hand to his chest to calm him down, giving him a careful gaze. Snoutlout was also about to attack the soldier but Astrid grabbed one of his arms while Fishlegs got the other. Toothless actually stepped behind Jack, a protective stance around the boy in case anyone did want to fight him.

            Jack ran a hand through his snow white hair, glancing around at everyone. He and Toothless were out of breath from flying, they had gone faster than they had ever gone before. “I-I don’t know! Pitch i-is using hi-her for something and Hiccup is going along with it.” He hoped Hiccup was happy he was covering up his gender. “They said something engagement and cooperation… and then Hiccup… Hiccup…” _Hiccup kissed Pitch._ He looked Stoick in the eye and felt the man breaking to pieces at his words. “I’m sorry; he wouldn’t come with me when I went to him.”

            “So now what are we supposed to do, attack both of them?” Bunnymund shrugged his shoulders, confused by the whole ordeal. Now Snoutlout howled in anger, almost breaking free from his restraints, but the two teens held him tight.

Stoick turned to him, lifting a large finger in his face. “Don’t you dare attack my child! I will kill anyone who so as lays a hand on Hiccup!”

“Face it, she isn’t coming back!” Bunnymund raised his voice as well, matching the man. “She’s Pitch’s evil little princess now.” Toothless growled, his tail flicking as his wings created a sort of barrier around Jack as people began to shout and yell.

Jack broke away from Toothless and stepped between them before North could. Tooth looked at Sandy who frowned. “Hiccup isn’t doing this because she wants to!” He explained, the painful memory of Hiccup’s eyes filled his head. “Pitch was doing something to keep her there; she didn’t want to be with him.” He tried to keep from looking back at the kiss. It was the last arrow that pierced his heart, but there was something off about. Something forced. Well, he could only hope so. “Hiccup _isn’t_ with him!”

_I’m sorry Jack. I love you._

“She’s not evil. She’s just protecting us,” his voice lowered. The sudden realization finally came and he felt like a complete idiot. Hiccup was staying with Pitch to protect everyone. He was sacrificing himself to keep them from harm. “That idiot is sacrificing himself for us,” he muttered so no one could hear, “he really is stubborn.”

“So what do we do now?” Tooth asked, knowing somebody had to bring it up. Babytooth cuddled under her chin at the fighting, her feathers ruffled slightly. “We can’t hurt Hiccup but Pitch is using her.” Sandy shook his head, not sure what to do. Everyone became silent, looking around at each other as if someone would shout something.

Stoick straightened his back and looked at each person around him slowly and carefully, his voice coming out strong. “We will continue to fight Pitch, but we need to separate him from Hiccup. I don’t want my child to die and I don’t want anyone of you to die as well. Be careful when fighting and know your limits.” Everyone nodded and he gave a grim smile, his chest painfully tight. “We will win this!” He raised a fist in the air and now there was cheering.

Jack even raised his fist, determination in his eyes, his head filled with Hiccup’s voice calling softly. _I love you._ He raised his hand higher, stretching his body, Toothless nudged him and he smirked. He climbed onto the saddle and screamed till his throat went raw, Toothless letting out a roar that shook those near. The soldier poured everything he could into his shouting, his emotions being pulled from his heart.

_I love you._


	19. Chapter 19

            Pitch watched Hiccup closely as they traveled on a cloud of black sand to Berk. It was quite amazing that when the Viking stepped onto the mass, he found it felt just as solid as the ground. The young teen was still clutching the staff tightly, his eyes down cast, and no response seeming to come to him, even when Pitch slipped an arm around his waist. “What is wrong my dear boy?” He asked, almost concerned. Hiccup just looked up slowly, his eyes dull and lost of the fighting spirit they had before. “You can tell me.”

            “Why me? Why me of all people to do this?” He asked softly, his lips a slight tinge of blue. After shivering for so long, his muscles ached but his limbs were becoming completely numb. “Why choose me?”

            Pitch considered his question and rubbed his chin in thought. “I’ve been watching you since you were born. I’ve seen your mother die and you live, just barely, and your father suffer.”

            “How?” Hiccup croaked out, mouth becoming dry. “How did you see all this?”

            “I survive on fear and anxiety, when your mother began to give birth; your father was like a fountain of youth to me. He was brimming with fear about your lives. I witnessed your birth and childhood, finding you,” he searched for the right words, “similar to me.”

            Hiccup’s eyes narrowed, trying to seem angry but it came out more like he was half asleep. “We are _nothing_ alike,” he spat through chattering teeth.

            Pitch brightened, showing his sharp teeth in a smile. “Oh, but we are. You were kept a secret and told to behave all those years. You couldn’t make any close friends so you were all alone for most of your life. I am the same way, not being able to have companions and struggling to get by each day. You were so desperate to get out of your life and I was so willing to accept you into the darkness.” Now his features fell with anger, his gaze set out ahead of them. “But then _he_ showed up,” he said grimly.

            “I don’t understand,” Hiccup said confused. His body was fighting to stay warm, but it was slowly giving up the fight to Jack’s staff, winter shooting through his veins. “What are you saying?”

            “I’m saying I would have taken you in sooner if it wasn’t for that damned soldier coming into your life. When he came, your fears seemed to stop, your overall emotions brightening. He was your light that led you out of the darkness.” Pitch’s fingers dug into the boy’s side, making him cry out quietly. “I was so upset when I lost you. So torn apart I had to attack,” he explained bitterly.

            “Why am I so important to you then?” Hiccup pushed away slightly but Pitch held him close. “I’m just a part of your plan.”

            Pitch bent down so their faces were close. “I do hate to say this,” he sighed, “but I think after watching you all those years, I had come to love you.” After he spoke he kissed Hiccup softly, almost as if he was afraid the boy would break. It was strange, knowing Pitch was being purposely gentle as they kissed. Hiccup’s body craved warmth, leaning against Pitch without a second thought.

            He wanted Jack though.

            He had _always_ wanted Jack.

            “S-Stop,” Hiccup finally turned his face away. He missed the warmth but there was something he missed more than that. “You can say what you want but I’m not going along with your plan.” Stepping away, he teetered on the edge of the cloud, the small space barely accommodating the two of them.

            “Hiccup, you are a fool if you think you can stop me at this point. I have everything I need to complete my plan and win this war.” Pitch laughed, holding his hand out as if the boy would actually accept it. Instead he glared at and took another step back, swallowing loudly.

            “You won’t have everything,” he murmured, “if you don’t have me.” Spreading his arms out wide, staff in his left hand, he tilted back. He wasn’t afraid this time, he could let go without fear. Wind rushed in his ears and he choked out a laugh, the feeling of riding on Toothless suddenly flooding his mind. He pictured Jack holding his hand and telling him it would be okay.

            He imagined Jack kissed him. Gathering him into his arms as he fell, the sky blurring around them.

            Darkness surrounded Hiccup and for a moment he thought he was dead. He found it was just sand and he was gradually back with Pitch, his breath sucked from his lungs due to his fall. Pitch didn’t look happy at all as he grabbed the boy and held him tightly to his chest, not out of relief, but anger.

            “I may love you boy, but don’t think I won’t hurt you in order to get you to behave.” He growled, pinching Hiccup’s chin to force him to look up. “You think you can just defeat me that easily? Please, I’ll come up with another plan without you. You are merely just a playing piece and my entertainment until I get what I want.”

            “I thought you loved me? You’re just going to throw me aside once you’re done?” Hiccup couldn’t break free from his grip; the staff stuck between them and kept digging into his chest.

            Pitch chuckled. “Feelings come and go to me my dear boy. I may have been infatuated with you for a while, but seeing as you keep trying these stunts, I might just kill you myself.” After a while he quieted down and began to pet down Hiccup’s hair in a gentle motion. “But for right now I’ll keep you close my dear boy, just to make sure you don’t try anything else.”

            Hiccup closed his eyes and moved so his face was turned away from the man, his eyes closing as his body finally stopped shivering, the cold breaking through his last efforts to fight for warmth. Slowly, bit by bit, he was freezing himself, letting every bit of pain come to him without complaining.

* * *

 

            Jack had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he sat at the empty table in Stoick’s home. North had told him to rest for now, seeing as he had been through a lot before he had gotten back to Berk. Toothless was taken in by some Vikings to eat and rest after his flight, though he didn’t go easily. The winter sprite wanted to be outside as well, waiting with the others in case Hiccup showed up at all.

            “Damn it,” he muttered to himself. Hiccup’s face kept flashing before his eyes and he drew the blanket around him tighter. He didn’t need it for warmth, but it was a comforting gesture from Tooth so he didn’t argue. Hiccup’s crooked smile and squinting emerald eyes seemed to stick with his thoughts. He really couldn’t stop thinking about the boy as he sat alone.

            There was a soft knock and Sandy came in, a small smile on his face as he climbed onto the chair opposite from Jack. He was too small to see over the table top so he built some extra lift with sand, finally able to meet Jack’s gaze. Lifting an eyebrow, he gave a look that meant to say: ‘What’s up?’ and Jack sighed.

            “I don’t think you’d want to hear about it Sandy. It’s really not important.” The soldier looked away but felt a tug in his chest that countered his words. It obviously _was_ important.

            Sandy made a motion with his hand to keep the conversation going. Jack pinched his lips shut then ran a hand through his white hair frantically. “I-I know I should be concentrating on stopping Pitch but… but something just keeps getting in the way.” He wouldn’t look at the golden man in fear he would stop talking, but when he finally did, Sandy was nodding solemnly. Above his head was a figure of girl and hearts surrounding her.

            Jack shook his head. “No, no, it’s not a girl,” he paused, “technically.”

Sandy raised an eyebrow and the girl changed into a boy. The winter sprite flushed and played with the fringe on the blanket. “I never thought that a boy, l-like _him_ , would have me so messed up. I thought I liked him as a girl and when I found out he was a guy I hated him. I ran away and now he’s in danger because I was stupid and-” He broke off suddenly, his eyes staring at the table top blankly.

Sandy reached across the table to touch his hand in a reassuring act. Jack gave a broken smile, small tears in the corner of his eyes. “He’s in danger and I don’t think I hate him,” he whispered, “I think I actually might…” Sandy nodded for him to finish, but when he opened his mouth Astrid came running to the room, out of breath and a frightened look on her face.

“You guys need to come outside, Pitch is up to something big,” she shouted. Not waiting for them she ran back out, the two trailing after. The blanket that was around Jack’s shoulders was carelessly thrown onto the table as he hurried to get outside.

Out in the distance, there was a looming cloud growing. Everyone gathered and gaped at it, not sure what to do. Jack glared at the horizon being swallowed by the dark mass and his hands clenched. He needed to get himself prepared for the oncoming fight that was closer than expected. It wasn’t just any cloud coming near them quickly, it was Pitch.

And where ever Pitch was, Hiccup had to be with him.


	20. Chapter 20

            Hiccup could barely keep his eyes open as they neared Berk, a crowd of people gathering underneath them. Pitch let out an amused laugh and pulled the boy close, resting his chin on soft brown hair. “I see they are giving us quite a welcome party.” Hiccup couldn’t say anything, his body using all its energy to keep him alive as warmth left him. “My dear boy, let’s make this memorable.”

            The sand landed with a puff, shielding them from the people for a moment. When it fell, it built under Pitch like a stage, raising him so those without flight couldn’t reach him. He looked around with golden eyes, everyone dead silent. Hiccup shook, resting his head against the staff wearily. Stoick moved to the front of the crowd, his eyes on his son. “Pitch,” he called.

            “Well if isn’t Stoick,” Pitch said carelessly. “Hiccup, look, it’s your father.” He nudged the boy who just swayed, puffs of clouded air coming from his mouth. “Hello everyone, it’s a pleasure to see you all.”

            Stoick raised a fist in the air, his heart pounding in his ears. “Pitch, return my child and end this now!” He demanded, others agreed. Jack was forcing his way through the crowd as well, struggling to get a better view of Hiccup who now had his eyes closed.

            Pitch patted down Hiccup’s hair gently, teasing. “I can’t do that Stoick. I do have an announcement to make about Hiccup though. I wanted everyone to hear our gracious news.” With his free arm he made a sweeping motion and everyone murmured among themselves, looking at the two. North stayed quiet, trying to decipher what Pitch was up to.

            “Stop this Pitch, just stop and end all this tormenting.” Stoick was losing patients.

           “Ah,” Pitch smiled, “but the tormenting has just begun.” He tilted Hiccup’s head back, leaning down slightly. “For you see, me and Hiccup, are to wed.” There was an eruption of angry and shocked outcries. Snoutlout was about to charge but his father held him back, not want to have him do something so stupid so early. To add to the whispers, Pitch kissed Hiccup, finding his lips like ice. “And if any of you try to stop us, I will kill her immediately and take over this land myself.”

            Now there was silence. Jack was at the front, his hands curled tightly into fists as he tried to think of something to stop Pitch. He remembered at the party he had froze the sand with his hand, but there was more than he had ever seen before, and without his staff, his power was cut down. He looked down at his fingers, deciding it would be better to try than doing nothing at all.

            No one wanted to talk in fear of breaking the silence that held them all captive. Jack touched the sand and it was almost like touching a brick wall, it was practically as solid as the ground he was standing on. There would be no way he could break into it without hurting himself.

            Pitch let out a laugh and Jack hauled back his arm before smashing his fist into the sand. It stung but he ignored it and continued, creating a frost on the sand as well as a cracking pattern along it. Others noticed what he was doing and began to help, chipping away at the sand until Pitch finally noticed. He was teetering while trying to hold onto Hiccup. He eventually lost his balance and Hiccup slipped from his grip, falling towards the crowd like rain drop, completely unaware of his bounding death.

            Jack was quick, catching the boy just before he hit the ground, his head snapping back from the force. He ran into the crowd, hurrying to get Hiccup away from Pitch before things became worse. Toothless found them and waited for Jack to get on the saddle before he took off speeding in the sky. Vikings had gotten on their dragons and were heading for Pitch, Toothless weaved and in and out to get through, taking them to the one place he could think of.

* * *

 

            Pitch snarled and watched as Toothless flew away with his main key. His sand was already crumbling and jittering, trying to regain its strength though everyone kept beating into it. They would eventually reach him if they kept this up so he was quick. Enveloping himself into the sand, disappearing down to the ground.

            He tried to move past the people using the sand as a shield, but someone grabbed his arm and yanked him free. Glaring he caught the enemies arm as well, digging his nails in their skin until he was sure there was blood. Stoick was unfazed though, his eyes never wavering from Pitch’s.

            “Pitch, it’s over. I have you and you’re surrounded,” Stoick explained. Pitch gave a smirk as if he was at ease. “I think it’s time you surrender.”

            “I do believe you’re wrong about that.” Stoick was about to protest but Pitch pulled him in close, manifesting a dagger in his hand to press to the large man’s throat. “If anyone even comes near me right now, Stoick will die and the village of dragons will lose its leader.” He shouted, people backed down, though Bunnymund wanted to charge.

            North held him back, shaking his head. The large rabbit growl and pointed a paw at the men. “We can’t just be hesitant because he’s holding someone hostage, we can take him out no problem.”

            “It’s too risky right now,” North muttered. “If we do anything stupid, we can lose a lot more than just one person. This isn’t a game Bunnymund, its war.”

            Bunnymund lowered his weapons and let out an angered sigh, not wanting to sit around and wait for something to happen. Pitch looked around with content that no one was coming at him and he smiled. “Well then, now that I have your cooperation, I have a fiancé to track down.” He was gone with a cloud of sand; Stoick was missing as well, only his swords left to prove he had been there.

* * *

 

            Toothless landed in the crater, Jack slipping off quickly with Hiccup in his arms. He laid the boy down, noticing there wasn’t much movement. “No, no, Hiccup, not now.” His staff was clenched tightly in his freckled, slim fingers. He took notice and wrenched it from the Viking knowing no mortal could handle his powers when they were concentrated in his staff. “You’re such an idiot,” he whispered, bending his head so it was hovering over the other boy’s. “So stupid and stubborn.”

            Hiccup felt warmth coming back, his eyes cracking open slightly. “Jack?” He said with numb lips. Jack laughed and nodded, trying to keep from being loud so as not to scare the boy. “What’s going on?” His words were clumsy and groggy, but he was gaining heat.

            Jack cupped his face and looked deep into those emerald eyes, wondering how he could hate such a beautiful person. Hiccup’s hands gripped his but didn’t move them away. “Everything will be okay now, alright? We’re going to stop Pitch and you’ll be safe with me-”

            “With you?” Hiccup blinked, his fingers intertwining with Jack’s as they began to get their feeling back. “Jack I-”

            “Yes, you’re incredibly stupid and selfish,” Jack chuckled, their noses bumping into each other. “Yes, you shouldn’t have put your life in danger to save us all.” They were both shaking, almost clinging to each other as Toothless watched around carefully for any signs of an attack. “Yes,” he whispered, “yes, you’re going to be with me to make sure you don’t do anything like this again.”

            Hiccup licked his chapped lips, his voice soft. “I thought you hated me for what I did to you.” Color was coming back to his features and his eyes were brightening. “I thought you would leave and never come back because I’m a”-he swallowed-“a boy.”

            “Remember what you said to me at Pitch’s place, before we got separated? Do you remember?” Jack was pressing their foreheads together practically on top of the boy. Toothless moved closer, using his tail to curl around them for safety.

            Hiccup’s eyes searched Jack’s, trying to think back. “I-I said I’m sorry.”

Jack shook his head, breathes mingling. “No, no, think Hiccup. Think to what you said to me right before I left.” He was jittery and filled with excitement, his stomach rolling as Hiccup flushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

“You remember that?” He whispered. “I didn’t think it mattered after our fight.”

Jack frowned slightly, his thumb running over freckle patterns. “It mattered to _me_ ,” he said quietly. “It made me realize something about you.” He looked down and sighed.

“Realized what?” Hiccup was alert, the sleep sensation he had been feeling earlier was gone. With Jack so close there was no way he could sleep or close his eyes. “Jack?” Toothless backed away slightly, knowing there was something going on far past what he could understand.

The winter sprite didn’t say anything, he leaned forward, their lips finding each other clumsily. Hiccup shivered at his touch, cool hands loosening themselves to trail down the Viking’s collar bone. He had waited so long for this, waiting for Jack to kiss him without any secrets between them. His arms were immediately around the soldier’s neck, anchoring him close. “Jack,” he whimpered slightly when they broke apart.

Jack kissed his jaw line and neck, going back to his lips slowly. “Hiccup, say it again. Say what you said before to me,” he murmured hungrily. They weren’t thinking about the looming danger or the taboos of what they were doing. They could only think of each other.

Hiccup shuddered, Jack’s lips entrancing him. “J-Jack, I love you,” he moaned.

Jack felt a new rush of emotions as those words, hands tightening their grip on the boy. “Hiccup, I love-”

“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting,” a voice called. Toothless was by their side without a second to waste, his teeth bared and back hunched. Jack had his staff in hand and his body in front of Hiccup as a shield while he glared.

“My my, Jack, I do believe it’s rude to kiss someone’s fiancé.” Pitch stood casually near them, Stoick still in his clutches. He sent a razor sharp smile to the trio, narrowing his eyes on Hiccup who was gaping, his throat cutting off his call to his father. Pitch moved the dagger closer to Stoick’s throat, making sure to draw some blood. “After all, I do have his father’s blessings.”


	21. Chapter 21

            Jack pushed Hiccup back as he tried to run forward, his hands out stretched to grab his father. Pitch laughed mercilessly at the struggle, finding amusement in the horror that flood Hiccup’s eyes. Toothless spread his wings and looked ready to pounce, but Pitch was prepared for that. A dark horse, made from sand came from the shadows, tackling the dragon down before he could spring.

            Hiccup turned to his dragon, eyes widening. “Toothless!” He screamed, his head whipping back and forth between the large reptile and his father. “Pitch! Stop!” Jack’s arms were around his waist, anchoring him down. “Just stop and I’ll go, please!”

            “No!” Jack shouted, fingers digging into the smaller boy’s sides. “I’m not letting you go again. Not now, not _ever_. Hiccup, just stay here.” Their eyes met and Jack’s were filled with pain as spoke. “I’ve finally found someone who I’m happy with. I can’t let you go. I’ll fight Pitch.” He stood, fingers ghosting trails on Hiccup’s cheeks. “ _Stay_ ,” he ordered.

            “Jack don’t be stupid, there’s no way you can win.” Hiccup stood despite the soldier’s warnings. Toothless growled, still pinned by the sand so he couldn’t help fight with his master. Hiccup’s hands were shaking now that heat was flooding his body, lips quivering. “He wants me. If he gets what he wants then he won’t hurt you.”

            “I never said that,” Pitch interrupted. Hiccup glared at him for a moment as Stoick made a strangled noise, almost sounding like Hiccup’s name. “Come here my dear boy and let’s get this over with. Your people disgust me.” His lips curled as he looked down to the man he was holding hostage.

            Hiccup started toward him but Jack shoved him away, eyes narrowed. “Jack! Let me go!”

            “I told you I’m not letting you go.” He said, tears ringing his beautiful sapphire eyes. “I’m fighting him.”

            The Viking stood, gently cupping the winter sprite’s face, looking up slowly. “Jack, you’re not my body guard anymore. I can take care of myself. Just let me go. Everything will be alright.” He whispered and Pitch made a gagging sound, stepping towards them. “Please just listen to me and believe me.” He kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth

            Pitch frowned. “Hiccup, I think you understand the circumstances here. It would be greatly appreciated if you would comply with me now and save me the trouble.” The young teen nodded and turned to him, head lifting proudly as he went. Stoick shook his head causing the dagger to cut into his throat more. “Hush, your son will be taken care of,” Pitch murmured deviously.

            Hiccup was almost in front of Pitch when Jack let out a snarl. He used his staff and hooked the teen around the waist, yanking him back and onto the ground. Pitch’s nostrils flared with anger as he looked at Jack and then at Hiccup. “You don’t want to mess with me boy; you are playing a very dangerous game as it is.”

            Jack glared and noticed Hiccup was trying to stand again. He shot ice from his staff, freezing the smaller boy’s wrists to the ground so he could move. His legs flailed and he screamed for Jack to let him go. Pitch smiled, sharp teeth flashing as he let go of Stoick, only to have sand hold onto him instead. He could breathe easier though and began to call for his son. “Hiccup! Hiccup my son!”

            “Father!” Hiccup tried wiggling his wrists, but there was no way he could get out. “Jack let me go! Don’t do this Jack. I can take care of myself, remember?” His green eyes met Jack’s and the winter sprite gave a sad smirk. Hiccup lowered his voice, wishing the solider would just listen. “Please don’t do this Jack. Not now.”

            “Sorry, but I have to do this. I promised your father you wouldn’t get hurt,” he turned his back to Hiccup, “and I promised myself I wouldn’t let you go.”

* * *

 

            Tooth ducked behind an over turned pole, her breathing erratic as she looked around her. Horses made from sand where running rampant through Berk. A lot of her warriors were already taken by them, trapped between the rib cages of the beasts. A ball of sand was coming at her and she braced herself, her razor sharp feathers puffing out and she spun into it.

            Bunnymund was using his boomerangs to fight, his small eggs running around to explode wherever the sand landed. He hated for the little guys to be used for such a purpose, but they were in a last resort situation. There were going to be deaths, whether it was eggs or people. Some Vikings were lying on the ground, not moving. It churned the large rabbit’s stomach. He had never seen such bloodshed from Pitch before and it only showed how set he was on his plans this time.

            A horse was about to get Bunnymund from behind, but North stepped in between, using his swords to cut the horse away. The warriors that were trapped in the ribs, fluttering away while giving their thanks to the man. He turned to Bunnymund, cuts and bruises along his pale face. “They keep coming no matter how many we destroy.”

            “I know,” Bunnymund grunted. He threw his boomerangs at a ball of sand about to attack a man, causing it to explode. “Pitch is serious this time. He’s never done this much damage before.” He caught the weapons as they came back. “How’s Tooth and Sandy holding up?”

            North glanced up at the golden curls of sand in the air, fighting off the black. Tooth was busy flying into the beasts, using her feathers to cut them to ribbons. But no matter how many they killed off, there was always more waiting in the shadows, manifesting themselves out of the people’s fears. “I think they’re holding their own, but we won’t last much longer with the way things are going.”

            “Pitch is the source of the issue, we need to get him,” Bunnymund said. He took a moment to wipe his forehead with the back of his paw. “But he ran off somewhere with Stoick and who knows where Jack and the princess went.” He shrugged and threw his weapons out again.

            “If only Manny would get him we could win this war,” North grit his teeth, slashing through another horse. “But nothing is that easy,” he added. He thought for a moment and looked up to Sandy. “Hey, Sandy, come here for a second.” He stabbed a shadow as he spoke, catching the golden man’s attention.

            He came down with a puff of gold sand and began to help keep back the shadows. North spoke over the shouts of people fighting, sweat pouring down his face and stinging his wounds. “We need to find Pitch, you up for the task?”Sandy gave a tight smirk and nodded, lashing out a golden whip. “Good, now get going before he disappears again.”

            Sandy lashed through one last shadow and flew up onto a golden cloud, making his way over the village and trees, eyes on the lookout for whatever damage Pitch was creating now.

* * *

 

            “How valiant, the boy who let Hiccup get kidnapped in the first place is trying to make up for it.” Pitch held out his hand and a scythe manifested itself in his grip. He swung it around with amazing dexterity, smiling calmly at Jack who was scowling. “You know, I do believe Hiccup would be much happier with me. I have never left him to die alone.”

            Jack clenched his jaw. “I never pushed him to the edge of suicide,” he countered. Stoick looked at his son with shock and fear in his eyes, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

            “Ah, but why did you think he was going to do it?” Pitch motioned to Hiccup who was struggling to get up still. The ice was too thick to melt quickly and there was no one near to help him break out. “He wanted to keep _you_ safe so he thought it was his only option. He thought you didn’t care about him and he loved you. So he was only doing what he thought was right for you. _You_ were the one who pushed him too far Jack. He’s in danger because of you.”

            The soldier’s shoulders fell slightly, his eyes becoming vacant for a moment. He had never thought about that before and now it was getting to him. “Jack don’t listen to him! He’s trying to mess with you so he’ll be stronger!” Hiccup shouted, moving his head from side to side. “Jack just listen to me okay? I’m right here!”

            Toothless scratched and bit at the sand, getting free inch by inch. He got one wing out, his large green eyes stuck on Hiccup who was shaking, adrenaline rushing through his body. “Jack I’m okay. I’m right here behind you.” He continued, causing Pitch to furrow his brow with annoyance.

            “You don’t know when to stop, do you?” Pitch glared at Hiccup, his mouth pulling back. “I think you shouldn’t comment on fights that aren’t yours my dear boy.” Black sand covered the boy’s mouth, muffling his screams.

Stoick shouted right after, causing sand to cover his mouth as well. No matter how much the large man tried to fight his way out of the sand, more seemed to come and hold him back. It was his fears consuming him, Pitch using his weaknesses against him.

            Jack held his staff tightly, aiming it at Pitch who just scoffed. “Pitch, it’s over,” he said.

            “Really now? Is it?” Pitch raised his free hand and sand began to consume the ground under Jack, his footing weak. It gripped his legs and held him down, though his arms were still free to fight, he was stuck. “I thought we were just beginning.” Pitch dodged an ice shard from Jack without even blinking.

            Jack shot more ice but Pitch just casually walked through the shards, barely lifting a finger to dodge them. After a while he shot out a stand of sand and grabbed the soldier’s staff from his hands, wrenching it away and laughed as it skittered across the ground. “Of course you would fight unfairly,” Jack muttered, reaching around his belt to grab his extra dagger.

            “I fight the way nightmares work,” Pitch explained. Hiccup screamed as the dark man pulled the scythe back, his muscles protruding from the weight. “I make sure you’re weak and helpless before I fully consume you into the darkness.”

The winter sprite cursed, still trying to get his legs free from the sand, but it only held on stronger. Stoick’s eyes were wide with horror, his body still for a moment. Hiccup and Toothless thrashed at the same time, both watching helplessly as Pitch swung his scythe down towards Jack.


	22. Chapter 22

            Golden whips shot through the air, grabbing the scythe from Pitch’s hands right before it came near Jack. The winter sprite’s eyes were wide and he nearly dropped the dagger from his hands, stunned out of fear. Pitch spun around, his anger rising as Sandy destroyed the weapon, his bright eyes narrowed on the dark man.

            “Sandy, always one to show up at the worst times, aren’t you?” Pitch mused, clenching his hands. Sandy raised both his hands and golden tendrils spun around him threateningly. “You don’t scare me little man, you are nothing compared to me.”

            Hiccup breathed through his nose rapidly, his wrists aching from the cold that held them down. Toothless was able to get most of himself free, dragging himself to his master slowly. The dragon finally wrenched himself from the sand after a while, Pitch not noticing as he was throwing taunts to the smaller man.

            Toothless made his way slowly to Hiccup, using his teeth to break the ice. The Viking threw his arms around his dragon as soon as he was free, finger nails scratching into scales. He wiped the sand off his face and pressed his forehead against the dragon’s. “Thank you Toothless. I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.” He looked at Jack, biting his lip. “Watch my back buddy, okay?”

            He crawled over to the soldier, tugging at his arm to grab his attention. Jack sucked in a breath when he looked down, horror passing over his features. “Hiccup,” he hissed, “I told you to stay back.” The younger teen shook his head and grabbed the dagger, stabbing it into the sand hold down the winter sprite. “Stop it Hiccup!” Jack bent down to try and push him away. Stoick watched silently, the sand gripping him tighter as fear swam through his mind.

            Hiccup stared up, his green eyes large. “Jack, let me save you. Just let me get you out of here.” He pleaded as he continued to pick at the sand, starting to free Jack’s legs. Pitch saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and growled, sand swirling around his fingers.

            “My dear boy,” he called and Hiccup glanced at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

            Jack had one hand on Hiccup’s head, his fingers digging into the auburn strands. His heart was hammering loudly, sudden urges to jump in front of the smaller teen came to him. He needed to protect Hiccup no matter what the cost. Toothless slid in front of them, his back hunched and his claws practically burying themselves in the ground, having the same idea as Jack. “I see,” Pitch sighed, “this is getting quite annoying.”

           The swirling sand around his fingers was growing in size and Toothless watched carefully, wings out spread. Sandy also prepared himself, knowing Pitch couldn’t possibly take on the two of them at the same time. The dark man just smirked and looked between the two, raising an eyebrow. “Really now, can’t a guy take over a village in peace?” He lifted his hands, one facing Toothless and the other Sandy, tilting his head so his black hair shifted. “Why must we bicker over something so trivial?” Shadows and darkness shot out in both directions, over powering the two.

* * *

 

            North dodged a shadow, only one sword left to fight with. The other had been thrown from his grip while he was clashing with a nightmare. Tooth was having troubles flying, her wings tired and torn from the battle and she sided up next to North as they hid in a ditch. “We can’t keep this up much longer North,” she said. He nodded gravely and she swallowed loudly. “So what do we do?”

            Bunnymund was shouting for back up as he continued to run through the battlefield. Some of his fur was matted down with blood and who knows what else. His muscles ached and he was getting tired, but he continued to fight.

            North licked his lips, tasting blood. He looked up to the sky and saw golden strands leading into the forest. “Sandy will show us where Pitch is. He can’t take us all.” He stood and Tooth followed suit, Baby tooth fluttering over after seeing her. “We have to tell everyone to follow the trail.”

            Tooth looked around with her violet eyes and pinched her lips together tightly. People were still struggling to fight, their exhaustion taking a toll on them. Unlike humans, the nightmares were never tired, their power never seeming to cease as they continued to fight. They proved how strong Pitch had become. “I just hope we won’t be too late,” she murmured.

* * *

 

            Toothless was flung back, sand pushing him down to the ground. No matter how many times he bit and scratch, it wouldn’t stop; he couldn’t even get in the air to fly. The sand was too heavy on his wings and it was beginning to clog his nostrils and pour into his mouth.

“Toothless! No!” Hiccup went to run over but black sand was already wrapped around his ankles, holding him in place. “No! Stop!” He tried to pull himself free as Toothless let out a struggled screech. “You’re hurting him! Stop! He’s going to die!” Tears burned the corner of his eyes as the dragon tried to shoot his flames, but only ended up creating glass that broke within seconds, adding to the pain as he rolled along the ground.

            “What did you expect?” Pitch said as he watched Sandy struggle to keep the dark sand away with his own golden clouds. “There are always casualties in war.”  Stoick was trying to get out now, his shoulders shrugging up and down as his arms remained trapped. “I’m truly sorry about this Stoick, it must be hard to lose your son and land all in one day,” he muttered with a smirk.

            “Pitch!” Hiccup stood, almost falling over from the sand holding his feet down. “You said you wouldn’t hurt them if I obeyed you. I’ll go with you if you stop this.” He held out his hand and dropped the dagger, his fingers outstretched and waiting. “Just leave them alone and we can go together.” Jack gripped his wrist and yanked him so they were facing each other. “Jack, just calm down and let me go. It’ll be okay once we’re gone.”

            Jack’s cheeks were flushed and his grip tight. “Didn’t you hear me? I’m not letting you go anymore,” he murmured. “We finally found each other again, we can win this and everything will be perfect.” His voice was wavering, his eyes meeting Hiccup’s. “We can live together until we die.”

            “Jack,” Hiccup whispered. Toothless made a strangled noise and he pursed his lips, shaking off Jack’s hand. “I have to go. You’ll live and move far away with my father and Toothless. You’ll find a beautiful girl and marry her.” He smiled but his lips were shaking, eyes watering. Pitch frowned, golden eyes flashing. “You’ll be safe and happy okay? I need to go.” Jack grabbed his hand quickly, fingers intertwining. “Jack, please,” he said quietly, “don’t do this.”

            “Just wait, I can fight him and I’ll save you-”

            “I’m not a damsel in distress Jack,” Hiccup interrupted him gently. “I can fight for myself.” He gave the other boy’s hand a squeeze. “I can fight for _us_.” The sand at their feet seemed to ripple, becoming loose and weak. “You don’t have to protect me anymore. I’m strong enough to stand on my own now.” He tried to let go but Jack held on tight.

            Jack opened his mouth slowly, and then closed it. He kissed Hiccup’s jaw line, tears falling down his cheeks. “I love you too much to let you go,” he said in a hushed tone. “Don’t do this to me Hiccup. Not now.” He kissed him again, their mouths fumbling for a moment. The sand was immensely weakened as Pitch began to clench his jaw, anger blazing. “I love you Hiccup-”

            “ _Enough_!” The sand shot out everywhere, blinding the teens for a moment. Hiccup was torn away from Jack, their nails scratching into each other’s skin. Toothless rolled along the ground, barely able to put up a fight anymore while Stoick was thrown into the dirt roughly, losing his helmet.

            Hiccup pressed up against something and initially thought it was Jack, his fingers gripping fabric. He looked up and he gasped. Pitch glared down at him, his mouth in an ugly scowl. “My dear boy, you certainly test one’s temper,” he thundered.

The Viking looked around wildly once the dust and sand had been settled. He let out a small cry seeing Toothless motionless and Jack thrown half way across the crater, one foot in the pond. Stoick was on the ground, still covered with sand, though it seemed like he was breathing. “This is what they deserve,” he hissed. Sandy was still reeling, trying to regain composure as he was knocked into a tree from the blast.

Hiccup was speechless, his throat tightening as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. His dress was torn and his body was covered with bruises and cuts from the struggle, but he couldn’t seem to feel any pain. Looking at the three lying still, his hands shook violently and he sputtered to breath, cringing as Pitch laughed. “Now that the pests are out of the way,” he lifted the boy’s chin slowly, “I can finally get what I want.”


	23. Chapter 23

            Hiccup was breathing out his nose, trying to regain his breath as Pitch leaned in closely. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Toothless and Jack laying on the floor, motionless, his father barely moving. He shook with anger, fear, and loss, Jack’s white hair shining brightly in the dark atmosphere. “Jack,” he whispered.

“He’s gone child, you have nothing to distract you now,” Pitch laughed. He was trying to get Hiccup’s attention, but it didn’t seem to be working. Toothless shifted and the both of them stayed motionless, seeing what the dragon would do.

Toothless blinked wearily at Hiccup, body going rigid at the sight of Pitch. He was about to pounce but Hiccup shook his head, motioning to Jack instead. The dragon narrowed his eyes and approached the soldier, nuzzling him gently until he flipped onto his back. There were bruises along his face and jaw line, blooding running out of his mouth in a thin line. He didn’t move or make a sound when Toothless nudged him again.

“J-Jack!” Hiccup shouted, his voice wavering. “Jack get up!” Pitch glared down at him, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. “Jack come on, this isn’t funny!” His emerald eyes watered painfully but he did nothing to wipe them.

“I already told you he’s gone my dear boy, you only have me now.” Pitch ran his rough fingers down his face, trying to coax him into looking up. “He was a bother and was only going to bring you down.” He smiled. “It’s better that he’s gone.”

Hiccup ignored him. “Jack, I’m still here, come on. Just get up and quit messing around!” Toothless sat down and hung his head over the winter sprite, green eyes flicking to the small Viking who cried out. “Jack! Stop it! I love you! You can’t just die! It’s not right…” His voice died out as he finally stopped wriggling in Pitch’s grip. “You can’t die…”

Pitch sighed, annoyed. “You really must forget about him. He was weak if he thought he could stand against me.” The tall man gripped the boy’s chin, his nails digging into his skin painfully. “You really must get over the past.” He laughed and was about to say something else but there was the loud sound of footsteps. Glaring up at the edge of the crater he found the Vikings and others standing, watching.

Sandy had recovered from his crashing into a tree and was above them, his golden eyes narrowed with anger. Everyone peered down, gasps and whispers running wild at the sight of Stoick and Jack on the ground. They didn’t know what to make of it, wondering if their leader was truly gone.

“Pitch!” North shouted, pushing to the front of the crowd. “What have you done?!” The dark man just smiled and gave a casual glance around at his handy work. “This is enough Pitch,” he was about to move but Pitch shook his head.

He moved his hand so it was around Hiccup’s neck. “I wouldn’t be so fast to fight North; Hiccup here is the only one who can reclaim this land when Stoick dies. Do you really want these hopeless people to go on without a leader?” Hiccup made a gurgling noise and tried to claw at his fingers. “If you surrender, I will be kind with my punishments.”

Hiccup shook his head and let out a gasp, his throat painfully tight. Toothless growled and almost pounced if it wasn’t for Pith who turned to the reptile. “And you filthy beast, you wouldn’t want your master to die?” He held Hiccup out like a doll and the dragon whined. “Remember who is in power here,” he hissed. Toothless bowed and went away from Jack to check on Stoick who was coughing.

With the help of Toothless, Stoick was able to pull himself up and stand, leaning against the large dragon. He held his stomach, wincing as he coughed again, blood splattered lightly on his lips and skin. The internal damage he suffered was great and he wouldn’t last much longer if he kept fighting. “Pitch, put my son down,” he ordered.

There was another murmur through the crowd at Stoick’s words. They glanced at Hiccup who wheezed, looking at his father through hazy eyes. He tried to speak, but the words came out in breathless attempts, his chest heaving.

“He has done nothing to you,” Stoick continued anyways. “He is innocent and you’re bringing him into our war. Let him go.” He was pleading and Stoick the Vast never pleaded. His eyes never strayed from his son as he spoke. “Hiccup has done nothing,” he repeated.

Pitch gave a twisted smile, holding the boy close. “That is where you are wrong Stoick; this boy has done more than you know.” Everyone was silent, listening closely. “He has shaped my whole life. He has made me what I am today and is the reason I was able to fight right now.” Hiccup shut his eyes, not wanting to the see the horror on the faces of his people. “He is the reason this war is happening.”

The people of Berk whispered among themselves at hearing Stoick’s and Pitch’s exchange. They were afraid they didn’t hear correctly, Hiccup being a boy and all. Bunnymund looked to Tooth and North motioning down to them. “Then why can’t we just kill the kid, I mean, Hiccup is obviously the reason Pitch is doing this.” Tooth stared at him in slight disgust and he growled. “What? You know it’s true, we get the kid and Pitch will stop.”

“It’s not that simple Bunnymund,” Tooth warned.

“How so?”

North cut in, not wanting to take his eyes off Pitch. “She is right Bunnymund, Hiccup is the next leader for Berk, and you can’t just kill him.” He knew there was something different about the princess, but he would have never have guessed she was actually a _he_. “There has to be another way around this since he’s such an important piece in Pitch’s plan.”

“Could we somehow get Hiccup away without hurting him or anyone else? Pitch seems to be keeping a close on eye on him,” Tooth hovered, covering her mouth with her hand. Pitch still hadn’t moved where he was, only listening to Stoick as he continued to beg for his son to be let go.

“He’s practically on top of the kid, of course he’s keeping a close eye,” Bunnymund muttered. “We have to find his weakness then, something that will upset him enough to let us get the edge on him.” North nodded, finally approving something of the large rabbit. “So then… what exactly is his weakness?”

“Well, the last time we fought, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that he was weaker. We didn’t fear him as much as we do now; something grew inside him to change him. Something pushed him to become stronger.” North thought back to the last war between them. Pitch had been overpowered by them because there wasn’t as much fear going into the battle as there was now. He had been taken out easily with minimal casualties.

“He was talking about Hiccup and saying he changed his life,” Tooth added in.

North eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. “That’s it, it’s because of Hiccup.”

Bunnymund groaned. “We’ve already established this North, get on with it.” The warrior rabbit was ready to fight, time wasting away as they stood their discussing Pitch when they could be fighting him.

“No, no, no,” North pointed hurriedly at Pitch. “Hiccup. Hiccup is the key. Pitch is in love with Hiccup. If we take Hiccup away it will all be over.” He smiled, though at the moment it seemed highly inappropriate.

“Can’t you see Pitch is practically killing the kid as is, he’s _not_ in love with him!” Bunnymund hissed back, catching some other Vikings’ attention.

“It’s a ploy,” North explained. “He’s making it seem like he’s going to hurt him, but really Pitch wouldn’t bear to see him die. It all makes sense now.” Tooth nodded, looking up to Sandy who had been listening in on the whole conversation. They knew what they needed to do, but Bunnymund still seemed set off by the idea, though he wasn’t going to argue. “We need to-”

“Look!” Someone shouted. Heads swiveled to see what the commotion was, eyes gravitating towards the movement.

Jack was trying pick himself up off the ground, sputtering and gasping. His arms were shaking; his body barely able to move the pain was unbearable. Toothless couldn’t go and support him since he was already occupied with Stoick and no one dared to enter the dangerous territory. “H-Hiccup,” he murmured. His face was badly cut up and he could only open one eye. “Hiccup,” he called a little more clearly.

“J-Ja-ah!” Hiccup’s throat was clenched and he cried out with what little air he could. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he raised one arm out, his hand outstretched to Jack. He couldn’t speak, but anyone close enough could see the pain and love that were flashing through his emerald eyes.

Jack managed to kneel on one knee, his breathing already labored just from getting up. “Pitch,” he gasped, “put him down now.” The world moved in and out of blurry frames and he felt the ground tilt beneath him, but he stayed up, focusing on Hiccup.

Pitch seemed to be annoyed, the amusement gone from his tone. “Ah, I see you’re still alive, such a pesky boy aren’t you?” He held Hiccup out, only holding him by the neck. Hiccup squirmed, the will to live kicking in. He clawed and kicked, the air escaping his lungs quicker than he thought. “It’s too bad Hiccup is mine now.”

“You’re hurting him!” Jack screamed, hands clenching. “Stop! He can’t breathe!”  

“Really?” Pitch pretended to be concerned, bringing Hiccup’s face close to his. “Are you having troubles breathing Hiccup?” The boy wheezed, eyes closing slightly. Pitch pulled him away and smiled at Jack. “I hear no complaints.”

North licked his lips, nodding. “If Jack keeps this up then we might get our chance to strike.” Bunnymund looked from the large man and back down to Jack, his brow creasing. “We just need to wait this out a little longer.”

“Jack, stand down, you’re too injured to fight him,” Stoick demanded. Jack just grabbed his staff silently off the ground, tightening his grip on it. It felt good to have his power surging again. “Jack! I said stand down!”

“No, he’s hurting Hiccup. I won’t let this monster do that to the person I love.” Jack stood, leaning on his staff. Now there was a ripple of outburst in the crowd around the crater. Jack didn’t care; he needed to save Hiccup no matter what. “Pitch let him go!”

Pitch frowned, golden eyes darkening as sand began to rise. “I would advise you take Stoick’s orders Jack, you wouldn’t want to kill yourself now.” The sand rose like a curtain, whips and strands reaching out menacingly, though they didn’t touch him. “I’ll let you give up and let you live,” he paused, “for now.”

Tooth was stirred out of her thoughts as North swore loudly. “We can’t get to him if the sands in the way.”

“So then what do we do?” Bunnymund bounced back and forth on his feet, anticipation getting to him.

North just lowered his eyes for a moment, his mind a jumbled mess as he tried to think of a plan. “I guess we wait it out and hope for the best.” Though he didn’t know how well that was going to turn out if things kept going the way they were.

“I’m warning you Pitch, don’t touch him anymore,” Jack shouted. His eyes seemed dark, almost like the night sky, his lips, cut and bleeding, were in a scowl. “You’re surrounded, you should just give up.”

“Please, do you wish to die?” The tall man laughed darkly, looking down at Hiccup for a moment. “Why are you so insistent on saving him, you two could never be together anyways?”

Jack took an unsettling step forward. “I’m so insistent because I _love_ him.” Another step, his legs almost buckling. “I love him and even if we could never be together, I would die for him. I would suffer for him. I love Hiccup and there is nothing you can say that will stop me from fighting.”

Stoick was about to speak but Pitch cut him off.

“Jack, why don’t we talk about this like adults, its obvious Hiccup is a lost cause, I mean, you did leave him to die. You practically killed him yourself when you found out he wasn’t the perfect princess you thought he was.” Pitch traced Hiccup’s shaking lips slowly. “I took him in without a second thought and so far all you’ve managed to do is end up on the ground and spew nonsense about fighting.” As he spoke the sand around him rippled with anger and something else. Almost, if they could really say, fear.

Hiccup raised his arm again with the little strength he had left. His fingers trembled as he reached out, Jack reached as well. “I love Hiccup and I will never give up on him. I know I’ve hurt him. I also know that I love him. Hiccup,” he met the boy’s green eyes, “just look me in the eye and it’ll be okay. I’m here now. It’s okay.” He said gently, his voice getting a softer tone. “I love you.”

“J-Jack,” Hiccup whispered. They both looked at each other and it was like they were the only two people there. The moment their eyes held, it seemed like forever, but that was fine for them.

Pitch looked around, eyes flitting over the faces of the people around them. His sand was beginning to fall and he stepped back from Jack, hands gripping Hiccup as if the boy could run away. “It’s too late Jack,” he shouted. Jack’s sapphire eyes broke away reluctantly from the Viking’s to Pitch. “It’s too late, you’re all too late.” He laughed, but there was something breaking within him. Something was snapping, brittle and painful as he continued to chuckle.

“Pitch, put Hiccup down,” Jack ordered. He was beginning to fear for the younger boy’s life even more the way Pitch was handling him.

Even as Pitch swung him around, Hiccup’s arm continued to reach for Jack, not giving way. There was desperation in the gesture and Pitch took notice, the corner of his mouth twitching. “I knew this was going to come out either two ways,” he muttered, “the one where I win and the one where no one wins.”

“What are you talking about Pitch, just put Hiccup down!” Jack was getting closer as he limped, trying to get into the air. He was able to lift off a few inches and hover, though it did little good as Pitch continued to pace. “Hiccup just stay calm, I’m right here. I’ll come get you.”

“Looks like no one wins,” Pitch said menacingly. “You all think you can save him and end this, but there’s something you don’t understand.” The sand began to rise again, the whips’ ends sharpening to points. Pitch held out the small Viking boy, his legs dangling helplessly. “If I can’t have Hiccup, then no one can.”

Jack let out a shout and dove just as the spikes head for Hiccup; he was going to be pierced completely if he didn’t do something. He rushed faster, using what was left of his energy to wrench Hiccup from Pitch and throw him to Toothless. He turned and stabbed the end of his staff into Pitch’s chest, all the cold from his body flooding the man.

Hiccup watched in horror as black sand consumed Jack and Pitch together. Toothless used his wings to shield both Stoick and him as the mass moved, then exploded. Shards of frozen sand and pure ice flew everywhere. People were screaming, running from the edge in fear of getting hit with the debris. When Hiccup finally got away from Toothless, there was nothing left but Jack’s limp body thrown onto the floor and clumps of darkness here and there.

He ran, stumbling and tripping, but he pumped his legs past the pain and ran. His knees gave out as he got to Jack, his body falling over the winter sprites as he screamed. “Jack! Jack!” He hurried to flip him over, pressing his ear to his chest. “Jack come on! Jack! You can’t…” There was silence. “You can’t die… I-I love you… you can’t…” Looking at Jack’s face, eerily peaceful with his eyes closed, Hiccup felt hot tears stream down his cheeks.

“Jack,” he murmured, “I love you.”


	24. Chapter 24

            Hiccup gripped Jack tightly, screaming into the older boy’s chest. His throat was raw and he was so tired, but he didn’t want to do anything but hold Jack. Even when Stoick finally limped over with the help of Toothless he didn’t remove himself from the soldier’s slack body. “Son, let him go,” his father prodded gently. “He’s gone.”

            “No! You’re wrong! Jack promised it’d be okay!” He shouted, still gripping said boy. “He said it’d be okay.” When he looked at his father, his chest felt like it was being stabbed. There was sadness in his eyes that he only saw when they talked about his wife. “He can’t,” Hiccup whispered, “he just _can’t_.”

            Stoick managed to kneel down and put a hand on his son’s shoulder, catching his gaze once more. “Son, let Jack go, he saved us, now let his soul rest.” Hiccup still didn’t let go of Jack, his fingers digging into the cracked and broken armor. “He’ll get a warrior’s burial, he deserves it.”

            Hiccup struggled to keep his voice steady as he shook. “No, he deserves to _live_! Pitch should have died and I should have gone with him, not Jack.” He ignored the looks everyone was giving him, he didn’t care. “Isn’t there anything anyone can do right now?” When no one answered he gritted his teeth and leaned over Jack, pressing his lips to the winter sprite’s forehead. “Anything at all?”

            Toothless nudged his master lovingly, trying to get him to stand, but it was no use. Stoick bowed his head slightly, eyes on the ground. “It’s too late son, he was a valiant man.”

            “He’ll be alright if we do something though,” Hiccup murmured, brushing Jack’s hair, “we just need to help him and he’ll be okay.”

            For a moment he thought he felt Jack stir and he quickly sat up straight, heart filling with hope to see the boy open his beautiful eyes once more. He searched for any signs of movement, anything at all, but all he noticed was the grains of black sand sliding away, as if they were being pulled. Large piles of the dark matter were moving, gravitating towards each other until they created one large mass.

            People were screaming, pointing at the growing mass as Stoick stood, eyes narrowing. “Damn him,” he muttered. “He just doesn’t know when to stop.” Toothless growled, baring his teeth as well. The mass was finally taking shape, Pitch’s laughter filling the crater.

            “No,” Bunnymund grunted. He glared down, his paws shaking violently with anger. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back from running down there to his death. “He can’t just do this,” he said bitterly. Sandy pursed his lips, getting his golden sand ready for another fight. North swore under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try and figure something out. Tooth just shook her head, watching Pitch finally form from the sand.

            “Why, have I missed anything important?” Pitch yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “Ah, what have we here?” He smiled at Jack and Hiccup, pleasure in his laughter. “Seems Jack has finally been put in his place. Now we can finally be together my dear boy, just you and me.” Stoick stepped in front of his son, his shoulders hunched to make him seem bigger. “It seems that no one wants us together my dear boy, such a shame though,” he shrugged absently, “and here I thought we could get through this without senseless killing.”

            “Pitch, haven’t you tortured my son enough?” Stoick wasn’t using Toothless as a stand anymore and the dragon was ready to pounce. He leapt and raced to Pitch, a fiery shot beginning to glow in the back of his throat. Pitch didn’t even flinch, flicking a hand and black sand instantly buried the dragon and pinned him to the ground, his shot firing into the air to hit nothing. “Stop this at once!” Stoick shouted.

            Hiccup was going numb, with Jack in his arms and Toothless trapped on the ground, he was beginning to slip. His father was in front of him, injured and near death trying to protect him, but he had had enough. He reached out and grabbed a shard of ice that had managed to stay intact during the explosion and tucked it into one of the rips in his dress, hiding it. There was only hope that it wouldn’t melt and he could move on with his plan.

            “Hiccup stay down and behind me!” Stoick quickly hissed when he noticed his son standing slowly. “I have to keep you safe, now get back-” Hiccup shook his head and moved past easily, his father too injured to stop him. “Hiccup!” He shouted, falling to one knee as he tried to step forward. “Hiccup stop! You’re all I have left!”

            North couldn’t tell what Hiccup was doing, whether he was betraying them all or if there was another secret plan underneath. Though his eyes kept going back to Jack’s body, emotions running rampant, even ones he never thought he had. Raising Jack since a child and training him as a soldier, he always thought of the winter sprite as one of his own children, though he had none. Now he was gone forever and there was a hole in North’s heart as tried to push past the thought.

            The teen hesitated, his eyes falling towards the ground where specks of blood were spattered. _No_ , he looked up at Pitch, _I can’t stop. Not now._ He started walking again. _Not ever._ Pitch smirked as the boy neared, his golden eyes traveling up and down his body. _No matter what it takes… I have to end this_.

            “My dear boy, have I finally broken you?” Pitch lowered himself with his arms wide open, waiting for the teen to fall into them, a smile breaking over his grim features. “I can’t be stopped Hiccup, you have seen that now. It can only be you and me.” When Hiccup was in front of him, he ran his thumb over the boy’s freckles, sharp teeth flashing.

            “Pitch,” Hiccup said absently. His hand brushed over the ice shard, untangling it from the fabric that was already beginning to soak up the water. The ice shard itself was slick and barely a point anymore, but with enough force, it could still work. “You’ve taken away the one I love and have hurt my father and best friend,” he spoke quietly, voice steady. “Why can’t you stop this?”

            “I thought you would be the one to understand me Hiccup,” Pitch sighed as he leaned closer. “We were both out casted for who we were. We had to keep our true selves hidden in order to please everyone else.” His eyes narrowed. “We belong together. We need each other.”

            Hiccup shook his head slowly and Pitch snarled. “You’re wrong. I wasn’t out casted, I was loved. My father only did what he did to protect me, not to please anyone else. He only had me in mind as he thought of it.” He glanced back at his father quickly. “We are not alike in any way,” he said quietly. His emerald eyes fell to Pitch’s face that seemed to be contorted in anger or pain, he couldn’t really tell. “I don’t need you.”

            Pitch reached to grab the Viking but he was quicker to strike, stabbing the ice shard into his stomach multiple times. Out of each wound, black sand poured like blood, pooling at Hiccup’s feet. He continued to stab, screaming as he did. People murmured and others cheered, though it wasn’t long before Pitch smacked the make shift weapon away with the slight of his hand. “A little ice can’t stop me my dear boy,” he hissed, “or have you not learned from Jack’s mistakes?”

            The wounds were healed quickly, the sand back where it belonged. His long grey fingers snaked around Hiccup’s neck, squeezing tightly as his snarl turned into a smile. “If it’s going to be like this, then I might as well make sure you can’t have anyone else. No one can have you. No one understands you as I do.” His words were becoming louder as his anger and panic rose. “ _No_ _one_ _else_ knows when you were growing up you cried every night because you wanted to be a boy. _No_ _one_ else knows how you intentionally got hurt so you could feel alive. _No_ _one_ _else_ knows how you blame yourself for your mother’s death. _No one else knows you like me._ ”

            With every sentence Hiccup’s eyes widened, knowing Pitch was right about all of those things, but that didn’t mean he understood the teen. Jack understood Hiccup. He may not have known his past, but he had accepted Hiccup, though it was rough, and loved him. He loved him, not for being royalty or for being a girl, but for just being Hiccup. And now he was… he was gone. He breathed, feeling Pitch’s hands tighten slightly at the movement and he looked the man in the eyes. “Jack-” at his name Pitch pressed down on his esophagus “-understood me more than anyone else.”

            “I could have made you happy. I could have given you anything you ever wanted in life.” Pitch gave a lifeless smile, his teeth gritting together. “You would have been happier if you would have just stayed with me.”

            Hiccup frowned. “And do what? Watch my people become enslaved by you? Have them die all because I was too weak to stop you? No Pitch, you’re wrong. I would have never had been happy if I stayed with you. I would have hated myself more than I did before.” He wasn’t afraid anymore; the fear of death was long forgotten as he stood there with his life in Pitch’s hands. “I would rather die than ever be near you again,” he whispered through a smile. “Death is a comfort, you’re a nuisance.”

            Pitch flared, his uneven nails piercing the boy’s skin, drawing blood. “Do you wish to die right here? In front of everyone?” Even though he was trying to be threatening, Hiccup could see the pieces of him slipping away in his eyes, the small tears forming in the corners. The way his snarl was beginning to falter as his breathing became erratic. “Would you like to die by my hands?” Now his fingers were shaking, loosening slightly.

            “Better that than live with you,” Hiccup sneered back. Pitch pursed his lips and pulled him closer, their mouths nearly inches apart. Hiccup struggled out of disgust, his fingers clawing at Pitch’s hands.

            “I can make you love me, you know? All it takes is some,” he paused, “ _conditioning_.”

            “Let him go Pitch!” Stoick yelled, breaking their concentration “Just let him go!” His voice cracked as he tried to stand, but only ended falling once more. He couldn’t move any further without pushing himself closer to death, but he son was right there, and he needed to get to him. Standing slowly he managed to inch his way closer. “Let Hiccup go.”

            “Or what?” Pitch looked around at everyone, some shrinking back from his gaze. “You’ll kill me? Haven’t you seen me so far Stoick? I’m invincible now. Nothing can stop me.” His thumb gently ran along the curve of Hiccup’s neck. “No one can defeat me.”

            “That may be true, but no one can love you either,” Hiccup whispered. He was trying to get his attention once more. It was working; the dark man turned his golden eyes back to the Viking and clenched his jaw. “What’s the point of ruling over people if you end up dying alone?” His breathing was becoming slower as Pitch tightened his grip every so often.

            Pitch stared down silently, gauging what to do with Hiccup. “You may seem like you know everything my dear boy, but understand this,” his features became darker, “killing you is nothing to me. It may seem like I love you, but really, what is love compared to ruling people?”

            “Then you don’t know true love,” he spat back. His lips were shaking and his head becoming light from lack of air. “You’ll die alone and no one will mourn you.” He continued, giving a muffled laugh as Pitch pinched his lips shut tightly. “Everyone will be glad you died and we’ll laugh about it. No one can love a man like you. _I_ could never love a man like you.”

            Pitch rolled his neck, as if brushing off the comments Hiccup was throwing at him. “Ah, then this makes my job much easier.” With almost all of his strength, he pushed down on Hiccup’s wind pipe, smiling as the Viking’s world turned to black. “Tell Jack I said hello,” he sang before Hiccup fell from consciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

            The world came back to Hiccup slowly at first and when he was finally able to gasp for air, it was a rush of light. He couldn’t tell if he was dead though, he didn’t hear anything at the moment. _Maybe I’ll get to see Jack again_ , he thought peacefully. But then the aches and pains started blooming all over his body. He moaned, rolling so he was on his stomach and could push himself up.

            Jack was right next to him, still lying perfectly motionless. Hiccup reached out taking his cold hand, but it wasn’t the familiar cold he knew, it was a cold that sank into his skin like a nightmare. “Jack,” he murmured, squeezing the boy’s fingers. “I know I’ve caused you a lot of trouble, but I love you. I hope you still love me even now.”

            “Hiccup, stay down!” Stoick shouted and the boy whipped his head around. Pitch was looming over him, his face ugly with rage. “Pitch stop!” Hiccup couldn’t think of anything else to do, so he simply curled himself over Jack, protecting the soldier.

            “Even when he’s _dead_ you protect him?!” Pitch screamed, holding out a hand to let a scythe form. “No one is deserving of your love but me!” He swung the weapon around, ready to kill the small Viking. Stoick’s eyes widened and he tried to run over, only to fall on his knees, shouting out to his son in horror. Toothless shrieked and tried to escape the sand that had him trapped against the ground.

            Hiccup clenched his hands around Jack’s and screamed his name, waiting for the final blow to come. When it didn’t he peeked over his shoulder, finding Pitch was gone. He sat up, looking around wildly as did everyone else.

            Pitch was thrown to the floor, moaning as he rubbed his head, trying to get up. A small man was next to him, hands on hips as he glared down at the villain. “This has gone on long enough Pitch, I think it’s time I put an end to this once and for all.” Dressed in a golden suit and a cane in hand, he looked out of place among the violence and gore. He looked like an average man, a bald spot on his head, aside from the one point of hair, and a slight bulging stomach, yet Pitch shook with fear.

            “M-Manny, I didn’t expect you to drop by…” He laughed, scrambling to get away from the man. Hiccup’s eyes widened at the name. Manny! The man on the moon actually came to stop Pitch! It was going to be over!

            “It’s about time,” Bunnymund muttered. Tooth and North glared at him to be quiet and he raised his paws in defense, Sandy smirking down at them. They knew the one person Pitch could never defeat was Manny, and he was finally here to stop him.

            The sand holding Toothless down was gone and he ran to Hiccup, circling around his master protectively.

“W-We were just,” Pitch coughed, “having some _fun_.” He looked at Hiccup, a cowardly smile gracing his dark face. “Isn’t that right Hiccup, just having some fun?”

            Hiccup glared and held onto Jack tightly. Manny glanced over and at him and frowned. “Pitch, I gave you too much freedom, hoping you would change your ways. I even had the audacity to hope you would stop because you fell in love.” He sighed and scratched his round chin, looking down at Pitch. “I guess a man like you can never change.”

            “I-I’ll change, of course I’ll change. Manny, come on now, I can easily fall in love again.” Pitch waved a hand in the air as if he was just having a normal conversation. “I didn’t even put my heart into this one.”

            Manny scoffed, crossing his arms. “Pitch, don’t try and worm your way out of this one. You practically killed Hiccup because you knew he would never love you back. You wanted everything for yourself so you tried to take away all the things Hiccup kept close in order to get him to you.” He looked over to Hiccup again, sadness filling his voice. “He lost the one he truly loves because you became selfish and greedy. I cannot forgive you since I already gave you a second chance before.” He lowered his voice. “I tried to let you change Pitch, but you were the one who just couldn’t see the good in your own heart.”

            “Manny, Manny please,” Pitch was actually begging. “I can change, just one more chance. They say third time’s the charm right?” He knelt down in front of the man, his hands folded in front of him. “I swear to you I am done with my ways, I will change for the better and create a new life! A happier life!”

            He just shook his head. “Pitch, I believe we all know you’ve had enough chances.” Snapping his fingers, he looking to the sky. “Nightlight,” he called.

            A flash of light and a boy appeared, about Jack’s age, tall and quiet. He was ghostly pale, dressed in black armor from top to bottom, a staff in his hand. He bowed to Manny, not a word said. Manny smiled at him and motioned to Pitch. “I believe it’s time we sealed him away, can you please take care of it?” Nightlight nodded, swinging his staff so it was pointed at Pitch.

            “B-But Manny! I swear I’ll change! There’s no need to lock me away!” Pitch ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep calm as Nightlight just stared at him. “Nightlight, you wouldn’t lock me away like this would you?” The boy just jabbed the staff in a threatening motion and Pitch fell back. “You can’t do this to me Manny!”

            Manny laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh, I do believe I can.” He motioned around to everyone standing on the craters edge. “All these people you’ve hurt and killed, they have suffered enough and it’s time you were locked up good and tight.” Pitch frowned, knowing there was no way he could get out of his punishment, instead, he shot out his arm, black sand hurtling towards Manny at an impossible speed.

            Nightlight was there in a flash, staff blowing away the sand as if it was nothing. He glared down at Pitch, the end of the staff under his chin, moonbeams ready to shoot. Manny clapped the boy on the shoulder and smiled. “Thank you Nightlight,” he said simply. “Now, why don’t you take him back to the Land of the Moon and we can discuss what to do with him later?”

            Pitch let out a strangled cry as Nightlight nodded and gave a smirk to the dark man. Light blinded those around him and they were gone, only Manny remaining as he stood there. He looked around and tsked, shaking his head. “I should have done something sooner.”

            “You’re damn right!” Shouted Bunnymund. Everyone gasped and looked at the large rabbit who wasn’t embarrassed at all by his outburst. “This war didn’t need to happen if you would have just stopped him in the first place!”A few people nodded in agreement, but no one wanted to say anything out loud.

            Manny sighed. “I know I should have, but I just thought Pitch would find it in his heart to not hurt the one he loves.” He looked to Hiccup who shrank back, body still over Jack’s in a possessive show of emotion. “Apparently his love wasn’t pure enough and he only caused you pain.” Hiccup’s eyes dropped to Jack’s face and he clenched his jaw. Toothless nudged his shoulder with his nose, trying to comfort the boy.

            “Please,” Hiccup whispered, “can’t you do anything? Anything at all?” Manny approached him slowly, kneeling down next to the three of them. Stoick watched, finally breathing easier now that it was over, but he knew it would never be over for his son if Jack wasn’t there. Just like how he lost his wife, there would always be a missing piece, never there, but always hurting.

            “I don’t know,” Manny said gently. He touched the armor over Jack’s heart, his eyes narrowing. “Pitch did a number on his body,” he whistled. Hiccup glared, already knowing that.

            “Can’t you do something? You’re Manny, you’re powerful.” He wished Jack’s fingers would grip him back but they were limp in his hand. “I can’t live without him, I really can’t.” He brushed Jack’s hair gently with his free hand. “I’ve been through too much to lose this idiot now,” he whispered.

            “I know you have and that’s why I’ll do all I can for him.” Manny touched Hiccup’s shoulder and they looked at each other for a moment. “He was brave and did everything for you, whether he knew it or not, he really, truly loved you.” Hiccup let out a small laugh and tears formed in the corner of his eyes which he quickly wiped away. Stoick stood once more, tilting slightly until Toothless came over to support him. “Stoick,” Manny said as he stood. “I’ll want all your injured in one place and I shall see to it they are all healed.”

            Stoick nodded, knowing there would be a lot to clean up after the bloody battle and a lot of people lost. He needed to restore his village before anything else was done, and after that, well, he was just going to have to wing it. He turned to his people, lifting one arm since his other was wrapped around Toothless’s neck for balance. “The war is over!” He shouted and there were cheers. “It is finally over!”

            Hiccup couldn’t seem to join in with their screaming, his head falling so his lips brushed Jack’s. He was freezing, no life in his face at all, but still Hiccup continued to kiss him softly, hoping whether Jack was alive or… dead, that he would feel his lips and come back.

            The war was finally over, but for Hiccup, it was just the climax of the battle.


	26. Chapter 26

            Hiccup’s back hurt from hunching over Jack, but he didn’t mind the pain. For five days Manny worked on Jack, using all the power he had to help the soldier, though it looked grim. Hiccup stayed, never moving from his spot next to Jack, his hands wrapped tightly around the winter sprite’s, not letting go once. Stoick would visit every day, making sure his son was alright. The people of Berk were questioning Stoick and Hiccup’s real gender, but he wouldn’t answer any questions until everything was settled with Jack.

            “Hiccup, I’m going to go talk to North and the others, will you be alright here alone?” Manny asked, stepping away from Jack after another session. He didn’t really need to ask, but it was just something he thought would bring some comfort to the small Viking.

            Hiccup didn’t even lift his head. He was resting it on the bed next to Jack’s arm, his eyes closed. “I’m fine,” he murmured.

            Manny nodded, giving the boy one last look. “Just call for me if anything happens.” He shut the door and Hiccup shifted slightly, moving closer to Jack who remained still.

            “I know you can hear me,” he whispered, “I know you can.” He glanced at Jack’s face, gravely pale and his lips bluer than he had ever seen. Manny had sworn he had done all he could to the winter sprite, but there was still no change in his condition. Hiccup sat up, hands shaking and he moved Jack over on the bed, making room for himself. He laid down, head resting in the curve of Jack’s neck, his body molding to fit the older boy’s. “It’s over Jack. It’s all over.”

            Nothing. Jack didn’t laugh or move. He didn’t say Hiccup’s name in the breathless tone he used before. He didn’t speak a word. He just laid there. Nothing.

            “Remember when you said after the war you wouldn’t go back to North’s?” Hiccup asked, readjusting himself so he was comfortable. “How you would stay here with me and we’d be happy?” His eyes drifted shut and he buried his face in Jack’s chest, finding it wasn’t moving with the motions of breathing.

“You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean,” he said before he began to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

            Stoick knocked on the door before entering, finding no answer in return. “Hiccup you-” His voice fell when he saw his son curled against Jack, eyes rung red with tears as he lay sleeping. The large man went to the table by the bedside, putting down the tray of food he was supposed to give to Hiccup since the boy seemed to refuse to eat.

“Just rest,” he finally sighed. Hiccup stirred and his fingers clenched Jack’s shirt he had been changed into. His armor was stripped so Manny could get at all of the soldier’s wounds, though it seemed to do little good.

Manny came in shortly after, sitting down on one of the chairs set up around the bed. He propped his chin up on his folded hands and he closed his eyes. “I’ve done all I can Stoick, you should know this,” he said. “There is nothing more I can give this boy that will change anything. He’s gone.”

Stoick closed his eyes, aware that the scene in front of him was all too familiar. When his wife had struggled and struggled to give birth, he sat by her side the entire time, wishing and hoping she would make it. When she died, he had at least gotten a beautiful child because of her efforts, for Hiccup; there was nothing in return but heartache.

“There’s nothing else? Nothing at all?” He asked, opening his eyes slowly. Hiccup murmured something, still sleeping thankfully. He didn’t want his son hearing any of their conversation.

“I’m sorry, but, I’ve done everything I could possibly think of. There’s nothing more I can do for him.” Manny lowered his head, looking down at the floor. “If I could do anything to save him, I would. He fought because he loved and I think anyone who fights for love like he did deserves to live.”

After a beat of silence Stoick looked to the smaller man. “What is going to happen to Pitch?”

“Nightlight will lock him up and when I get back we will begin to cleanse him of his powers. He was already weak when we took him so there shouldn’t be any issues.” Manny explained, sitting up straighter. “Everything will be taken care of Stoick, for now we should all just rejoice.”

“I wish I could but with Hiccup and Jack like this…” He shook his head. “Not to mention the whole village asking questions about Hiccup’s true gender.” Going over to his son, he grabbed a thin blanket off the floor. Stoick had put it over Hiccup while he was sitting earlier but he threw it off, and now he placed it over the boy gently. “I shouldn’t rejoice while my son is in pain,” he said.

Manny nodded solemnly. “I understand,” he replied quietly. He stood, motioning to the door. “We should leave Hiccup alone; he needs all the rest he can get. He hasn’t slept much since we’ve brought Jack here.” Stoick followed behind, looking at his son sadly before shutting the door.

* * *

 

            Hiccup snapped his eyes open, sweating as he tried to shake off the nightmares that were plaguing him in his sleep. He trembled, realizing he was still curled up against Jack, a blanket thrown around him. He sat up slightly; looking outside the window to find it was already dark outside, the moon hanging low in the sky. _That’s where Pitch is right now…_

            Lying back down, he sighed and kissed Jack’s jaw, eyes stinging as tears tried to fall. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to be weak. “Jack,” he said. Closing his eyes he tried to get comfortable again, not leaving Jack’s side. After a few minutes Hiccup could feel fingers brushing his hair and he swatted them away, moving closer to Jack. “Father, quit it,” he mumbled, “I’m fine.”

            “Well, I guess I can’t play doctor then?” Hiccup’s eyes widened and he sat up, looking down at Jack who smirked. “I could have made a really good joke about getting naked for an examination but I’m pretty sure now is not the time for that, huh?” He looked weak, but he was talking and his hand lifted to cup Hiccup’s face. “You miss me princess?”

            “J-Jack,” Hiccup whispered, leaning down so their lips almost touched. Jack tried to remove the space but Hiccup moved back and slapped him right across the face, eyes filled with tears. “How could you be an idiot like that?! You almost died!” He immediately bent down once more and hugged the winter sprite tightly, fingers digging into his snow white hair. “I love you so much,” he murmured into Jack’s ear. “Never do it again.”

            Jack laughed and hugged him back, running his hands down his neck and sides, feeling the skinny teen against him. “I promise I won’t be dying anytime soon. So,” he said, “did you marry anybody while I was out?” He narrowed his eyes playfully. Oh, how Hiccup had missed those eyes. “Was it Snoutlout?”

            Hiccup laid down next to him and smiled. “Didn’t you tell him you’re my fiancé?” He grinned past the tears. “You didn’t think I would break out engagement? Did you?”

            “Ah, so I wake up and I’m getting married to the guy I love? Am I really alive or did I just die and go to heaven?” Hiccup laughed, holding onto Jack like his life depended on it. “So what did I miss while I was out, obviously something good had to have happened if you’re here lazing about with me.” He caressed Hiccup’s neck and the younger boy shivered, missing his touch.

            He intertwined their fingers and shrugged. “Oh, nothing special, just Manny coming and saving everyone, including _you_ , and taking Pitch away to be locked up forever.”

            Jack smiled. “So nothing special?”

            Hiccup kissed his knuckles. “Nothing special.” He let out another laugh and buried his face in Jack’s chest, loving the feeling of his arms wrapping around his body. “How did it happen? How did you wake up now all of a sudden?”

            “I don’t know,” Jack said honestly. “At first it was just all darkness and I had thought I died,” he lowered his voice, “but I heard you. I felt your hand stay with me the entire time. I knew you were there with me and I couldn’t just leave you like that.” He ran his fingers down Hiccup’s spine gently. “Plus, if I had truly left you, you would have found a way to bring me back to life and kill me again. I wasn’t about to risk that.”

            They both shook with laughter, though for Hiccup it was to keep the tears at bay. Jack continued to hold him, though their position was awkward, and he kissed the young Viking’s head, missing his scent. The moon was still out and the few candles in the room gave them a soft light, casting a glow about them. Hiccup was shaking, overwrought with the fact Jack was holding him, Jack was kissing him.

            Jack was alive.

            “Hey,” Jack spoke softly. He jostled Hiccup until he lifted his head, looking up at Jack. “Can you say it again, please?” Hiccup was about to ask what he was talking about but stopped and smiled shyly.

            He nuzzled Jack’s neck, feeling the rhythmic breathing of his chest. “I love you.”

            Jack kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

            “And you’re not just saying it?” Hiccup’s voice became quiet and he glanced up at Jack. “Even if I am a guy?”

Jack stared and busted out laughing before moaning in pain. “Of course! I almost died for you and you expect me to still hate you? Hiccup! Have a little faith in me!” He started laughing again, ignoring the pain and just focusing on the weight of Hiccup next to him. “I mean, yes I was a little rash and stupid when you told me,” he finally calmed down, “but I realize that no matter what…” He pressed his lips to Hiccup’s softly, murmuring against his skin. “I will always love you.”

Hiccup smiled, his freckles seeming to dance in the moonlight. Jack was taken aback by his beauty, suddenly kissing every freckle he could. Hiccup didn’t protest, only moving closer to peck Jack on the lips when he could. “You should rest,” he sighed after a while.

“I can’t rest,” Jack whined. He kissed Hiccup’s neck, traveling up to his ear which he bit playfully. “I have you in my arms right now and I’m alive, I need to take what I can get now before you ditch me for Snoutlout.” He whispered.

“Please,” Hiccup snickered, “I highly doubt you’ll have that problem now.”

“Oh and why is that princess?” Jack turned slightly so they could face each other better, though winced as he moved. “He finally found a good dark hole to die in?”

The young Viking raised his eyebrows. “No, but Berk knows now, about me that is. I haven’t been outside so I don’t really know how well things are going.” He raised his shoulders. “It could be completely chaotic and everyone could be burning things down, but hey… at least they know now.” Sighing he leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder. “If I get run out of the village, will you visit me in exile?”

“Please, I would _live_ with you in exile,” Jack chuckled. “Now why don’t you sleep, you look completely exhausted.”

Hiccup’s lips quirked up in the corners. “Says the boy who was dead for almost a week.”

“Which means that I’ve had plenty of time to rest, while you were sitting here worrying about nothing.” Jack kissed him, running his fingers gently over his hair in a soothing motion. “Just sleep, I’ll be right here the whole time to protect you from Snoutlout.” A laugh bubbled up from Hiccup as he closed his eyes and pressed himself against the winter sprite, a smile on his lips the entire time.

* * *

 

            Sunlight was filtering through the windows and Hiccup stirred, reaching out for Jack. The bed was empty and a cold panic ran through the boy as he sat up screaming for the soldier. Manny, who had come late in the night, stood. He tried to calm Hiccup down, but the boy was thrashing, looking around wildly. “Where is Jack?!” He shouted.

            “He had to go, Hiccup!” Manny responded. Hiccup slumped, tears burning his eyes. “He had to go and your father took him away.” The small man put a hand on the Viking’s shoulder.

            “B-But he…” Hiccup covered his face trying to make sense of what was happening. _But Jack was talking with me last night… He was alive. W-Was it all just a dream?_ “Manny-”

            There were footsteps and the sound of laughter coming through the door. “Son, I don’t know how you managed to hold it in for a week,” Stoick laughed.

            “Yeah, I’m just glad I didn’t wet the bed. I can’t tell you how much better I feel now.” At Jack’s voice Hiccup sprang off the bed. Stoick was leading Jack into the room, holding up the solider as he hobbled around on a pair of crutches. When the winter sprite noticed Hiccup he grinned. “Sorry Hiccup, I really had to use the bathroom and I didn’t want to bother you since you were sleeping so peacefully.” Hiccup gave a cry of rage and hugged him tightly, almost knocking both of them to the ground.

            “I thought you were dead!”

            “Didn’t we already go through this?” Jack asked, holding onto Hiccup. “I’m staying for good.”

            “Jack, why don’t we get you back in bed, you really shouldn’t be moving around so much.” Stoick helped him into bed, propping the crutches on the wall next to him. “Looks like it just took a while for everything to work Manny, thank you.” Manny nodded to the taller man, looking at Jack with a smile.

            “You sure a fighter, North should be proud of you.” Jack flushed at the compliment. “I’ve healed everyone here and Jack has been able to wake up. Now all that’s left is for his wounds to heal on their own, which shouldn’t take too long considering how well he bounces back.” Manny stood, clapping his hands together. “I should get going before Nightlight kills Pitch.”

            Stoick shook his hand roughly, smiling. “Thank you for everything Manny, you’ve really helped us all.”

            Manny waved away the compliment. “It was nothing. All in a day’s work.” He shook Jack’s hand next, grinning. “Now don’t go fighting any other evil people until your healed completely, understand?”

            “Perfectly,” Jack laughed.

            “And Hiccup,” Manny turned to the small boy. “Take care of him and stay strong.” He held out a hand for the brunette to shake, but instead, Hiccup launched himself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

            “Thank you for bringing him back to life,” he whispered.

            Manny patted his back, laughing lightly. “I didn’t do anything,” he said, “you’re the one who brought him back. He only woke up for _you_.” Hiccup let out a choked laugh and stepped back, looking at Jack. “Alright, I’m off, try and stay out of any more wars. Okay?” Everyone nodded and Manny smirked, gone with a flash of light.

            Hiccup turned to his father. “So what are we going to do now, about everything?” He walked over to Jack’s bed, taking the winter sprite’s hand. “Have you talked to the village yet?”

            “I’ve tried to gather everyone together and explain to them everything. They seem to be understanding,” Stoick lowered his voice, “but there will always be those who won’t accept it. You should understand this Hiccup; there are those who will not let you go unscathed. You must prepare for this.” He closed his eyes, clenching his hands. “I’m sorry for bringing this upon you. I only meant to protect you.”

            Hiccup looked at his father and sighed. “It’s alright Father, I know you meant well. I really do.” He smiled gently. “I’ll face them myself, I know it won’t be easy, but I’ll talk to them.”

            “Not alone you won’t,” Jack said. He squeezed Hiccup’s fingers and smirked. “I’ll be right next to you in case they try anything.” Stoick could almost laugh at the soldier’s enthusiasm.

There were loud footsteps approaching and everyone looked to the door as it busted open. For a moment Hiccup thought it was Toothless, but instead, North marched into the room, going straight to Jack and pulling the boy into a death grip hug. “I heard you woke up finally! I’ve been waiting to see you! Don’t you scare me like that ever again boy!” He shouted, almost killing the soldier again.

“N-North!” Hiccup called, trying to get Jack out of his grip. “He’s injured, please be careful with him.”

The white haired man laughed and put Jack back down on the bed. “I’m sorry; it’s just he had me worried. I wasn’t about to lose my best soldier to death!” He clapped Jack on the back and the teen jerked forward, coughing. “Well, I just might lose him to someone else.” North glanced to Hiccup who flushed, ducking his head. “It’s alright Hiccup, he’s old enough to decide his own fate. If he wants to stay with you, then by all means, I should let him.”

“So I can marry Hiccup?” Jack sat up a little straighter, grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Hiccup closer.

North shrugged looking to Stoick. “I’m alright with it… Stoick? It’s really up to you,” North pretended to lower his voice, “though between you and me, I highly doubt what we say will stop them.”

Stoick nodded, looking to his son. “I believe you two earned the right to marry whoever you want.”

Jack let out yell and hugged Hiccup tightly, but then pushed away, glancing up at his freckled face. “Wait… _Would_ you like to marry me?”

Hiccup stared down, opening his mouth slowly, emerald eyes bright. “I don’t know, Snoutlout seemed pretty interested,” he said with a grin. Jack smirked and Hiccup kissed him, grabbing the winter sprite’s face. “Of course I’ll marry you idiot. You don’t even need to ask.” Jack kissed him, tangling his fingers in brunette strands, ignoring the adults standing by, looking around the room.

“Well I believe I should go tell everyone you’re alright,” North coughed. “I’ll see you later Jack, alright?” Jack nodded as North headed for the door, Stoick following after.

“Hiccup, make sure to rest and eat.” Hiccup waved at his father before both the men left.

Jack immediately kissed Hiccup, biting his bottom lip softly, teasingly. “I love you.”

Hiccup pulled himself onto the bed, almost being cradled in Jack’s lap as their lips moved together. Their hands found each other and they moved closer, almost no space between them as they kissed.

“I love you too,” he said breathlessly.

* * *

 

            Three days after Jack had awoken and he was already managing to stumble around by himself on his crutches. Hiccup laughed as the winter sprite maneuvered around the room, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. “You look so graceful Jack,” he said lightly. Hiccup was sitting on the bed, watching as Jack was practicing.

            Jack managed to work his way over to the boy and kiss him. “Shut up, it’s harder than it looks.” He looked over Hiccup’s body and smiled, loving how he was in regular clothes. The Viking had changed into a pair of plain green pants and shirt, showing off his skinny body that Jack just couldn’t seem to get enough of. “So… Today is the day huh?”

            Hiccup sighed and leaned his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. “Yup, I get to tell everyone the truth and they get to hate me.” Jack kissed his nose lightly. “I just really hope they don’t try anything.”

            “If they do, they’ll have to get through me first.” Jack said.

            Stoick knocked and they both looked at him. “It’s time,” he announced. He motioned to the door and Hiccup stood, helping Jack move. Jack dropped one of his crutches to sling an arm around the younger teen, leaning on him for support. Hiccup didn’t mind and kept moving, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist. “Are you sure you two want to do this? I can always handle it myself.” Stoick looked nervously at his son.

            Hiccup patted his father’s arm with his free hand. “It’s alright Father. I’m pretty sure if I could take on Pitch, I can take on a group of angry Vikings.” He smiled and Stoick mirrored him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.”

            “Don’t worry Dad, I’ll protect him!” Jack shouted, raising his crutch in the air. He was obviously overjoyed with being able to marry Hiccup and took everyone chance to express it.

            “I’m not your father yet Jack,” Stoick reminded gently.

Hiccup laughed as Jack groaned, throwing his head back. “But I _will_ be! At least let me call you Dad or something!” He whined. “I want to feel like part of the family.”

Stoick smiled and led them downstairs. “You can call me Dad when the wedding ceremony is over, for now Stoick is fine.” Jack pouted and muttered something as he struggled to get down the stairs. When they were at the door, sounds of people murmuring and chatting were on the other side. “Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” He asked again and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I want to make sure everything is set right,” he said calmly. Jack’s arm squeezed around his shoulders in a protective gesture when Stoick went to the door, eyes on his son. “I’m ready.”

Stoick pushed the door open and Hiccup stepped out with Jack, the sun blinding them for a moment. Toothless had been sitting on a hut nearby and spotted Hiccup, flying over to wrap around the two, glaring at anyone that got near. Everything became quiet in that moment, all eyes on them. Hiccup shook, not sure what to say, Jack just as silent right next to him. “Uhm, h-hello everyone,” he called.

Cheers erupted. Hiccup was stunned, eyes wide as there were whistles and shouts of joy. Toothless even shot a blast into the air and watched as it erupted brightly in the sky. Jack broke out into a smile raising his crutch in the air once more, gaining more noise. Hiccup laughed out of relief, burying his face shyly in Jack’s shoulder as the winter sprite yelled with everyone. “Wait! Wait for a moment!” Jack shouted, catching their attention once more. Once it was quiet he cleared his throat. “Hiccup here needs to speak to you all.”

Hiccup swallowed and stood up straight, looking out at his people. He spotted Snoutlout pouting at the edge of the crowd. “I understand my father has told you all that I am not who I may seem to be. I am not a female,” he explained, heart racing. “I am a male. I am sorry to have deceived you. But my father only raised me as a girl to protect me since I was born weak!”

The crowd remained silent and he wasn’t sure what to take it as. So he continued. “I understand that we have gone through a great hardship and there is a great confusion about things right now, but I am hoping in the future, you will still accept me as your leader when my turn will come to take my father’s place.” He waited, fingers digging into Jack’s side. Toothless watched his master protectively, waiting to see if he would need to get them out of there.

Astrid smirked and clapped. Soon, others joined in and the whole crowd was clapping and cheering once more. Hiccup smiled and looked at them, knowing not everyone was in the crowd. They were either those who had died, or were too injured to show, and those who had chosen not to come out of disgust and anger. He didn’t care, it seemed most of the village was going to trust him, and that’s all he needed.

“Hold it!” Jack shouted. “Wait I have something to say! So everyone be quiet!” Hiccup looked at the soldier, confused by his lopsided grin and bright sapphire eyes. The crowd stopped their cheering and waited for Jack to speak as he cleared his throat. “Each and every one you guys is amazing! That’s why you’re all invited to our wedding!” Hiccup shouted and flushed, glaring at Jack who laughed happily. “Please come!” He beamed and the crowd went absolutely wild, hands flying in the air and others hugging. Toothless ran into the crowd, hopping off some people and licking others, though he wasn’t completely sure what they were cheering about.

Snoutlout gave a glare and wandered away, going to pout somewhere else. Hiccup was bright red, barely able to keep himself standing with Jack’s weight on him. “J-Jack,” he sputtered.

“It’s alright,” the winter sprite whispered. He bent his head down and kissed Hiccup softly. “It’s all going to be okay.” There were a few cat calls and shouts as they broke apart, Hiccup almost running into the house out of embarrassment. Toothless made sure to send a glare to Jack, though he didn’t notice it. “So what do you say?!” Jack called to the crowd. “Are we ready to rebuild the future?!” His laughter was drowned out and he looked down to Hiccup. “And what about you? Are you ready?”

Hiccup smiled, reaching up so their lips met. “I’ve been ready Jack; I’ve just been waiting for you.”

“Well I’m right here,” the soldier whispered, “so let’s do this together, alright princess?”

“Just try and keep up with me.” Hiccup grinned as Jack muffled his words with his lips. The hand he had wrapped around the Viking’s shoulder moved so it was tangled in his hair, pulling the teen closer as they kissed.

Jack bumped their noses together playfully. “I believe I’m the one who should be saying that,” he laughed lightly.

“I believe I’m the one who said it first.” Hiccup swayed, keeping his grip on Jack as they moved together. The crowd continued to cheer and watch them, though they didn’t seem to notice anything but each other as they stood there, completely enraptured in their own world.

“I believe you shouldn’t say anything,” Jack whispered, “and kiss me.”

Hiccup touched Jack’s cheeks, running his thumb over his cool skin. “Or what? You’ll shoot me out of the sky just like when we first met?” He looked at Jack teasingly, emerald eyes meeting dark blue ones.

            “If I have to, I just might.” Jack raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth lifting.

            “Well,” Hiccup leaned in close, lips nearly inches apart, “I don’t think you have to worry. I’d shoot you down first anyways.”

Jack was about to protest but Hiccup silenced him, moving in so their lips met roughly. Jack had to restrain himself because he remembered there was a crowd watching and he pulled away, cheeks flushed, but not as flushed as Hiccup’s. “You can shoot me down any day with a kiss like that,” he said and the crowd laughed.

Hiccup blushed and covered his face with his hand. “Jack!”

“What?” The winter sprite grinned and kissed him again, softer. “I was just showing my affection.”

“Well show your affection later, alright, we’re in front of a lot of people.” Hiccup sighed, rubbing his eyes. When he glanced at Jack it was like the teen was about to burst with joy. “Now what?” He asked warily.

“Does that mean we can try having-”

“Jack!”

“What? I’m simply wondering because last time I tried you said I was too injured to-”

“Stop!”

“So is it a yes or a no if I can-”

“We’re in public!” Hiccup screeched, cheeks red. “Please refrain from talking about that right now!” He looked out to the crowd that was murmuring deviously, glances casted at them as some people tried not to snicker behind their hands.

“So… We _can_ talk about later then?” Jack asked, quieting down as he gazed at Hiccup lovingly.

The smaller teen saw how Jack’s eyes changed to a soft look and his cheeks flushed. “Yes, later.” He smiled as Jack laughed, nuzzling his cheek with his slightly chilly nose.

“Really?” Jack’s breath hit his lips and he swallowed, realizing how much he truly loved the winter sprite. How much he wanted to kiss Jack and hold him forever. Hiccup nodded slowly. Their lips brushed at first before they came together with the cheer of the crowd leading them on. Dragons fired off shots into the air that exploded with the pounding of Hiccup’s heart as Jack’s fingers ran over his skin.

He finally had what he wanted.

“I love you Hiccup.”

He finally was free to be himself.

“I love you Jack.”

He finally, _finally_ had Jack.

And he wasn’t about to let go anytime soon.


	27. Chapter 27

            The sun was high in the sky as noon was approaching, everyone was moving quickly, trying to get things done before the end of the day. There were smiles on almost everyone’s faces as they passed each other, cheer spreading around like wild fire. It had been close to a year since Pitch was finally locked up and the lands were living in peace… for the most part.

            Hiccup was running all over his house, stumbling as he prosthetic got caught on a loose floor board. Before he could fall to the floor, he caught himself and let out a string of swears. He needed to wash and get dressed, not to mention he had to get Toothless ready as well. There was only a few more hours left until it was time for him to see Jack.

            Until they got married.

            “Father!” He cried out when he saw Stoick in his room, the large man was looking out the window, holding something in his hands. On the bed was Hiccup’s outfit for the ceremony, thankfully not a dress. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be outside with the guests?” The boy was frantic; trying to make sure everything was going to go smoothly.

            Stoick just smiled, his eyes narrowed on his son for a moment. “I just wanted to ask something of you.” He stepped away from the window, motioning to whatever he was holding.

            Hiccup glanced at his father who was being sincere it seemed and that meant it was something special he was going to ask. “Sure, what is it?”

            “I understand you don’t want to be associated with feminine things, but,” he paused, “I just thought, just for today at least, you could…”

            The small teen hunched his shoulders. “Father, I thought we already agreed on what I was wearing. No dresses.” He crossed his arms defensively. 

            Stoick shook his head, holding out his hands. “This was your mother’s and I just thought, though it is a woman’s, that you would wear it during the ceremony.” He unclenched his fingers and a sheer veil drifted down, lace flowers rimmed the edge. There was a small crown dotted with diamonds and painted with ivory, sparkling in the light of the room. “I thought it would allow us to feel as if she were here.”

            “Father…” Hiccup’s arms fell back to his side and he took the veil into his hands, looking at it with a sad smile. “Of course I’ll wear it, just for her.” Stoick nodded and brought his son into a hug, arms enclosing him. “Thank you for this,” he murmured.

            “Anything for you Hiccup.” Stoick pulled away and went to the door, giving a smile. “I’ll be downstairs, and don’t worry; I’ll get Toothless settled along with the guests.” Hiccup gave a sigh of relief and the man laughed. “Everything is going to be fine Son, just relax.” He closed the door and the teen was left to himself, the veil still in his hands.

            He went to the window and looked out to the center of the village where everyone was gathering for the wedding. _Jack’s out there somewhere_ , he thought, _getting ready just like me._ His stomach flipped and he groaned, clenching his eyes shut. “How can I relax when I’m marrying the person I love in front of my whole village?”

***

            Jack was choking as he grabbed Bunnymund’s face, pulling at his whiskers. “T-Too tight,” he gagged. The rabbit was helping the soon to be married soldier get his suit on, though it was more like a murder in progress the way he was tightening Jack’s tie. When it was finally at the right length and Jack could breath he glared at Bunnymund. “Are you trying to kill me on my wedding day?”

            “Just trying to save Hiccup from a life of torture is all,” he laughed. He was dressed up as well, managing to pull on a specially made jacket and bow tie, though he claimed to hate it, Jack could have sworn he caught him checking himself out.

            “You’re _so_ funny,” Jack spat back. “Hiccup is perfectly happy marrying me for your information.” He went to the full length mirror propped up against a table. Jack had to get ready in the village hall in order to keep him from seeing his fiancé. Hiccup wanted them to both wear white, but Jack had complained it would wash out his features, literally.

            He was now donned in his dark, royal blue suit and silver tie. His white hair was mussed up, though he tried multiple times to comb it down, and a pure white flower was pinned to his jacket. He had decided against shoes; finding they were restricting, though Hiccup fought him tooth and nail on that one. Every now and then he would run a hand through his hair, trying to calm down his racing heart beat. “So, how do I look?” He asked.

            Bunnymund came up from behind and clapped him on the shoulder, his voice serious. “You like fine. Hiccup is going to love it.”

There was adrenaline running through his body as he thought of Hiccup dressing in his house. Well, Stoick’s house. They had actually agreed on moving out to their own home once they were married. Hiccup’s things were already there and waiting in their home, while Jack’s were still coming in from North’s. Jack was almost bouncing off the walls. He was going to be living with Hiccup. Just the two of them. _Finally_.

“I can’t believe this is all finally happening,” Jack said with a grin. “I can’t believe I get to marry him.” He threw his head back and drifted lazily in the air, dazed. “My Hiccup,” he laughed.

Bunnymund tugged him back to the ground, fixing his tux so it was straight again. “Now don’t go messing anything up just because you’re day dreaming. You have to look nice for these types of things.” He said under his breath as Tooth approached, giggling behind a hand. “And what are you laughing at?”

“It’s just funny to see you being so warm and fuzzy with the boy you claimed to hate,” she smirked. She had cleaned her feathers and draped colorful fabric around her for the special occasion, looking more beautiful than usual.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and stepped away. “I never said I hated the little bugger.” Tooth patted his shoulder before going to Jack who was still grinning at nothing.

“And how is our top soldier doing on his wedding day?” She nudged him, winking.

Jack was back in the air, spinning and twirling, eyes bright. “Amazing. Just this feeling of-of-” He just let out a yell and practically hit the roof. “I want to see Hiccup right now!” He shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

North came in, hands on hips. “You can’t do that just yet,” he reminded. There was only one man in the all the world who would actually wear a bright red suit and that man was North. Though Jack must say he pulled it off quite stunningly. “Now get down here so I can hug you already.”

Coming down softly on his feet he let North trap him and squeeze him. Now that he was fully healed, it didn’t hurt nearly as much. “I’m glad all you guys could make it,” he wheezed. Sandy had been behind North and Jack didn’t notice until now. “Nice to see you again Sandy.”

The small golden man waved, smiling. Sand swirled and created the shape of Hiccup, Jack could have guessed that easily, and there were hearts all around it. The soldier smiled and flushed, finally back on the ground.

“So when is this thing starting?” Bunnymund gathered with everyone. He tugged at his jacket, making sure it wasn’t bunching up whenever he moved.

“In a few minutes actually,” North said. Jack gasped and began to panic, pulling at his hair. “Jack, calm down, there’s nothing to worry about.” When the winter sprite was finally breathing normally once more, he smiled. “You have your vows written down don’t you?”

Jack nodded, fumbling to pull out a piece of crinkled paper from his pocket. North slapped him on the back. “Then all you have to do is smile and read.” Jack nodded again, clutching the piece of paper tightly in his hands. “Now let’s get you out there before they send out the dragons.”

They left together and Jack trailed behind, his heart suddenly leaping into his throat. His hands were shaking as he shoved them into his pockets, sweating profusely due to his sudden nerves.

It was almost time.

* * *

 

            Jack was going to vomit in front of everyone. There was no way he was going to get through this without emptying his stomach on the first row of guests. Which wouldn’t have gone over well since his entourage was sitting happily right in front of him. Manny and Nightlight even managed to show up and were sitting near the back. Manny lifted a hand in a wave and Jack did the same back, his lips twitching.

            He was standing under an archway of flowers, gathered from all over Berk. There were streamers of all different colors flowing everywhere. A white tarp was spread out between the seats, covered with petals and flowers. Hiccup was going to be walking down it to him. His fiancé was going to walk down that exact tarp to get married. He gagged.

            North gave him two thumbs up, but the winter sprite just shook his head. He was about to marry his love. He was going to be tied to Hiccup forever. It wasn’t that he was having doubts about it, oh no, he was just scared he was going to mess up or make a fool of himself. He wanted everything to be perfect for Hiccup.

            Snoutlout and his father arrived, though the teen didn’t seem to want to be near the ceremony at all. They sat next to Astrid and the rest of Hiccup’s friends who were all beaming at Jack. Almost everyone in town was either sitting or standing, all on eyes on the soldier as he tugged at his tie. Bunnymund gave him a warning glare to not mess up his outfit.

            As the music began to play he suddenly started gasping for air. The village’s elder woman Gothi was to oversee the event, though she would have a man speaking for her since she didn’t say a word. They both looked at Jack as he squirmed and shifted from foot to foot, hands tapping on his legs. The music was Berks traditional music for weddings, and though it wasn’t the most beautiful music, it was nice enough to where Jack could appreciate it.

            Toothless could be heard over the music and Jack froze. The black dragon swiftly landed at the end of the tarp and everyone turned to look. He had white streamers attached to his saddle and harness. Stoick was blocking Jack’s view of Hiccup, but he could already tell from the gasps and whispers of the crowd, the boy looked amazing.

The music slowed and finally, Stoick led Hiccup down the aisle, arm in arm. Jack’s body instantly relaxed when they landed on Hiccup, though his heart practically burst from his chest.

Hiccup looked absolutely stunning as he moved slowly, his head bowed. He was wearing a white suit with brown fur trim at the collar and cuffs. A belt wrapped around his thin waist matched the one boot he was wearing, while his other leg had his prosthetic. But what really made Jack hold his breath, was the small white crown atop Hiccup’s head. A veil flowed from it and covered the Viking’s face; it was shorter in the front and almost touched the ground completely in the back. There was white lace all around the edge of it and it seemed like Hiccup was moving through a mist, trying to get to Jack.

He was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful.

Stoick finally brought him all the way to Jack, kissing his son’s forehead before he went to sit down. Jack was surprised to find there were actually tears in the man’s eyes as he went to his seat.

Hiccup stood in front of Jack, hands shaking at his side. Jack couldn’t see much past the veil, but the boy’s eyes seemed to be as green as ever. The winter sprite wanted to kiss him right there, but then again, that wouldn’t be very appropriate, so he restrained himself as the man and Gothi began.

They explained the history and how they had won the war. The secret of Hiccup and the almost death of Jack and how the two were brought together. And they finally got down to the vows, Hiccup going first. Jack was slightly jealous that the young Viking got a veil to hide his face while he spoke, unlike Jack who had nothing to cover him.

 An elf, thanks to North, skipped over to them, pillow in hand. On it sat their rings, both thin bands of gold twinkling in the sun. Hiccup picked up Jack’s ring and took the winter sprite’s left hand. “I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, vow to be with Jack forever. I promise to love him and care for him as if he something precious,” he paused, “which he is to me.” Jack cursed the tears forming in his eyes as he felt Hiccup’s fingers trembling in his hand. “I-I vow to always love him. No matter what. I will stay by his side. Forever.” He managed to slip the ring on Jack’s finger, breathing a small sigh of excitement and relief.

Now it was Jack’s turn.

“I-I uhm,” he rummaged through his pocket, “I actually w-wrote mine down.” He gave a nervous laugh, pulling out the now close to shredded paper. It had been touched and folded so much it was barely staying together as he smoothed it out. “S-Sorry about this folks,” he said to the guests who just laughed.

When he looked at the paper, his stomach dropped. His writing was smudge from when his hands had been sweating. He couldn’t even read a single word off the page. “I-well-you see it’s…” He quickly crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder, smiling broadly. “I-It looks like I’ll just have to go by memory,” he said. Some people laughed and Hiccup tilted his head, hiding his smile behind the veil.

“Alright, so here we go,” Jack sighed and cleared his throat. “I-I, Jack Frost, vow to watch over Hiccup for the rest of our time together.” He grabbed Hiccup’s ring and took the boy’s thin hand into his, running his thumb along those elegant fingers. “To guard him with my life, his hopes, his wishes and his dreams,” he lowered his voice, “for he is all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be.” He slipped the ring on slowly, his chest suddenly loose and a warm, buzzing feeling was settling over him.

“I now pronounce you husband and,” the man looked at Hiccup, “husband,” he said with a shrug. The guests cheered and the man had to speak over them. “You may now kiss your prince.”

Jack took the edge of the veil and flipped it over so Hiccup’s face was now exposed to him. He practically melted right there the way those emerald eyes caught his and those soft lips parted to say his name. He took Hiccup’s face into his hands and smiled softly; running his fingers over the hundreds, even millions, of freckles on the boy’s face, wet with the tears he had cried while he was hidden. There were so many things he wanted to say, but instead he brought their mouths in close and could taste Hiccup’s breath it was so sweet and addicting. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Hiccup whispered. Their lips brushed softly and met again, pressing harder with each time. Snow began to fall lazily on them, though there weren’t any clouds around. Jack gripped Hiccup closely, wanting to taste more of the boy. Hiccup complied, leaning against Jack as he wrapped his arms around his neck for anchoring. They continued until the crowd was ultimately uncomfortable, then they pulled away, cheeks flushed and smiles wide.

Stoick stood, throwing his hands in the air; face tear stained and had a grin that was contagious. “Let the celebrations begin!”

* * *

 

            The sky was now dark, dotted with stars and the moon was bright. Music swelled in the air and everyone was dancing, even Bunnymund got pulled onto the dance floor with Tooth. Stoick and North were both almost completely drunk, laughing with each other about how they were now related. Sandy was chatting with Manny while Nightlight stood nearby, quiet and emotionless, though you could see the slightest movement of his foot as it tapped to the music.

            Hiccup was with Jack as Astrid and Fishlegs caught up with them, sharing a round of congratulations while Toothless was off somewhere eating fish he had stolen. Jack slipped an arm around Hiccup’s waist, feeling a new found sense of pride every time he did so. Hiccup was finally his! They were finally bound! He was so happy he even managed to down a whole cup of whatever they had been serving.

            “I’m glad you two are finally married, all that tension was killing us,” Astrid laughed. Jack grinned and nuzzled Hiccup’s neck. “Alright, watch it there; too much public affection might make others sick.” The music slowed and Astrid nudged Hiccup. “Looks like it’s time for your first dance you guys. G on.” She shoved them out into the middle of the crowd.

Everyone stopped dancing and watched as Jack brought Hiccup in close, clasping his hand tightly while his other arm secured him by the waist. The lanterns casted soft light on them as they spun to the beat, others clapping along. Hiccup smiled up at Jack, eyes glowing. “Doesn’t this bring back memories,” he said.

“You mean when I was protecting you from Snoutlout?” Jack chuckled, pressing his lips to Hiccup’s forehead. “I still can’t dance any better than before, can I?” They spun together as the music surged.

Hiccup shrugged and pecked him on the lips. “I think there’s a slight difference.” Jack smiled and he did the same. Soon others joined in the dancing, but it still felt like they were the only two there. As they swayed, two children ran past them, running into Hiccup’s legs. They apologized and hurried off, giggling to themselves. Hiccup’s mouth turned down in the corners and he looked away for a moment.

“Hey,” Jack whispered, “what’s wrong?” He kissed the corner of Hiccup’s mouth lightly.

The Viking sighed and glanced at Jack. “I was just thinking about how I’m going to let everyone down since we can’t have children. I mean, it’s impossible.” He explained, eyes drifting over the crowds of people. “There’s no one to take over after me.”

Jack watched as more children ran past, throwing toys at each other. “What happened to all those kids whose parents have died in the war?” He suddenly asked. “I mean, who do they live with?”

“They don’t live with anyone really. If they have a relative, they go with them. But if there’s no one, they live by themselves.” Hiccup said, head tilted up to look at Jack.

“That just sounds horribly lonely,” he muttered.

“It’s how it works. So many of our people die, there’s no point in moving the children around so much. Not to mention they’ll eventually have to learn how to survive on their own.” Hiccup bit his lip. “Though you are right, it seems like a horrible way to go about things.”

Jack thought for a moment before his face lit up and he beamed down at Hiccup who seemed confused. He was about to ask what was going on but the winter sprite kissed him passionately. “I’ll explain later, but for now just enjoy the night.” He said against his lips before continuing the kiss, Hiccup molded against him, not arguing one bit.

* * *

 

            “Jack I think it’s crooked.”

            “It is not crooked.”

            “It looks like it from down here.”

            “Well then why don’t you fix it mister tinker with anything around the house?” Jack huffed as he stepped down from the ladder he had been on. He went to go stand by Hiccup, pulling the younger boy close. “It looks fine, what are you talking about?” Hiccup rolled his eyes and Jack leaned down, kissing him lightly. “You just wanted me to come down here to you, didn’t you?” He laughed.

            “Ew,” a little girl ran by giggling. “Kissing! Hiccup and Jack sitting in a tree-” Her song was stopped short by shrieking as Jack went to chase her away playfully.

            A little boy walked up to Hiccup quietly, hands outstretched in a motion to be picked up. Hiccup kneeled down and scooped the boy into his arms and stood as his father approached. “Ah, Father,” he shifted the boy so it was more comfortable. “What brings you to our house?”

            “I just thought I would stop by and see how things are going.” He laughed as Toothless ran past with at least five kids on his back, all screaming with joy. “I see you’ve got things under control here then.” Jack came back, the girl he had been chasing now holding his hand. “Jack-I mean, Son, how are you.”

            “I’m great,” he said without hesitation. He slipped his free hand around Hiccup, kissing the boy’s temple. “I finally got that sign up that Hiccup made.”

            Stoick looked up at it, tilting his head slightly. “It looks a little crooked to me.”

            Jack groaned and Hiccup laughed, leaning into him. “I told you!” While the winter sprite pouted he kissed him softly, ignoring the incessant giggling from the girl. Stoick went off to go check on the other children running around the yard, afraid some might have messed with his dragon while he was away. “I think it adds character to the place.” Hiccup said sweetly.

            “You’re just saying that,” Jack sighed, glancing up at his handy work.

            “So? It made you feel a little better, didn’t it?” Hiccup followed Jack’s gaze to the sign and was practically overjoyed. They finally had all the room they needed, endless food supply for the kids, and not to mention the love that went into everything. Now that they finally had the sign up, even if it was a little crooked, everything with complete.

            _Berk’s Orphanage_ was now fully up and running.

            “You know what would make me feel even better?” Jack broke the silence, eyes back on Hiccup once more.

            “And what would that be?” He jostled the boy in his arms as he begun to fall asleep.

            Jack smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “A kiss.”

            Hiccup flushed. “Not in front of the children,” he muttered, aware that the young girl was staring.

            The boy was already fast asleep on Hiccup’s shoulder and Jack narrowed his eyes while smirking. He let go of the girl’s hand and covered her eyes, kissing Hiccup quickly before he could protest. The smaller boy’s legs shook and he kissed back without even thinking, hands wanting to reach for Jack. As they pulled away slowly, their breaths mingling, Jack spoke softly, barely above a whisper. “I love you Hiccup.”

            Jack looked down at Hiccup, the way his eyes were half closed and his lips wet from the kiss. His whole body was gravitating towards the winter sprite, cheeks so red the freckles were gone in the blush. Hiccup was a stuttering mess, trying to respond, though his voice betrayed him. He didn’t need to say anything though; Jack happily kissed him back once more.

They didn’t need words to express themselves anymore. They didn’t need to catch each other’s attention with flashy gifts or sayings. They didn’t need any of that.

Small kisses. Glances across a room. Hugs on a cold morning. The rings around their fingers.  

They were enough for them.

Just enough to say: _I love you._


End file.
